


Нулевая сумма

by tavvitar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Господина Гарри зовут. С мастером Драко случилось нечто ужасное, - сообщил Кричер и со значением шевельнул ушами. – Господин Гарри ведь знает, что мастер Драко прямой потомок этого дома?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нулевая сумма

_И все не то, и все не так,_

_Но что есть то и так?_

_Шекспир, «Двенадцатая ночь»_

 

 

Дело вышло длинным: уменьшенный стеллаж со свитками занимал весь рабочий стол Гарри. Воздействие незаконной магии на сорок три жертвы, опись изъятых артефактов, протоколы обысков мелких лавочек, в которых мистер Николас Гроффер, чистокровный маг, тихий владелец сорока акров земли и добротного дома в Корнуолле, оставлял свои «мешки с подарками»… Сто шестьдесят два пергамента длиной в три фута, исписанные убористым почерком — в какой-то момент Гарри понял, что стоит, пожалуй, экономить пространство. И эмоции.

«Все верно, все верно! Вы так дотошны и старательны, у вас впереди большое будущее, поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю… ну-ну, не сердитесь так. Где подписать?»

Буквы подписи — твердые, размашистые, пара завитушек залезла на строки протокола последнего допроса. Гарри потер уставшие от долгого чтения глаза. Все в полном порядке. Это дело просто нельзя выиграть. 

Дверь его кабинета распахнулась с грохотом и скрипом. Гарри поморщился: все-таки надо будет снять дурацкие чары, предписанные министерскими умниками в приступе паранойи. Понять, кто вошел в кабинет, можно и без дурацких звуковых эффектов, а каждый раз слушать этот вой, который обозначает Рона — пожалуй, и рехнуться недолго.

— Слушай, давай снимем эти чары, а? — сердито сказал Рон и покосился на дверь. — Пусть взыскание пишут, сил же никаких нету!

— Угу. — Гарри поводил пальцем по черным буквам, потом резко выдохнул и щелкнул пальцами. Узкий пергамент мгновенно свернулся трубкой и, резко уменьшившись в размерах, вскочил в округлый паз подставки.

— Ты как домовой эльф все-таки, — хмыкнул Рон. — Палочкой не пользуешься, живешь на работе. Может, тебе у Робардса носок попросить?

— Так он и дал…

— Так ты и попросил. — Рон подошел ближе, рассеянно погладил серебристый металл стойки. — Как думаешь, есть у него шансы?

— Ни одного. Даже если Малфой наизнанку вывернется — ни одного.

— Вывернется, не беспокойся, — пробурчал Рон. — Все-таки зря ты его тогда выручил. Сейчас бы сидел хорек тихо в своем гнезде хреновом и носа наружу высунуть не смел. А теперь…

— Рон. Кончай, а.

— … а теперь он со дня на день натренирует с дюжину таких же сволочей-крючкотворов, и все, кого мы будем ловить — будут выходить на свободу без всяких проблем. Еще мы же перед ними извиняться станем!

— А nы бы что хотел? — резко спросил Гарри. — Азкабан без суда?

Рон взглянул на него спокойно и прямо:

— Иногда — хотел бы. Не ври, что ты не хочешь.

Гарри промолчал. Рон был прав — иногда очень хотелось не то что Азкабана без суда. За семь лет работы в аврорате он начал очень неплохо понимать старого Грюма, который учил их в школе Непростительным. От полной солидарности спасало только воспоминание, что это был — не Грюм.

— Тебя Гермиона дома не ждет? — спросил он с тяжелым вздохом.

— Ждет. Хочешь меня выпроводить, так и скажи. — Рон помолчал. — Слушай, пойдем к нам, а? Сегодня Новый год, последняя ночь Йоля. Джордж с Анджелиной придут, Джинни…

— Рон.

— … с Крамом.

— Серьезно?!

— А ты думал, моя сестренка тебя всю жизнь летучемышиным сглазом преследовать будет? Это не в ее характере вообще-то.

Гарри снова тяжело вздохнул. Их разрыв с Джинни и теперь, четыре года спустя, казался ему крайне скользкой темой. Тем более в разговоре с Роном, который сначала собирался набить ему морду, потом — с той же медвежьей деликатностью — помирить, а потом долго хлопал глазами, выяснив причину разрыва. Про глаза — это Гарри узнал от Гермионы. Его Мерлин миловал объясняться с другом на эту тему. А вот Джинни не выдержала. И то сказать: если бы это Гарри застал свою невесту целующейся, скажем, с Парвати Патил, он бы тоже не выдержал ежедневного бурчания на тему «не майся ерундой, вы же со школы вместе».

— Мне поработать еще надо, — сказал он со всей возможной убедительностью.

— Выпить тебе надо! — Рон покосился на стеллаж и добавил неловко: — Ты извини, но я все-таки не пойму, что ты так вцепился в это дело. «Пряничный домик» насколько хуже был… а тут даже толком никто не пострадал.

Гарри подумал, что в аврорате совершенно напрасно нет никаких окон. Есть только один и тот же вид на людную Мерилебон-роуд за плотными синими шторами. Шторы самоочищались от пыли, в иллюзии стояло в зените солнце или шел дождь, бесшумно проезжали машины, толкались стайки туристов… Считалось, что это напоминает аврорам, что они работают ради того, чтобы эти люди могли спокойно щелкать фотоаппаратами. И в общем, так оно и было. Но иногда хотелось запустить в мнимое окно бомбардой, высунуться в пробитую дыру и дышать, дышать сырым, дымным и холодным воздухом реального города… Одно только и останавливало — из-под земли никакой бомбардой окно не сделать.

— Не пострадал, — кивнул Гарри. — Подумаешь, магглы в канун праздника мечтали о чуде. Рон, ты иди домой. Мне все-таки надо еще кое-что проверить и с мистером Гроффером побеседовать. Он ведь так и не сказал, зачем все это делал, а я не хочу, чтобы он потом на суде выдал что-нибудь такое, от чего Малфой сможет развернуть павлиний хвост на весь зал Визенгамота.

— Зачем, зачем… псих он, вот и все!

— Эксперты из Мунго сказали, что нет. И то слава богу, а то бы хорек заставил всех рыдать, расписывая будущую ужасную жизнь больного человека в Азкабане. Иди, а? Тебя Гермиона ждет.

— Тебя она вообще-то тоже ждет, — буркнул Рон. — Я ей обещал, что тебя приведу, но нет так нет. Удачи. И не ночуй на работе, сделай милость. Не хочешь нас — так хоть вон Кричера порадуй.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул. Рон постоял еще немного, потом тяжело вздохнул и вышел. Дверь захлопнулась за ним с противным скрипом. Гарри вынул палочку и рявкнул:

— Фините Инкантатем! 

— Снятие данных чар приведет к нарушению безопасности настоящего помещения, находящегося в ведении… — монотонно забубнил голос Перси Уизли.

Гарри быстрым движением убрал палочку в чехол, в два шага оказался у двери, саданул в нее плечом и выскочил в коридор. Петли за спиной заиграли гимн Азенкура, который с трудом заглушал нудное:

— … и влечет наложение взыскания согласно пункту восемь главы три Кодекса внутреннего распорядка…

Этот голос буквально увязал в ушах. Гарри прибавил шагу.

Камеры для арестованных находились в самом нижнем ярусе. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств там было намного теплее, чем где бы то ни было в здании. Старая шутка гласила, что это из-за близости к ядру земли. Так говорили чистокровные. Магглорожденные, препровождая особо отличившихся арестантов в тесную камеру, говорили: «Ад за соседней дверью». Гарри и сам сказал это Николасу Грофферу — и тут же пожалел об этом, так пошло и беспомощно прозвучали его слова. Выходя из лифта и спускаясь по винтовой лестнице к тюремному отсеку вниз и вниз, Гарри пытался выбросить из головы это воспоминание вместе с улыбкой Гроффера. Понимающей, сочувственной, доброй улыбкой.

— Заключенный номер двадцать четыре дробь пять. 

Сфинкс, сидящий на каменном постаменте, нехотя открыл глаза.

— Заключенный номер двадцать четыре дробь пять присутствует, — сказал он. Голос у сфинкса был тягучий, будто застывший мед. — Лист на дереве.

— Я не двигаюсь всю жизнь и постепенно умираю, — ответил Гарри.

Сфинкс тоскливо вздохнул и потер лапой нос. 

— Хоть бы раз что-нибудь интересное, — пробурчал он. — Вот что будет, если я сейчас тебя не пропущу?

— Нарушение правил распорядка и отказ в политическом убежище. Дай ключ.

— Не дам. — Сфинкс поднялся и потянулся всем телом, будто огромная кошка. Клафт сполз и закрыл уши.  — Загадка не подходит.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Имхо…

— Имхотеп, пожалуйста! Говоря с царем, владей собою, отвечай как подобает, не запинайся, ибо спасение человека — в устах его…

— Имхотеп, — терпеливо сказал Гарри. — Я уже понял, что тебе скучно. Но я страшно устал и не в настроении играть в твои игры. Сегодня загадки французские, вход — лист на дереве. Поэтому будь добр — отдай мне ключ от камеры заключенного и спи себе дальше.

— Я не сплю! Я как раз не двигаюсь и постепенно умираю — так что формально твоя загадка неверная. Никакой это не лист. Это я!

— Хорошо. Я доложу об этом Персивалю Уизли, чтобы он учел при разработке новых кодов безопасности. А сейчас — дай мне ключ, черт тебя побери!

Имхотеп смерил его таким презрительным взглядом, на который способны только кошки и боги, и поправил клафт.

— Аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер допущен к заключенному двадцать четыре дробь пять, однако ключ не может быть ему выдан… — завел он замогильным голосом.

— Имхо!

— … поскольку в настоящее время заключенный двадцать четыре дробь пять беседует со своим адвокатом Драко Люциусом Малфоем, временный допуск первого уровня — тройка кубков, — заключил сфинкс и показал Гарри длинный розовый язык.

— Я подам рапорт, — сказал Гарри, помолчав.

— Да Анубиса ради! Вы все равно никого не найдете на это место. Или я чего-то не знаю и старуха Грангузье все-таки бросит свой Венсен?

Скрипнув зубами, Гарри повернулся и пошел по коридору. Огромные огненные цифры на стенах играли на полу алыми бликами. Позади послышалось что-то среднее между зевком и мяуканьем.

— Отпечаток ладони должен быть строго под номером! И забери карту у Малфоя — не хочется возиться с идентификацией.

— Сам заберешь, — мстительно бросил Гарри. И подумал, что Имхо прав: от рапорта не будет никакого толку. То, что общительный сфинкс давно озверел от скуки на своей работе, все знали и так. Заклинания, которые могли его обуздать, были давно утрачены, угроза лишения политического убежища потеряла актуальность примерно в начале тысячелетия, а горгулья по прозвищу Грангузье действительно не соглашалась сменить крышу Венсенского замка на подземелья британского Министерства Магии последние сто лет — и не было никаких причин полагать, будто что-либо изменится в следующие сто.

Эти размышления отнюдь не улучшали и без того паршивое настроение. Коридор все никак не кончался, цифры на стенах, за которыми были пустые камеры, слабо мерцали, как почти отгоревшие уголья сквозь золу, да еще и немилосердно чадили. Добравшись до размашистой надписи «24/5», Гарри протер слезящиеся глаза и так шарахнул ладонью по каменной кладке, что заныло плечо.

Камни мгновенно расступились.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — сказал Малфой негромко и помахал перед носом рукой, будто бы разгоняя вползший в камеру из коридора запах дыма. — Горишь на работе?

Гарри кивнул:

— Горю. Ты, видишь ли, поджигаешь, а я горю. Все как в старые добрые времена.

На лице Малфоя не дрогнул ни один мускул — это было хорошо видно в ярком свете пяти люмос-ламп, но контролировать цвет лица он был не в силах. Слабый румянец проступил на бледных щеках, и Гарри просто залюбовался этим зрелищем.

— Так себе острота, Поттер. 

— Твое время вышло. Выметайся. Не забудь сдать пропуск сфинксу — Проклятие Фараонов очень неприятная вещь.

— Вообще-то я беседую со своим клиентом.

— А я уже сказал — твое время вышло. И если ты забыл: в магической Британии все еще не действуют эти штучки насчет того, что следователь может говорить с подследственным только в присутствии адвоката. Так что — выметайся, Малфой.

— Знаешь что…

— Драко.

Повернулись они синхронно, и только тут Гарри осознал, что они с Малфоем стоят друг напротив друга, и позы у них одинаковые — одна нога вперед, корпус прямо… классическая поза для дуэли.

— Вы шипите друг на друга, словно два гуся, — сказал Гроффер и потянулся всем своим огромным телом, лениво и сладко, будто сфинкс. — Не обижайтесь, джентльмены. Я хотел бы сравнить вас со змеями — это, конечно, куда более благородно. Но вы, кажется, оба не любите змей.

И он улыбнулся той самой доброй и понимающей улыбкой. Гарри передернуло. Лицо Малфоя оставалось бесстрастным, но румянец с его щек исчез, как не бывало.

— Мистер Гроффер, есть что-то, что вы хотите сказать мне? — спросил он сухо.

— О, нет, вовсе нет. Вы можете идти, Драко. Вы достаточно мне помогли.

Теперь передернуло уже Малфоя — фамильярность клиента явно была ему неприятна. Тем не менее, он повернулся и шагнул к выходу, но уже переступив одной ногой через порог, обернулся.

— Очень жаль, что в _магической_ Британии не действуют все эти _маггловские_ штучки, да, Поттер? 

Руки Гарри сами собой сжались в кулаки. Стена схлопнулась.

— Очень уверенный в себе молодой человек, — заметил Гроффер. — Мне всегда было интересно, как не слишком отважные люди воспитывают в себе твердость. А вам, Гарри?

Гарри прикрыл глаза, досчитал до пяти, взял стул и сел лицом к заключенному. Гроффер чуть склонил набок лысую голову.

— Вы опять пришли задавать глупые вопросы.

Его голос был мягким и раскатистым, как эхо летней грозы. Гарри в который раз удивился тому, насколько безопасным выглядел этот человек. Его оттопыренные, да еще и выгнутые полумесяцем уши, кривые зубы, длинный нос, короткая борода и седые усы щеткой не казались безобразными. Напротив, в сочетании всего этого было что-то необоримо притягательное. Выше шести футов ростом, с мощными плечами и почти атлетическим торсом, Гроффер производил впечатление каменной стены, которая, не дрогнув, защитит от любой стихии. 

— Вы ведь не сомневаетесь, что окажетесь в Азкабане, — спокойно сказал Гарри.

— Напротив. У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что я очень скоро окажусь на свободе. Скажем… — Гроффер прищурился. — Скажем, седьмого января! Прекрасная дата. Гармония, тайна и порядок — вы ведь изучали нумерологию в Хогвартсе, Гарри? Обожаю это число. Оно даже звучит, как музыка.

— Вы сумасшедший.

— Ну разумеется, нет! И скоро вы в этом убедитесь.

— Это угроза?

Гроффер расхохотался и вскочил со своей узкой кровати. Гарри мгновенно показалось, что в камере совершенно не осталось места; он напрягся и лишь усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не отшатнуться, когда Гроффер всплеснул у него перед носом своими огромными ручищами.

— Опять! Опять вы задаете глупые вопросы, Гарри! Вы чересчур прямолинейны для того, кто все-таки научился колдовать, минуя проводник. Мерлин мой, святой и всемилостивый боже, я ведь буквально ошалел от счастья, когда вы связали меня моими же галстуками, просто щелкнув пальцами. Вот, подумал я, вот наконец-то человек, который в состоянии все понять! А вы стали выяснять, зачем я подбросил медсестре пакетик приправ, а таксисту-индусу кепку. Это ужасно, Гарри, абсолютно ужасно! И одновременно очень забавно.

И Гроффер опять засмеялся, запрокидывая свою ушастую лысую голову и демонстрируя тридцать два очень белых и очень кривых зуба. Гарри почувствовал, что волна давешнего бешенства снова захлестывает его с головой.

— Этот таксист внезапно ослеп прямо посреди Эбби-Роуд. Он только чудом не погиб, пробыл в коме два дня! Медсестра наглоталась таблеток, потому что ее муж, наевшись супа с вашими приправами, заявил, что она просто старая корова и всегда ею была. И ушел к любовнице, хлопнув дверью. Знаете, что она говорит? «Я бы пережила это — но не так неожиданно, и это было Рождество».

— Ну, конечно, это было Рождество. Иначе какой смысл!

— Мальчику, который готовился к скрипичному фестивалю, сломали руку. Отца четверых детей уволили с работы. Одинокую старуху избили и ограбили на улице — она не могла даже кричать, ползла по камням вся в крови.  Пятнадцать пожаров, семь аварий, приступы безумия — все в Рождество! — Гроффер кивал, на лице его блуждала мечтательная улыбка. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Что вам сделали эти люди, Гроффер?

При этих словах арестант словно очнулся, недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри и уселся обратно на кровать.

— Вы что-то говорили?

Гарри откинулся на железную спинку стула. Взгляд его обежал серые стены, хлипкую деревянную полку с парой потрепанных мужских романов из серии «Наковальня инквизитора», грубый узкий стол и рядом — что-то вроде каменного унитаза, то ли вмурованного в пол, то ли растущего из него.

— В Азкабане сейчас как-то так же, Гроффер, — сказал он доверительно. — Только очень сыро и холодно. Зато нет дементоров. Их всех переловили и сожгли после войны. Мы даже не подозревали, что в нас было столько счастья — но они горели и исчезали без следа. И вы, Гроффер, исчезнете точно так же, только вы не сгорите. Вы медленно сгниете, и это будет абсолютно справедливо.

— Вы так ничего и не поняли, — вздохнул Гроффер. — Вам только кажется, что дементоров можно уничтожить, потому что вы слишком молоды и глупы. Ступайте. Я не хочу вас больше видеть — во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока вы не поумнеете.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. В конце концов Гарри встал и приложил ладонь к стене. Камни разъехались в стороны.

— Гарри.

Он обернулся. Гроффер прищелкнул пальцами — и все лампы мгновенно погасли. В наступившей тьме светились только руки Гроффера — огромные, невероятно красивые мужские руки, сквозь которые будто сияли сотни люмосов. Гарри попятился, чувствуя, как холодный пот заливает спину. Гроффер сложил пальцы домиком перед собой. Его яркие серые глаза мерцали над желтоватым ореолом света. И смеялись.

— Уффффф… — услышал Гарри.

Лампы на стенах вспыхнули ослепительным огнем. Он шарахнулся за порог — и камни сошлись со страшным гулом.

Некоторое время Гарри стоял и тупо смотрел на пламенеющее на стене «24/5». Потом потер лоб и заехал себе пальцами по веку, почти смахнув очки — руки тряслись и были мокрыми от пота. Он выругался и вытер ладони о мантию.

— Ты выглядишь примерно как мой создатель в день мумификации, — заметил Имхотеп, когда Гарри добрался до выхода.

— Ты знал, что один из заключенных в состоянии пользоваться твоей магией?

— Ну…

— Да или нет?!

— Странно было бы, если бы я не знал, — оскорбленно сказал Имхотеп. — Но между прочим, пользоваться и использовать — это разные вещи. Он многое может, но не делает, даже не пытается. Поразительная вещь, чтоб ты знал. Иногда мы с ним беседуем. Но это не значит, что я забуду свой долг!

— Я сообщу об этом, Имхотеп. Прямо сейчас. И после этого тебя совершенно точно уволят.

— Скажи — пусть приходят сразу с Мьёльниром.  Я не буду сопротивляться.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать все, что он думает по этому поводу — но сфинкс коротко глянул на него, и Гарри вдруг увидел перед собой немыслимо древнее и немыслимо усталое существо.

— Имхо… — Гарри протянул было руку, чтобы погладить золотую мощную лапу. Сфинкс усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке не было никакой загадки — только безграничная печаль. Гарри повернулся и пошел к лестнице.

Кабинет встретил его гимном Азенкура, тишиной и слабо светящейся бумажной лентой на столе. В темноте казалось, что стол улыбается бледной вымученной улыбкой. Гарри содрогнулся.

— Люмос Максима.

Кабинет взорвался светом. Гарри быстро осмотрел стойку с делом Гроффера (все было на месте) и лишь потом взял записку. Буквы не сразу сложились в слова, и на тот краткий миг, пока Гарри не осознал написанное, его сердце почему-то замерло в груди.

«Тестирование новой системы безопасности назначено на второе января. Прибыть к семи часам утра для инструктажа. Персиваль Уизли».

— Да чтоб тебя… — Гарри бросил бумажку на стол, и она рассыпалась в пепел.

 Он поморщился и ладонью смел серые хлопья в мусорную корзину. В фальшивом окне по Мерилебон-роуд скользили машины, похожие на шустрых тюленей. Навстречу им двигалась, сияя фарами, китовая громада двухэтажного автобуса. Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что ужасно хочет домой и спать — причем минуя все сложности с унитазами, лифтами и пропусками. Но даже в мире волшебников никто не мог бы сотворить для него такое чудо. Поэтому он снял мантию, оставшись в одних черных брюках и белой рубашке, вытащил из шкафа свитер и теплую куртку, оделся и побрел сквозь все заграждения, придуманные Министерством Магии для защиты от врагов внешних и внутренних.

По дороге он не встретил ни одного человека — все, вероятно, находились там, где и положено в новогоднюю ночь. Эхо шагов поднималось высоко под потолок и рассыпалось там звуками сонного леса — вскрики ночных птиц, эхо ветра и шепот деревьев. В дежурке аврората было пусто, на стуле сидело смоляное чучелко. Выпуклый грубо очерченный рот поблескивал от крови.

— Дэн, ты где? — спросил Гарри.

— У невыразимцев, — весело ответило чучелко. — Заходи к нам, у нас хорошо!

— Сейчас будет еще лучше, — пообещал Гарри мрачно. — У нас утечка магии в тюремном отсеке.

— Какая магия, Гарри, ты рехнулся, что ли? Там же вся магия в надежных лапах Имхо!

— Уже не вся. Сейчас приду.

Чучелко ошалело шлепнуло губами и вдруг взревело басом:

— Гарри, ты еще тут?

— Тут. Хорс, это вы?

— Разумеется, я! Значит, слушай меня, парень. Не вздумай сказать про Имхотепа нашим крючкотворам. Сорвешь эксперимент.

— Какой, к черту, эксперимент, вы обалдели? Особо опасный преступник использует охранную магию в своих целях, а у вас эксперимент!

— Не ори на меня, сынок, я старше по званию, если ты забыл.

Гарри подумал, что сегодняшний вечер завершится тем, что он обязательно кого-нибудь убьет. Вот хотя бы начальник невыразимцев Эрвин Хорс, сухонький седенький старичок со встроенной в глотку Иерихонской трубой. Он, конечно, в считанные минуты разберет Гарри на пылинки, а потом добьется сорока взысканий с временным лишением зарплаты — но все-таки какое-то успокоение…

— Мистер Хорс, вы хотите мне сказать, что вы как старший по званию, возрасту и опыту приняли информацию о магической аномалии в тюремном отсеке Министерства Магии, что вы владеете ситуацией и держите ее под контролем?

— Именно это я и хочу сказать, — проворчало чучелко и завращало двумя белыми пуговицами, приклеенными к голове вместо глаз. Пуговицы были на ножках и оставляли за собой глубокие следы, будто шрамы, так что зрелище выходило жуткое. — Иди домой, Поттер. Нечего тебе тут делать. От вашего дуболомного отдела в таких вещах никакой пользы, кроме вреда. Если тебя все еще что-то беспокоит — то Кингсли в курсе.

— А Имхо?

— А он нет. Все, остальное секретно. Ступай уже. С новым годом.

— С новым годом, сэр, — ответил Гарри.

В отсеке для аппарации он постоял немного, глядя на тихую улицу за толстым стеклом и раздумывая, не стоит ли все же прогуляться. После целого дня за бумагами идея вдохнуть настоящего холодного воздуха, сдобренного дымом и сыростью, казалась очень соблазнительной. Но свинцовая усталость в конце концов взяла свое: Гарри аппарировал прямо к себе в спальню, прокричал сквозь дверь, что есть не хочет и вообще ничего не хочет, быстро разделся и со стоном наслаждения откинулся на подушку.

Сон пришел не сразу. Старый дом кряхтел и скрипел что-то мелодичное на своем деревянном языке. Кричер шуршал под дверью, и Гарри слышал, как он бормочет о прошедших временах, старых хозяевах и молодом господине, который совсем себя не бережет и не чтит порядка, и от этого всенепременно скончается в муках, оставив бедного Кричера совсем одного. По стеклу постукивали редкие капли то ли снега, то ли дождя, а голова нудно гудела. В конце концов он все-таки уснул, и ему приснился мост, исчезающий в тумане, и Сириус, облокотившийся на каменные перила. Он смотрел вниз, а Гарри смотрел на него и улыбался. Ему было спокойно и хорошо. Какая-то темная фигура вышла из тумана и двинулась по мосту навстречу Гарри, но Гарри не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

Сириус поднял голову.

— Двенадцатая ночь, Гарри, — сказал он. Потом повернулся и пошел навстречу темной тени. Они были все ближе друг к другу, они слились, разделились… Гарри сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто шел из тумана, но так и не смог.  Ужасный грохот оглушил его. Гарри шарахнулся, ударился бедром о перила и, страшно ругаясь, проснулся.

На пороге спальни стоял Кричер. Кусок идеально белой простыни на нем был накинут на манер тоги, длинный край слева свисал до самого пола. Вид у него был крайне мрачный.

— Господина Гарри зовут. С мастером Драко случилось нечто ужасное, — сообщил он и со значением шевельнул ушами. — Господин Гарри ведь знает, что мастер Драко прямой потомок этого дома?

Спустя полчаса Гарри вышел из чугунного фонарного столба, похожего на виселицу, в самом начале гравийной дорожки к Малфой-мэнору. Стоял зверский холод. Звезды искрились в высоком черном небе, будто кончики тысяч алмазных игл. Поежившись, Гарри наложил согревающие чары и огляделся. Никого не было. Покачав головой, он ступил было на дорожку, уходившую вперед между зарослями дикой ежевики и живой изгородью, как вдруг почувствовал за спиной движение магии. Тело сработало мгновенно: резкое движение кисти, треск веток, глухой стук камней…

 — Гарри, твою мать, это я! Отпусти сейчас же!

Он выдохнул и опустил руку. Рон, матерясь, перешагнул через втянувшиеся в землю каменные колодки и ощупал рукава форменной мантии.

— Тут теперь дыра, между прочим, — буркнул он. — Гребаные ветки, чуть глаза не выкололи. Ты понимаешь, что мог мне глаз выколоть?!

— Понимаю. Извини. Ты бы сделал тоже самое.

— Да нет. Я бы выхватил палочку, повернулся и наложил Петрификус на предполагаемого злоумышленника. И пока бы я это делал, меня вполне могли бы убить.

— Слушай, не говори таких вещей, а?

— Не буду… — Рон отодвинул в сторону резко отросшие ветви ежевики, которые загораживали тропу, и они пошли к воротам поместья. — Что случилось, знаешь?

— Понятия не имею. Меня разбудил Кричер, я спустился вниз, поговорил с Дэном по каминной связи, оделся и рванул сюда. Хорошо хоть наблюдательные порталы не закрыли за десять лет.

— Ну да… родовой дом, фонит за три мили, пока бы настроились без разрешения хозяина, пока что… У меня та же история, только мне патронуса прислали, потому я и задержался. Мама и Джинни заблокировали камины, чтоб я не собрался на работу посреди семейного ужина. Можно подумать, мне этого так хочется. Женщины!  Тебе в некотором роде повезло, что тебе они не нужны. Кхм.

Гарри порадовался, что в темноте не видно его лица, и прибавил шагу. Это был первый случай, когда Рон заговорил с ним о таких вещах — выбрав, как это за ним водилось, подходящее время и место.

— Как Гермиона?

— Передавала привет, расстроилась, что ты не зашел. Между прочим, ты скотина. Если моя беременная жена решит тебя повидать и ради этого аппарирует в ее состоянии, я тебя лично заду… Это что за хрень?!

Впереди пульсировала неровная стена ослепительно-белого света. Волны радужного сияния пробегали по ней, потрескивая, на тонких зубцах плясали огни святого Эльма.  Гарри прикрыл глаза ладонью — смотреть на это даже издалека было больно. Какие-то темные фигуры маячили на фоне стены, но понять, кто это такие, отсюда было совершенно невозможно. Глаза слезились. Рон толкнул его в бок и протянул круглые темные очки. Гарри фыркнул.

— В детстве носил, чтобы видеть, сейчас — чтобы не видеть… — Он поморгал, сгоняя выступившие слезы, и посмотрел на Рона. У того очки были широкие, какие носили полицейские в кино.  — Герой боевика. Слушай, кончится весь этот дурдом, пойдем в кино все вместе.  Я обещаю, честное слово.

— Надо бы тебя заставить Нерушимую клятву дать, но ладно, поверю так. Во что же это Малфои так вляпались, интересно? Что это, а? — Рон махнул рукой в сторону сияющей стены.

Гарри не ответил. Переливы алого, желтого и синего завораживали, тянули к себе. Он медленно пошел вперед, потом ускорил шаг, потом побежал, не помня себя и не видя ничего, кроме ослепительного многоцветного мерцания — и остановился только потому, что кто-то схватил его поперек туловища, удерживая на месте. Гарри дернулся — но руки у этого кого-то были железными, как обручи бочки.

— Куда это ты собрался, парень? — загрохотало в самое ухо, и от этого знакомого рёва Гарри моментально пришел в себя.

— Отпустите, мистер Хорс. Я уже в порядке.

Обручи разжались. Гарри поморщился и повел плечами — рёбрам было больно. Эрвин Хорс неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Вы же опытный аврор, Поттер. Какого дьявола вы несетесь вперед, как поэтический мотылек на пламя свечи? Уизли, а вы куда смотрите! Забыли, как накладывать Петрификус?

— Прекрати распекать моих подчинённых, Хорс! — Из ослепительной мешанины тьмы и света вынырнул Хэмиш Робардс. Гарри и Рон мгновенно выпрямились. — Займись лучше своими красавцами, а то они что-то там ухают на вашем совином наречии, а толку никакого.

— Кто я такой, чтобы распекать твоих подчиненных за попытки самоубийства, — ядовито громыхнул Хорс и исчез.

Робардс смерил Гарри и Рона тяжелым взглядом. Вернее, Гарри догадывался, что взгляд был тяжелый: коренастый, как старый комод, глава Аврората был в таких же темных очках, какие сотворил себе Рон. Но всем было известно, что характер Робардса целиком соответствует внешности: его неудовольствие авроры ощущали на себе столь же явственно, как если бы вынуждены были тащить вышеупомянутый комод вручную, без всякой магии, от Тауэра до Динского леса.

— Что это такое было, Поттер? — поинтересовался Робардс.

— Прошу прощения, сэр.

— Я не нуждаюсь в извинениях! Я спрашиваю — что это было?

Гарри вздохнул: правду говорить не хотелось.

— Кажется, я находился под воздействием неизвестной мне силы, проистекающей от находящегося впереди сияния, сэр. 

— То есть, как поэтично выразился мистер Хорс — вы летели, как мотылек на огонь, — подытожил Робардс. — Просто отлично. Уизли!

— Да, сэр.

— Сэр, при всем моем уважении — разве мы не должны понять, что произошло и что находится перед нами? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.

Он был почти уверен, что вместо ответа получит как минимум выговор. Но Робардс только устало вздохнул.

— Что тут понимать… Это ограда Малфой-мэнора. А случилась какая-то невероятная пакость, судя по тому, что в трех футах от нее магия начинает сбоить, а в двух — пропадает совсем.

— Как пропадает? — растерялся Рон. — Это же невозможно.

— Еще как возможно, Уизли. Вы же, надеюсь, слышали про Азкабан.

— Но там зона мертвой магии, природная аномалия! А это поместье старого рода. Такого просто не может быть!

— Однако же есть. Сегодня ровно в полночь это место пропало с Большой Карты министерства.

Рон обалдело выругался. Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы, потер затылок. Большая Карта включала в себя абсолютно все места, связанные с магическом миром. Поселки эскимосских шаманов и хижины практиков Тибета, обитель тритонов в Черном море и Костяной лес посреди Сахары, образовательные городки, деревни волшебников, места силы — Карта не упускала ничего. И если хоть одному из объектов грозила опасность уничтожения — не жителям, а именно объекту как факту магического бытия — министерство оглашали звуки огромного колокола, который висел высоко под потолком того гигантского зала, стены и пол которого занимала Большая Карта.

Последний раз такое произошло больше трехсот лет назад, когда по до сих пор неизвестным причинам магия покинула поселок волшебников маратхи. Последствия были чудовищными для индийской магической общины — но крайне полезными для Британской Империи. А весь тогдашний состав Министерства в течение двух недель был вынужден работать под заклятиями глухоты и объясняться только жестами и письменно.

— Я видел Малфоя вчера в половине восьмого вечера, — медленно заговорил Гарри; мысли в голове скакали, как бешеные. — Он разговаривал с Гроффером в качестве его адвоката.

— О чем вы говорили?

— Я сказал, что собираюсь допросить подследственного, и велел Малфою уйти. Он ушел.

— Это все?

— Что касается Малфоя, то да. А насчет…

— Хэмиш! — взревело из темноты.

Робардс поморщился и, дав знак Рону и Гарри следовать за ним, пошел на иерихонский зов.

Между двух идеально подстриженных тисов топталось человек десять. Свет, исходящий от бывшей ограды поместья, делал их похожими на сгустки какой-то инфернальной черноты. У четверых из них в руках были метлы.

— Что? — отрывисто бросил Робардс.

— На высоте примерно трехсот футов свечение исчезает, а барьер — нет. Как только я приблизился к нему, моя метла начала падать.

По голосу Гарри узнал в говорившем Эрни Грэхема, и это было все равно что услышать колокол в Министерстве. Напряженная, собранная серьезность вечного шутника, который не был серьезен ни во время операций, ни во время разносов начальства, была равносильна панике.

— Рад, что не упала, — сухо ответил Робардс. — Что еще?

— Фактически ничего, сэр. Только… — Эрни замялся.

— Что? Быстро, аврор, не тяните кота за яйца!

— Когда я падал, я чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Ребята спикировали вниз и подхватили меня на Retis… только тогда я испугался.

— То есть заклинание сработало, хотя вы были в зоне мертвой магии, — заметил Хорс. — А вы сами пытались что-то сделать?

— Нет. Я… я не мог думать. Меня будто… я не могу объяснить!

— А придется! — рявкнул Робардс. — Вспоминайте все. Все, по очереди — что было не так?

— Странно, что тут нет министра, — прошептал Рон на ухо Гарри, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Колокол-то бьет не каждый день, а тут только мы да невыразимцы…

— Это потому, аврор Уизли, что министру нечего здесь делать, — сердито сказал Хорс. — А мы все будем тут жить, пока не выяснится, что именно произошло, поскольку входим в группу экстренного расследования. Возможно, нам даже придется поставить палатки. У вас есть опыт длительной палаточной жизни, джентльмены?

Гарри кивнул. По лицу Рона было понятно, что они сейчас думают об одном и том же, и воспоминания эти отнюдь не самые приятные.

— Тогда вы идёте ставить палатки, — заключил Хорс и, ухватив за рукав Грэхема, поволок его куда-то.

Гарри и Рон вопросительно посмотрели на Робардса. Тот устало махнул рукой в сторону живой изгороди.

— Палатки вот там. Выберите место, поставьте светонепроницаемые чары на все, кроме моей и Хорса. Выполняйте, потом возвращайтесь сюда. Надо сканировать это место.

— Но как, сэр? — спросил Рон. — Если магия не работает…

— Как вы только что слышали, иногда работает, но мы не можем выявить закономерность. Понятно только, что этот свет действует на всех по-разному. Вас вот, Поттер, потащило к себе, Грэхем был счастлив, как младенец, некоторые видели своих покойных родственников, кто-то начинал петь… Самое паршивое, что ничем темным тут даже не пахнет. Хоть бы было примерно понятно, кто в этом виноват!

— Я не думаю, чтобы Малфои устроили это сами, — сказал Гарри. — Я имею в виду — они ведь остались там.

— Ваше дело сейчас, аврор Поттер, не думать, а ставить палатки! — Робардс помолчал. — Да, они скорее всего там. Все трое. Во всяком случае, официально все члены семейства находятся в Британии. Проклятье… Что вы стоите?

Гарри посмотрел на пляску белых огней, на сердитое и усталое лицо Робардса — и решился.

— Сэр, я хотел рассказать вам; возможно, это важно. Когда я разговаривал с заключенным…

— Хэмиш!

Робардс тихо зарычал.

— Придете ко мне сразу, как исполните приказ. И чем быстрее это произойдет, тем лучше. Что еще случилось?!

Гарри и Рон переглянулись и пошли искать палатки.

Работа не отняла у них много времени; самым тяжелым оказалось найти достаточно открытое место поблизости от ворот, которое не было бы занято какой-нибудь растительностью. Но в конце концов пять выцветших от дождей и солнца палаток встали возле фамильного поместья Малфоев. Расчищая площадки и обращая гравий и ветки в прочные колышки, Гарри помимо воли вспоминал, как оказался здесь в первый раз, в то безумное время, когда здесь было логово Волдеморта, и второй — год назад, когда явился сюда с официальными извинениями от аврората. Кажется, был ясный день, и где-то за тщательно остриженными тисами противно орали какие-то птицы, и старший Малфой был предельно любезен, а на лице Драко играла холодная удовлетворенная улыбка, когда он взял из рук Гарри письмо с печатью Министерства. Он пробовал воскресить в памяти темный подвал с ржавыми цепями, собственный ужас и гнев, крики Гермионы… у него получилось.

— Как думаешь, от Малфоев что-то осталось? — Рон взмахом палочки закрепил последнюю веревку.

— Будем надеяться, — ответил Гарри как можно более спокойно.

— Было бы на что…

— Слушай, ты помнишь миссис Риммель и ее милую оранжерею, где она выращивала котят на веточках? Вот представь, что там, за воротами, может быть, например, такая же. Переваривает Малфоев заживо вот прямо в эту минуту. Ты уверен, что тебе этого хочется?

— А может, они там все стали дождевыми червями и абсолютно счастливы, подкапывая розы, — парировал Рон. — Что ты так переживаешь за них, в самом деле!

— Потому что это живые люди!

— А по-моему, это гнусный хорек, гнусный хорек постарше и облезлая лиса, — спокойно ответил Рон. — И не надо так на меня смотреть. Я еще год назад говорил тебе, чтобы ты не лез защищать этого белобрысого урода. Ты не послушал — но теперь мы наблюдаем торжество справедливости.

— Какой, нахрен, справедливости? Они, возможно, мертвы. Мертвые люди — это, по-твоему, справедливость?

— А по-твоему, справедливость — это когда Малфой раскапывает какие-то древние истории, после которых убийца идет не в Азкабан, а под домашний арест в теплый подвал со всеми удобствами? Хрена с два. Справедливость — это если бы Люциус Малфой последние десять лет провел в Северном море вместе со своим сыночком, а не грел задницу в фамильном поместье, получая от этого сыночка письма из Америки. И уж тем более не пропихивал поправки в уголовное законодательство! Я тебе повторяю — не надо так на меня смотреть! Ты знаешь, что я не помогал Анджелине и Лероям — хотя стоило бы. Но не говори мне, что я не могу радоваться тому, что сейчас вижу!

Последние слова Рон уже орал ему в лицо. Гарри прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с приступом бешенства. Под веками мгновенно заплясали отблески алого и золотого, белого и синего, складывались в неясные фигуры, манили вперед. Гарри резко выдохнул, оттолкнул друга плечом и быстро пошел к ограде.

Рон сзади закричал что-то — Гарри не обернулся. Гнев бушевал в нем, как торнадо, и кровь стучала в виски, заглушая все звуки. Сияющие тени маячили и переливались, всасывались под кожу, текли по венам чистой, трясучей яростью — и он очнулся только тогда, когда тело с размаху ткнулось во что-то твердое и холодное. Гарри захлебнулся воздухом и увидел близко-близко перед собой черные изгибы чугунного литья.

Сердце вздулось в груди, как накачанный шар, из глаз потекли слезы. Он закричал — и распался на дым и прах, на дыхание и шепот, он горел в белом огне абсолютного, невыносимого счастья. Черный металл струился по нему и сквозь него, раскаляясь, переливался всеми цветами радуги, опутывал и отпускал, и в конце концов вспыхнул диким, ослепительным сиянием.

Гарри упал на колени.

— Наконец-то — промурлыкал совсем рядом чей-то очень знакомый низкий голос.

Он с трудом поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Но кругом царила абсолютная тьма. Гарри сорвал с носа покосившиеся очки и увидел зеленую, но побитую морозом траву и стройные ряды тисов. В двух шагах от него мутно белела чаша фонтана.

— Кто здесь? — просипел Гарри.

Никто не ответил. Собравшись с силами, Гарри кое-как поднялся на ноги. Тело было будто мешок, набитый колкой соломой; он сделал шаг и упал бы снова, если бы не уцепился за невесть откуда взявшуюся длинную тисовую ветку. С минуту он стоял, пошатываясь и восстанавливая равновесие и силы. Потом, все так же держась за ветку, сделал еще шаг. На этот раз вышло лучше, хотя колени так и норовили подломиться. Тогда, перебирая руками по острым листьям, Гарри добрался до широкого ствола и прислонился к нему с облегченным вздохом. Облачко пара вырвалось изо рта и медленно растаяло в темноте.

— Эй, — прошептал Гарри.

Тис над ним зашелестел, стряхивая вниз комья снега. Остро и тошно запахло мерзлой травой. Дрожащими пальцами Гарри расстегнул чехол и вынул палочку.

— Люмос. 

Бледный огонек сорвался с кончика палочки и завис, дрожа, прямо перед его носом. Гарри облегченно выдохнул и отодвинулся от шершавого ствола. Огонек вдруг замигал, заметался и полетел куда-то вбок. Гарри дернулся было за ним и снова чуть не упал, спасенный все той же веткой — или какой-то другой, он не понял, потому что на его глазах желтоватый шарик света исчез в угольной черноте, по поверхности которой перетекали тусклые оттенки синего, желтого и алого.

Он выдохнул. Вдохнул. Холодный воздух обжег горло. Гарри закашлялся, потом прищёлкнул пальцами. Ничего не вышло. Он снова поднял палочку.

— Люмос.

Огонек медленно проплыл мимо его лица и втянулся во тьму. Гарри выпустил из пальцев ветку, сделал несколько шагов от дерева. Уже оборачиваясь, он знал, что увидит — и все-таки тянущаяся в обе стороны полоса сплошной пульсирующей черноты испугала его так, что перехватило дыхание. Собравшись с силами, Гарри выпустил еще несколько люмосов и долго смотрел на цветные круги, расходящиеся от мест, куда упали капли света. С ясного, усыпанного звездами неба пошел мелкий серебристый снег, засыпая квелую траву.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и наложил на себя водоотталкивающие чары, но они вышли совсем слабыми. Одежда быстро пропитывалась холодом и сыростью. Он огляделся по сторонам, раздумывая, не попробовать ли снова пройти на ту сторону, но зацепился за что-то мантией. Гарри опустил глаза и увидел под ногами небольшой кустик с белесыми, словно заплесневелыми ветками.

— Вот черт… — Он отодвинулся в сторону, сняв полу мантии с куста.

Кустик замахал тонкими веточками и, приподнявшись, засеменил крупными изогнутыми корешками в сторону Гарри. Тот стоял, совершенно остолбенев. Кустик, воспользовавшись его неподвижностью, по-хозяйски вцепился веткой ему в мантию, еще парой — в брюки, и потянул вперед.

— Что…

Кустик так дернул ветками, что затрещала ткань — да и ветки заодно. Гарри наклонился и попробовал выпутаться, но не тут-то было: кустик цеплялся за него не хуже репья, хотя никаких шипов и колючек на нем не было и в помине. В конце концов Гарри сдался и присел на корточки, разглядывая невероятное существо.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил он.

Кустик неопределенно пошевелил ветками.

— Слушай, если ты меня понимаешь, то… — Гарри задумался. — Нарисуй, куда ты меня ведешь.

Кустик раздраженно затрещал ветвями и, не выпуская Гарри, намалевал на снегу кривой длинный прямоугольник. Помедлил, пририсовал к нему еще пару тонких палок с завитушками и опять потянул Гарри за мантию.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Раз дом и тепло, то веди.

Это было все равно что блуждать по ночному лесу. Люмос держался недолго, Люмос Максима не вышел вовсе, и Гарри часто время спотыкался то о вывороченные из земли корни огромного клена, то о торчащие ребром плитки дорожек. Кустик же тянул и тянул его вперед, не давая опомниться. Снег все шел, устилая землю тонким слоем серебристых искр. Воздух постепенно светлел, хотя небо оставалось черным и далеким. Они прошли мимо замерзшего пруда, на берегу которого застыли ледяные фигурки птиц, мимо беседки из розового мрамора, будто парившей над мерцающей землей. Не было слышно ни единого звука, кроме легкого потрескивания тонких веток. Все вокруг было безмолвно и пусто, холодно и прекрасно. Смятение, беспокойство и сомнения — все исчезло, окутанное тишиной, в которой не было ни движения, ни тревог. Гарри шел за своим странным провожатым, завороженный и покоренный этим абсолютным покоем — и когда они уперлись в преграду из густых зарослей падуба, он даже не сразу понял причину остановки.

— Ну, и куда дальше? — спросил он.

Кустик зашуршал, зашевелил корнями. Деревья в ответ ощетинились острыми кожистыми листьями, приведя его в невероятное волнение. Отцепившись, наконец, от мантии Гарри, кустик принялся так махать ветками, что запутался в них и свалился набок. Алые ягоды посыпались на него, забарабанили по холодной земле. Гарри наклонился, поднял кустик и поставил его на корешки.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он и поклонился.

Деревья застыли. Он счел это хорошим знаком и улыбнулся им, чувствуя себя одновременно идиотом, сумасшедшим и ребенком, внезапно очутившимся внутри очень странной сказки.

— Я не знаю, что тут случилось — но я не враг. Я пришел, чтобы помочь. Что бы вы ни оберегали… кого бы ни оберегали… обещаю, что я не причиню зла.

Ничего, похожего на ответ. Кустик под ногами зашевелился и снова зашуршал, на этот раз тише, плавно двигая ветвями в серебряном воздухе. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Потом в лицо Гарри дохнул ветер, пахнущий мхом и древесным соком, затрещали, заходили ходуном гладкие серые стволы. Деревья расступились, открывая вымощенную камнем дорожку, в конце которой высилась темная громада дома с широким крыльцом. Ни единый огонек не мелькал в окнах, ни звука не доносилось оттуда. Кустик прильнул к ноге Гарри и робко пошебуршил веткой по колену.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и пошел вперед.

Тяжелая резная дверь отворилась без скрипа. Пахло догоревшими свечами. Перешагнув через порог, Гарри медленно пошел через широкий пустой холл. Огонек люмоса на кончике палочки дрожал, освещая слабыми вспышками огромные молчаливые часы в дубовом чехле, тяжелые складки портьер, округлые бока ваз, из которых свешивались мертвые головки цветов. Возле изящного и тонконогого, как жеребенок, столика белели крупные черепки. Толстый ковер сыто хлюпнул, когда Гарри подошел поближе. Вяло хрустнули под ногой толстые стебли.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — спросил Гарри громко.

Эхо заметалось под потолком и замерло где-то между бронзовыми ветвями люстры. Люмос вспыхнул последний раз и пропал. Выругавшись, Гарри быстро зажег новый, поднял палочку повыше — и вдруг поймал краем глаза какое-то движение. Он замер — и услышал чьи-то удаляющиеся шаги. Кто-то почти бежал вглубь дома, шаркая и шлепая, как старик. Гарри тряхнул палочкой, сбрасывая с нее огонек, вызвал второй и быстро пошел на звук.

— Мистер Малфой? Это вы? Это Гарри Поттер, я здесь, чтобы помочь вам! Остановитесь, эй!

Впереди гулко хлопнула дверь, что-то упало и с грохотом покатилось по полу. Он быстро вжался в стену. Рыцарский шлем и наколенник прокатились мимо, громыхая, будто консервная банка, привязанная к кошачьей ноге. Свет снова погас. На ходу произнося заклинания, Гарри медленно обошел разбросанные по полу доспехи и внимательно посмотрел на качающуюся половину двустворчатой двери со стеклянными витражами.

— Миссис Малфой?

Тишина. Он переступил ногами, делая вид, что уходит, замер — и услышал длинный свистящий выдох.

— Люмос! Люмос!

Тусклые огни переплыли через порог и замерли. Распахнув дверь, Гарри вошел внутрь. Его взгляд быстро обежал пухлые спинки кресел, массивный шкаф и такой же массивный столик на низких ножках, открытую коробку сигар, нож, тяжелые шторы на ромбовидном окне, за которым сеялся снег… Густая изломанная тень лежала прямо под окном, и кто-то тяжело, мелко дышал, кутаясь в плотную ткань портьер.

— Выходи, — негромко сказал Гарри, поднимая палочку. — Кто бы ты ни был — выходи немедленно.

— Убери палочку, — сипло сказала тень.

— Уберу, когда выйдешь.

— У тебя все равно ничего не выйдет.

— Ну, Люмос же получается, — миролюбиво возразил Гарри.

Стайка огоньков медленно тускнела, погружая комнату во мрак; Гарри поднял было палочку, чтобы наколдовать еще, как шторы заколыхались, и тень медленно двинулась вперед, обретая объем и плоть. Остатки света блеснули на бледных чешуйчатых руках и желтоватых клыках, заскользили по впалой груди и острому горбу, поросшему белой шерстью. Гарри отступил на шаг, рука его безвольно опустилась. Последний люмос вспыхнул, осветив короткие ноги с широкими перепончатыми лапами — и растворился в темноте.

— Если ты сейчас начнешь ржать, Поттер, клянусь, я тебя убью, — проскрежетало из темноты.

— Драко… — выдохнул Гарри и сел прямо на пол. Посидел немного и спросил: — Где твои родители?

Тишина. Потом —  глухое шлеп-шлеп по толстому ковру, скрип кожаного кресла, тяжелый вздох.

— Не знаю. Не зажигай свет.

— Ладно.  Что тут случилось?

— Не знаю.

— Малфой…

— Я не знаю, что случилось, понятно тебе?!

Очень хотелось проснуться дома, в огромной кровати с синим балдахином. Хотелось потянуться и подмигнуть девице на мотоцикле, улыбающейся глянцевой зубастой улыбкой. Хотелось ругаться сквозь зубы на сигнал темпуса и лихорадочно натягивать форму. Хотелось попросить кошмарную тень напротив подойти и ущипнуть… или укусить. Или поцарапать. Гарри понял, что сейчас все-таки засмеется — и принялся дышать так, как учили когда-то давно на спецкурсе по сохранению хладнокровия. Вдох, раз-два-три, выдох. Вдох, раз-два-три-четыре, выдох. На одиннадцати Малфой спросил:

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Нечаянно, — коротко бросил Гарри.

Опять воцарилась тишина. За окном медленно светлело. Гарри дышал. Малфой ерзал в кресле.

— Поттер, скажи мне, что все это дурной сон, — попросил он на двадцати.

— Только если ты взамен меня разбудишь.

Малфой засмеялся, сипло, с подвыванием, будто лисица.

— Так нечестно, — заметил Гарри.

Малфой засмеялся еще сильнее, согнулся пополам, сунулся головой в ладони.

— По… подожди, Поттер. Просто подожди, ладно? Когда я тебе… расска… расскажу, ты поймешь, почему это так… так…

Гарри подумал, что, вероятно, должен сейчас что-то сделать, чтобы привести Малфоя в чувство — например, обездвижить, выволочь из дома и сунуть головой в снег. Перед глазами немедленно встало батальное полотно «Разъяренные падубы, уничтожающие клятвопреступника». Кое-как удержавшись от нервного смешка, Гарри поднялся и подошел к креслу, в котором корчилась уродливая тень.

— Малфой. Там у ворот поместья палаточный лагерь на пятнадцать человек. Лично Робардс и Хорс. В министерстве бьет колокол, и утром во всей магической Британии будет страшная паника. И все из-за вашей семьи. А ты думаешь о том, буду я над тобой ржать или нет. Я, по-твоему, кто?

— Ты сволочь, Поттер.

— А ты придурок. — Гарри осторожно положил руку на плечо Малфоя. Пальцы утонули в густой шерсти. — И эгоист. Я, между прочим, хочу ржать с тех пор, как какой-то ходячий куст тащил меня к твоему дому за штаны.

— И сдерживаешься, чтобы меня не травмировать?

Гарри чуть сжал его плечо.

— Скорее чтобы ты меня не травмировал, — серьезно сказал он. — Когтей у тебя я не разглядел, но клыки вызывают уважение.

— Знал бы — отрастил раньше.

— Так это все-таки ты сделал?  — спросил Гарри как можно мягче.

Малфой выпрямился, и Гарри разглядел его лицо, вернее, морду — плоскую, с круглыми желтыми глазами, расплюснутым носом и огромными вывороченными губами, смотревшимися голо и дико на фоне короткой белой шерсти.

— Фактически да, — сказал Малфой. Его била крупная судорожная дрожь.

— Как?

Он не думал, что дождется ответа. По опыту Гарри, ни одна жертва и ни один свидетель в таком состоянии не могли давать показания иначе, как под сильными успокоительными. Малфой глубоко вздохнул и обмяк; Гарри подумал, что надо бы убрать руку с его плеча, но тут Малфой заговорил, очень спокойно и монотонно, и он решил пока оставить все как есть.

— Вчера Гроффер попросил меня зайти в сувенирную лавку в маггловском Сохо. Сказал, что хозяйка лавки давно знает его как мастера игрушек, что он несколько лет был ее поставщиком и ее показания могут полностью опровергнуть вашу теорию о его патологической ненависти к магглам. Я пошел туда, чтобы побеседовать с миссис Гертрудой МакНил и в случае, если все подтвердится, сообщить аврорату о необходимости взять письменное свидетельство для рассмотрения в суде.

— Насколько я помню протокол, ты должен был сообщить об этом сразу.

— Я рад, что у тебя такая прекрасная память, Поттер. Ты собираешься мне еще что-нибудь рассказать о себе или будешь слушать?

— Дальше.

— Я отправился в этот магазин сразу, как ты выставил меня из камеры. Он называется «Крашеный попугай». Его хозяйка действительно знала Гроффера с самой лучшей стороны. Сказала, что он уже шесть лет привозит ей разные игрушки из дерева и проволоки, которые пользуются большим успехом у покупателей. Сказала, что никаких проблем ни с ним, ни с его товаром никогда не было. Что у нее есть постоянные покупатели, которые часто спрашивают его изделия. Что она не знает более любезного и воспитанного джентльмена.

— На ней было Империо?

— Нет. Никаких следов магии. Она говорила совершенно чистосердечно. Чуть не заболтала меня до смерти… А потом я взял тот шар.

— Какой шар?

Малфой издал что-то среднее между смехом и всхлипом. Его снова затрясло.

— Обычный сувенирный шар, Поттер. Знаешь, такие стеклянные игрушки, в которых падает снег. Только у магглов эти штуки выглядят очень по-идиотски и дешево. Вот я взял такой с прилавка проклятой старухи, пока она пела дифирамбы Грофферу. И он…

— И он раскололся, как две трети чертовых подарков Гроффера, — закончил Гарри медленно. — Твою мать, Малфой. Почему ты сразу не пришёл в аврорат? Ты же знал, чем это может кончиться!

— Интересно, откуда?! — взревел Малфой и вскочил.

Его огромные глаза горели, как две маленькие луны, с клыков закапала слюна. Гарри шарахнулся — зрелище было, мягко говоря, жуткое. Малфой пошел на него, продолжая рычать:

— Вы же сами исследовали артефакты Гроффера! Вы же установили, что они действуют только на магглов! Вы же проверили его вдоль и поперек! Это же в ваших отчетах сказано, что Гроффер чуть ли не сквиб и ему никогда не сделать ничего опасного для мага!

— Драко. — Гарри поднял палочку.

— А теперь ты говоришь мне, что я знал! Маггловская недоделка развалилась у меня в руках — а я знал?! Знал, что этот ваш гребаный «сквиб» способен сделать такое со старейшей магической семьей Британии?! Да если бы я знал, Поттер — ты думаешь, я притащил бы такое проклятие в дом, где живет моя мать?!

— Стой, Малфой. Я последний раз говорю.

— Да мне плевать, что ты говоришь!

— Петрификус тоталус!

Из палочки вывалился, шурша, сноп бумажных цветов. Когтистая лапа рассекла воздух. Едва успев увернуться, Гарри схватил со стола массивную бронзовую пепельницу и ударил чудовище прямо в безумно скалящуюся морду. Раздался противный глухой треск.  Мутная ярость исчезла из глаз Драко, взгляд его прояснился на мгновение, потускнел — и Малфой рухнул на пол со страшным грохотом, перевернув низкий столик.

— О господи.

Гарри отшвырнул пепельницу и опустился на колени рядом с неподвижным телом. На волосатой шее пульс не нашелся. Гарри зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть на груди Малфоя и замер. Сердце билось, тяжело и гулко. Он облегченно выдохнул и осторожно коснулся щеки. Пальцы стали мокрыми. Гарри вгляделся и понял, что это была не кровь. Стало мучительно неловко и жаль, как когда-то давно, в школе… он осторожно ощупал лицо и вздохнул: история, кажется, повторялась почти дословно. Правда теперь у Малфоя, слава богу, был всего лишь сломан нос.

Гарри встал и огляделся по сторонам. Комнату медленно заполнял тусклый заоконный свет, но для того, чтобы рыться в шкафах в поисках чего-нибудь пригодного в этой ситуации — вот хотя бы спиртного — все-таки было слишком темно. Со второй попытки он зажег палочкой свечу в витом настенном канделябре и принялся обходить с ней все подсвечники и лампы. На Малфоя Гарри не смотрел — чувство неловкой жалости никак не оставляло его, и от этого было до смерти противно, как если бы он тащил беспамятного Малфоя голым на людную площадь. Язычки пламени вылизывали мутный воздух комнаты до мягкого желтого сияния, отражались в серебряных основаниях канделябров. Гарри подошел к окну, взглянул в рябую серую муть за стеклом. Что-то двигалось там, среди разбавленной темноты и снега. Он подумал, что будет неплохо на всякий случай укрепить входные двери — потом, когда Малфой очнется.

За спиной раздался слабый сиплый стон. Гарри обернулся, но почти сразу отвел глаза и рванул на себя штору. Дубовая гардина заскрипела, темно-зеленая плотная ткань с тяжелым вздохом осела к его ногам. Он подхватил ее, подтащил к Малфою и накрыл уродливое, по-звериному обнаженное тело. Малфой снова застонал, повернул голову. Желтые глаза чуть приоткрылись.

 

— Лежи, лежи. Я сейчас найду что-нибудь, кровь уберем, хотя вот же… Эпискеи! Черт, не работает… Потерпи, ладно?

Огневиски в шкафу был, видимо, какой-то особенный. Когда Гарри вылил его на кусок шторы и принялся осторожно вытирать Малфою морду, по ткани и шерсти побежали серебристые искры. Запах стоял такой умопомрачительный, что кружилась голова. Малфой, который сперва лежал смирно с закрытыми глазами, вдруг зашмыгал заживающим носом и заскреб лапой по ковру.

— Потерпи, — сказал Гарри и снова потянулся за бутылкой — явно коллекционная выпивка оказалась неплохим средством от кровотечения.

— Ты что делаешь? — в гнусавом голосе слышался явный ужас.

— Пытаюсь помочь. Что, не надо?

— Ты… — Малфой зашарил в воздухе лапой, поймал руку Гарри с зажатым в нем куском мокрой шторы. Глаза его широко распахнулись. — Хха!

— Что?

— «Слеза феникса». Девять бутылок во всем мире. Отец как зеницу ока берег. Дай сюда.

— Я же не знал. — Гарри протянул ему бутылку. — То-то я смотрю, кровь остановилась, и вообще.

— Угу. Отодвинься, а.

Гарри отодвинулся. Малфой оперся на руки и медленно, покачиваясь, сел с бутылкой в руке. Штора сползла с него, открывая шерстистый торс и выгнутые вперед плечи. Малфой перехватил бутылку второй рукой и уставился на чешуйчатые пальцы с длинными острыми когтями.

— Что, Поттер, противно смотреть? — спросил он и хлебнул из бутылки. Дорожка искорок побежала по подбородку.

— Нет. Просто ты вообще-то голый, — буркнул Гарри.

— Ххха! — повторил Малфой и глотнул еще. — Ты, я думаю, ждешь, что я буду извиняться.

— Толку-то ждать невозможного… Гостю выпивка не положена, я так понимаю.

Малфой протянул ему виски.  Гарри принял бутылку из серой когтистой лапы, глубоко вздохнул и поднес горлышко к губам. В горло полилось концентрированное горьковатое тепло. Он почти физически чувствовал общее «ааахх», как будто все его тело, от сердца до печени, омылось изнутри. Гарри с уважением посмотрел на бутылку и передал ее обратно Малфою.

— Чудесная вещь. — Он с удивлением услышал в своем голосе мечтательные нотки.

Малфой кивнул и снова присосался к горлышку. — Тебе не хватит?

Малфой помотал своей круглой короткоухой головой, но, сделав всего глоток, все же отставил бутылку в сторону.

— Что мне делать, Поттер? — спросил он тихо.

Гарри подумал, что и сам бы хотел задать этот вопрос кому-нибудь, и не просто задать, а получить на него внятный ответ. Но вокруг молчал огромный чужой дом, потрескивали свечи, а на полу рядом сидело нечто, напоминающее одновременно кота и ящерицу. И было Драко Малфоем.

— Я думаю, для начала нам надо договориться, что никто из нас не устраивает истерик ни по каким поводам.

— Даже если я замечу, что от многолетнего общения с Уизелом ты отупел?

— Даже если я выясню, что Люциус Малфой стал дождевым червяком, и приду к выводу, что это наилучшее занятие для него.

В желтых глазах вспыхнуло бешенство. Гарри не отвел взгляда.

— Ладно, — процедил Малфой. — И что дальше 

— Дальше мы сначала найдем твоих родителей — или хотя бы поймем, что с ними стало. А потом найдем выход. В конце концов, я не слышал о проклятии, которое нельзя было бы снять.

— Это потому, что ты вырос с магглами. Есть еще одна вещь, на которой я настаиваю.

— Какая?

— Мне нужна какая-то одежда.

— И в чем проблема?

Малфой посмотрел на него с отвращением.

— Проблема в том, что я, если ты не заметил, сильно изменился за прошедший вечер. Я выше на полголовы и шире раза в два, на спине у меня горб, на руках и ногах чешуя, и все это страшно мерзнет. А к тому же я не хотел бы сеять в тебе чувство неполноценности, расхаживая без штанов!

— Кхм. Да. Ладно.

— Неужели ты смутился, Поттер? — Малфой осклабился.

— Нет, просто пытаюсь деликатно напомнить тебе, что снятие проклятия устраняет все его проявления, включая бычьи яйца и член до колена.

— А если это мои собственные?

— Тогда мне тебя жаль. Выглядит, конечно, круто, но совершенно нефункционально.

— Ты напрасно в этом уверен, — мурлыкнул Малфой, облизнувшись.

Гарри покачал головой и поднялся.

— Ты пьян. Лежи тут — я обойду дом и вернусь.

— Еще чего не хватало! Ну-ка, помоги мне встать.

 Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на нетерпеливо шевелящиеся острые когти и ухватился за чешуйчатое запястье. Малфой оказался невероятно тяжелым; Гарри чуть не упал, пока тот неловко ворочался и, мотаясь из стороны в сторону, поднимался на ноги. Распрямившись, наконец, Малфой стряхнул с себя его руку и, расправив плечи, насколько это позволял горб, двинулся к двери. По полу за ним волочился толстый хвост, похожий на огромный кусок пакли. Гарри потер лицо руками, подумал, взял с настенной полки канделябр с тремя свечами и побрел следом. 

Это было почти как в доме на Гриммо — тихо, темно и гулко. Пару раз Драко, шедший впереди, останавливался и звал родителей, потом прислушивался к долгому эху и снова шлепал вперед по лестницам и коридорам. Так они обошли несколько комнат непонятного назначения, спальни, кухню — пустую, холодную и жутковатую без огня в печи, с медными тусклыми глазами сковородок и кастрюль на стенах. Возле двери библиотеки Драко затоптался в нерешительности, поднял было лапу, чтобы толкнуть дверь — и медленно опустил ее.

— Отец часто проводит здесь вечера, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Гарри. — Если его здесь нет… я не знаю…

— Давай лучше представим, что он там есть, и клыки у него в два раза больше, чем у тебя, — предложил Гарри, подавив вновь вспыхнувшее чувство неловкой жалости. — Что будем делать?

— Если нападет — бросишь в него канделябр, — в тон ему ответил Малфой и распахнул дверь. — Папа? Ты здесь?

Никто не ответил. Плечи Малфоя опустились, будто горб на его спине вдруг обратился в мешок чистого золота. Он переступил порог. Гарри прикусил губу и повыше поднял подсвечник. Свечи затрещали, зачадили и вдруг вспыхнули ярким алым пламенем, выпустив клубы дыма. Гарри резко отпрянул, отводя за порог руку с подсвечником. Драко обернулся.

— Что ты?

— Здесь что-то есть, — ответил Гарри. — Огонь реагирует!

— Да что тут может… аааапчхи! Ааапчхи! Аааа…

Гарри медленно опустился на пол и поставил канделябр на пол, укрыв его за распахнутой дверью. Потом так же медленно поднялся, не сводя глаз с Малфоя — и неторопливо раскручивающегося за его спиной вихря. В ноздри ударил запах книжного клея и пыли, старой бумаги и высохшей кожи. Драко все чихал, болезненно кривясь, глаза его превратились в щелки.

— Малфой. Иди ко мне.

— Аааапчхи!

Вихрь вращался все быстрее на тонкой ноге, похожей на веретено, из середины его поднималась тонкая петля. Гарри в один прыжок преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от Малфоя, и дернул его на себя. Они покатились по полу. Раздался резкий сухой свист — и все стихло. Гарри лежал, вжавшись лицом в жесткую шерсть, и чувствовал, как бьется под его щекой чужое сердце.

— Ты меня хочешь убить или трахнуть, Поттер? — поинтересовался гнусавый сиплый голос.

— Да тьфу на тебя! — прошипел Гарри и осторожно поднял голову. Ножки кресел и книжных шкафов, несколько вымазанных в чернилах перьев под столом… — Еще немного, и тебя бы придушила какая-то пакость, а ты все не протрезвеешь!

— Как она выглядела? — спросил Драко.

— Как серый вихрь, из которого растет лассо. Знаешь, что это может быть?

— Нет. Слушай, ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Вроде нет. — Гарри чихнул, снова уткнувшись носом в грудь Малфоя.

— Это пыль, — пробормотал Драко. — В жизни тут не было столько пыли. Ну-ка, слезь!

Гарри скатился с него на ковер. Малфой медленно перевернулся на бок — и Гарри очень четко увидел на темном ворсе серую границу, очерчивающую место, где только что лежали их тела.

— Вот почему свечи так реагировали! Еще бы чуть-чуть, и тут бы все сгорело к чертовой матери, да и мы заодно. Надо уходить.

— Это точно. 

Малфой в одно текучее движение ухватил его за рукав, поднялся — и застыл, будто каменный. В безвольно упавшей руке болтались алые лоскуты аврорской формы.

— Малфой, ты что?  — Гарри, морщась, потер предплечье, на котором выступили капли крови.

— Это он.

Пылинки оседали в горле. Под веками будто заработала мясорубка. Гарри подхватил Малфоя под локоть и поволок к выходу. Тот не сопротивлялся, только бормотал: «это он, он» — и лишь когда они вывалились в коридор, взглянул на Гарри. Глаза у него были безумные.

— Там мой отец, Поттер.

— Тот вихрь? — спросил Гарри, захлопывая дверь. 

— Нет. Стойка для тростей. В кресле.

Пыль в горле пришла в движение. Гарри закашлялся, согнувшись пополам, оперся рукой о стену. Малфой неподвижно стоял рядом и таращился на него дикими желтыми глазами. Алый тонкий лоскут соскользнул с его пальцев и стек на пол.

Кое-как разогнувшись, Гарри отодвинул Драко от двери, заглянул внутрь. Что-то высокое топорщилось из большого кресла у стола. Высокое, массивное и явно не живое. Гарри хотел было спросить, с чего Малфой взял, что это — его отец. Потом еще раз посмотрел на то, что стояло в кресле и чему там было совершенно не место. И закрыл дверь.  Кончики свечей дрожали, дробя темноту.

— Надо принести что-нибудь и накрыть, — пробормотал он.

— Он не покойник, чтобы его накрывать! — взревел Малфой.

Гарри, мысленно обругав себя всеми словами, которые успел вспомнить за один шаг, взял его за предплечья.

— От пыли. Там пылища такая, Драко. От пыли. Все кончится — а он весь в пыли. Ему не понравится.

Малфой смотрел на него все теми же безумными глазами. Губы у него тряслись. Гарри придвинулся ближе. Малфой ткнулся мордой ему в макушку и разрыдался.  От него пахло мускусом, виски, мокрой шерстью. И старыми книгами.

Они долго стояли так. Малфой плакал, как ребенок — горько и тяжело, срываясь на крик; Гарри совершенно не знал, что с этим делать, и поэтому просто не шевелился и не разжимал рук. В памяти опять всплыла та старая история времен детства и войны и потом почему-то — уже накрепко забытая сцена в кабинете Дамблдора, сразу после смерти Сириуса, и это оказалось вдруг так остро и болезненно, что Гарри на мгновение почувствовал, что сейчас сам уткнется в шерстяную грудь Малфоя и разревется так, будто ему шесть лет. Он прикрыл глаза и представил себе толстую стальную плиту, а за ней — разгромленный кабинет и расстроенного старика в очках-половинках. Потом выдохнул — и плита с грохотом рухнула в пол.

— Малфой, — сказал Гарри на пробу и выяснил, что может нормально дышать.

Тот пробубнил что-то и отстранился. Круглая большая голова почти вжалась в плечи. Гарри осторожно обошел его, взял с пола канделябр с наполовину прогоревшими свечами и отвел руку в сторону — так, чтобы свет не падал на Малфоя.

— Куда теперь? — спросил он сухо.

Малфой помолчал — и когда заговорил, голос его был почти нормальным для его нынешней формы:

— В спальнях мы были. Осталась оранжерея.

— Дьявольские силки и все в таком роде?

— Ты со своей работой стал психопатом, Поттер? Орхидеи. Совершенно нормальные. И будь добр — держись от меня подальше со свечами, а то подпалишь шерсть.

Гарри пожал плечами и снова пошел следом за Малфоем, испытывая не вполне нормальное для взрослого человека желание наклониться и дернуть торжественно волочащийся по полу хвост. Влажная макушка мерзла. Его снова посетила мысль, что все это дурной сон, или он сошел с ума и бредит. Все то время, пока они шли до оранжереи, Гарри пытался отогнать эту идею, но она была слишком соблазнительна. Когда Малфой толкнул лапой глухую дверь, из-за которой повеяло уже знакомым тошнотворным запахом замерзшей, расползающейся в кашу травы, Гарри понял, что надо что-то делать, и немедленно.

— Стой, — попросил он и прислонился к стене.

— Что такое?

— Просто подожди. Дай мне… подумать. 

Малфой раздраженно зашипел:

— Знаешь, мне всегда очень нравилось, когда газеты называли тебя «самый сильный маг современности». В жизни смешнее ничего не слышал. Я понимаю, что ты вырос среди магглов, Поттер — но мог бы…

— Малфой, заткнись нахрен и дай мне спокойно постоять!

— Да можешь и посидеть в общем-то. Хоть спать тут ложись. Хочешь, коврик выделю?

— Малфой.

Тот наконец-то замолчал. Гарри вдохнул сквозь зубы, выдохнул.

— Пошли.

Стеклянные стены были разбиты — не целиком, а неровными дырами, будто кто-то рвал огромным пальцем прозрачное полотно. В темных дырах свистел ледяной ветер. Цветы свисали из ящиков, как куклы с обрезанными веревками. Сквозь ажурный купол просвечивало сереющее небо. В мутном тяжелом воздухе висел снег.

— Как в том шаре, — пробормотал Драко, оглядываясь. — Видишь что-нибудь странное, Поттер?

— Вижу, — ответил Гарри и сунул ему в лапу подсвечник.

Платяная вешалка из слоновой кости лежала возле стопки огромных горшков. Гарри осторожно, двумя руками поднял ее с пола…

— Не шевелись, Поттер.

Он застыл с холодной хрупкой тяжестью в руках. Драко, выставив перед собой подсвечник, словно щит, мягко шагнул к нему. Гарри ощутил какое-то движение возле своей щеки и крепче сжал в руках вешалку.

— А говорил, обычные орхидеи. 

— Они и были обычные, как пыль в библиотеке, — процедил Малфой. — Не шевелись.

Что-то темное, гибкое переползло через плечо Гарри и обвилось вокруг желтоватой резной стойки. Скрутилось в плотное кольцо, потом еще в одно, потянуло. Он разжал пальцы. Вешалка мягко выскользнула из его рук и повисла, покачиваясь, на черных гладких корнях орхидей. Гарри сделал осторожный шаг влево. По его щеке заскользило что-то мокрое, холодное, оставляя скользкий след. Драко быстро шагнул вперед и ткнул перед собой свечами. Раздался такой звук, будто с горы вниз рухнула куча песка — и что-то отшвырнуло Гарри к двери.

— Поттер, ты в порядке? — спросил Малфой неживым голосом.

— Кажется, да…

Он поднял голову. Драко пятился, держа перед собой горящие свечи, а прямо перед ним извивалось, сплеталось кублом странное существо из мертвых цветов и живых корней. Вешалка стояла на полу, обвитая черными отростками и осыпанная мерзлыми листьями.

— После библиотеки — мы просто идиоты. — Гарри распахнул дверь.

— Как думаешь, если я брошу в них огнем, что будет? — прошипел Драко, продолжая пятиться. Хвост ходил ходуном, выметая за его спиной идеально белую мраморную дорожку.

— У них твоя мать.

— А если все так и останется?

— Мы можем прикончить их позже.

— Уговорил.

Дверь захлопнулась. Драко отшвырнул подсвечник в сторону.

— Мы остались без света, — сказал Гарри.

— Плевать. Солнце всходит. Ты говорил — возле поместья топчется куча народу? — Гарри кивнул. — Пошли.

— Вокруг дома бродят деревья.

— И тебе ужасно страшно? Возьмем топор. Я понятия не имею, где он, но я хороший хозяин и потрачу пару часов, чтобы мой гость чувствовал себя уютно!

— Малфой.

— Что?!

— Мы договорились не устраивать истерики.

Малфой оскалился и зашипел:

— Ох, извини, Поттер, что я такой нервный. Особенно на твоем фоне — ты-то у нас само спокойствие! Но знаешь что: это мои родители! Если тебе этого не понять, то…

Он осекся. Гарри стоял, внимательно смотрел, как гибрид кошки и ящерицы трет лоб ладонью, процарапывая шерсть, и думал, что очень, очень хочет проснуться.

— Ты меня не дослушал, Малфой — а я хотел сказать, что попал сюда нечаянно. Не представляю, сколько прошло времени с тех пор — но Рон видел, как я прошел через барьер, который окружает поместье. И насколько я понял то, что говорили Хорс и Робардс, — ни у кого больше не получилось.

— То есть ты опять исключительный.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Я опять исключительный. Но ты прав: возможно, барьер пропустит меня назад или выпустит тебя. Или кто-то сможет пройти со мной. Надо попробовать. А топор нам ни к чему. Эти деревья тебя же и охраняли.

— Плохо охраняли, — дернул скрюченным плечом Драко — Хотя ты наверняка им поклонился и заговорил зубы, как всегда.

— Зубов у них, слава богу, не было. И вспоминай пореже наше школьное прошлое, Малфой. Побереги здоровье.

На крыльце намело солидный сугроб. Им пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы открыть дверь хотя бы наполовину. Гарри первым выбрался наружу, Малфой попробовал протиснуться следом и едва не застрял: горб не пролезал в слишком узкую щель. Гарри кое-как раскидал снег, рванул дверь на себя, и Малфой, неловко переступая утиными лапами, вышел под темно-серое небо. Падубы стояли перед ними ровной зеленой стеной — но расступились, едва к ним подошли ближе. Малфой протянул лапу и потрогал серый ствол одного из деревьев. Пальцы у него дрожали. Раздался шелест и скрип, и Гарри увидел, как падубы сплетают ветки, образуя длинный сводчатый коридор из яркой листвы и алых ягод. Малфой обернулся. На плечах у него лежал снег.

— Они мне помогают. Смотри, — он снова потрогал ладонью гладкую кору. — Защищают меня.

— Я же говорил.

— Да… ты говорил. Интересно, я могу им приказывать? — Гарри пожал плечами. — Мне нужно добраться до ворот и не замерзнуть.  Уберите снег!

Падубы не шелохнулись, только зеленый свод стал плотнее и гуще. Малфой раздраженно побарабанил когтями по стволу.

— И что ты встал, Поттер?

Они шли, по щиколотку проваливаясь в сугробы. В ботинках у Гарри хлюпало, ноги совершенно онемели. Пару раз он пытался наложить согревающие чары на себя и Малфоя, но из этого почти ничего не вышло: в ботинках просто ненадолго согрелась вода. Как чары подействовали на Малфоя, он не знал: тот просто шел вперед, вытаскивая и опуская плоские ступни. Это было довольно забавное зрелище — как будто кто-то с кривыми и короткими ногами напялил на себя ласты и решил прогуляться в них по улице. Гарри шел позади и соображал, реагируют ли такие конечности на растирание, скажем, «Слезой феникса» и удастся ли найти что-то, что послужит Малфою обувью. А потом они подошли к ограде поместья.

Теперь, в жидком свете зимнего утра, он выглядел намного страшнее, чем ночью. Гарри вдруг вспомнил фильм, который смотрел когда-то давно, еще в детстве, до визита Хагрида — фильм о пустоте космоса, где нет ничего, кроме абсолютной, непроницаемой тьмы. Ему тогда несколько ночей снились кошмары, в которых не было ни зеленых вспышек, ни женского крика — только черная стена, веющая ледяным холодом, стена вокруг дома на Прайвет-Драйв, пожирающая небо и землю. В этом сне он стоял на краю пропасти, разверзающейся в двух шагах от крыльца, видел, как она приближается — но не мог пошевельнуть и пальцем. Это воспоминание с такой ясностью ударило в него, что Гарри захлебнулся воздухом. Ледяная тьма стояла перед ним, неподвижная и безучастная.

— Не надо, Поттер, — услышал он сиплый от ужаса шепот. — Не ходи туда. Пожалуйста, не ходи, не надо!

— Да я и не смогу, — так же сипло ответил ему Гарри. Сердце в груди зашлось и остановилось, потом бухнуло в горло, перед глазами поплыли пятна…

Очнулись они уже возле дома. Ветер слегка покачивал приоткрытую дверь, бросал в темный проем пригоршни снега. Не взглянув на Гарри, Малфой быстро прошлепал на крыльцо и скрылся внутри. Гарри на негнущихся ногах подошел к двери, оглянулся. Узкая черная полоса за макушками деревьев выглядела жуткой — но далекой, почти безопасной. Контраст ее с жемчужным небом был почти красив, как кроткая улыбка безумца.

Из-за двери высунулась когтистая лапа и втащила его в дом.

Не сказав друг другу ни слова, они вернулись в разгромленную курительную. Малфой поднял стоящую на полу бутылку, бухнулся на кожаный диван. Гарри упал рядом. Малфой зубами вытащил пробку и влил себе в пасть с полстакана огневиски. 

— Волдеморт, — сказал он тем же сиплым голосом и поднял вверх бутылку, — Волдеморт был хотя бы похож на человека. Пей, Поттер. Если ты хоть слово скажешь, я тебя убью — просто пей.

Когда выпивка кончилась, и довольно быстро, — Малфой встал, подошел к обширному бару, долго гремел там и в конце концов извлек на свет пузатую емкость вроде прозрачного кувшина, содержимое которой по цвету походило на очень темный янтарь. Гарри критически посмотрел на него:

— Слушай, Малфой, тебе не кажется, что мы за все время не сделали ничего умного? Я так еще и струсил.

— Я тебе, кажется, сказал, чтоб ты заткнулся. Мы делаем что-то умное вот прямо сейчас!

И Малфой швырнул в него кувшином. Гарри поймал. Малфой расстроенно пробурчал что-то и снова упал на диван. Выдрав широкую пробку, Гарри сделал пару глотков, сунул виски Малфою и принялся стягивать ботинки. Малфой посмотрел на него с отвращением и стал пить. Виски текло из пасти по обросшему шерстью подбородку, капало на грудь и колени. Гарри, чувствуя невероятную, полубезумную легкость, подцепил пальцем янтарную каплю, повисшую на слипшейся сосулькой шерсти, и сунул в рот. Малфой хихикнул, оторопело и пьяно, и передал ему кувшин. Потом они молча пили, потом окончательно наступило утро.

А потом Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то рычал ему в ухо.

— Рон, твою мать, — пробормотал он и ткнул локтем вбок.

Рык перешел в короткий скулеж — и по уху Гарри прошелся шершавый мокрый язык. Сон слетел мгновенно; Гарри резко сел на кровати и уперся взглядом в широкое окно, закрытое плотными синими шторами. Сквозь щель на пол падал тонкий, как лезвие бритвы, луч солнца. По ноге сильно шлепнуло, матрас закачался. Гарри поморгал, глядя, как из-под одеяла высовывается и, зябко дернувшись, залезает обратно утиная лапа. Потом перевел взгляд вбок и успел увидеть круглый затылок и короткое шерстистое ухо, прежде чем все это тоже скрылось под одеялом.

«О господи», — подумал Гарри. Потер лицо руками и свалился обратно в постель, думая, что «Слезу феникса» и что они там еще пили— можно продавать как лекарство от забот, тревог, головной боли и воспаления легких заодно.  Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас — после блужданий по снегу, долгой попойки и сна в одежде. В голове царила ясность, в душе — сосредоточенный покой, и это несмотря на то, что под боком сопел клыкастый Малфой и они оба находились в эпицентре какого-то совершенно невиданного и от этого еще более пугающего проклятия.

На этом моменте его размышлений тело Гарри решило, что отсутствие забот противоречит природе. Пришлось вылезать из-под теплого одеяла и идти искать уборную. Малфоя Гарри решил не будить, рассудив, что в доме, подобном этому, все удобства прилагаются прямо к спальне. И это действительно оказалось так; единственным, что портило фарфорово-чугунное и латунно-медное совершенство, был совершенно ужасный холод. Гарри кое-как вымыл руки под ледяной водой и едва ли не бегом вернулся в спальню. Залез под одеяло, подтянул колени к груди и, подумав, сунул холодные пальцы в малфоевскую шерсть на спине.

— Прекрати меня лапать, Поттер, — сказал Малфой сонно и, пошарив под одеялом ластами, пригреб ноги Гарри поближе к себе. — Какого хрена ты такой холодный?

— Потому что у тебя в доме примерно так же, как на улице. Ты что, не чувствуешь?

Малфой помотал головой.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил он.

— Все. Полностью.

— Угу. И я. Жалко, что «Слезы феникса» всего девять бутылок в мире, да?

— Уже восемь.

— Да… отец будет очень зол… Ты придумал, что мы будем делать?

— Поймем, который час. Найдем мою палочку. Затопим камин или чем вы тут греетесь. Сообразим, что станем есть. А потом будем думать, сопоставлять и анализировать.

— Приятно послушать практического человека. В тебе никак аврор проснулся, Поттер.

— Проснулся. — Гарри помолчал. — Если бы Робардс меня вчера видел — уволил бы тут же за профнепригодность.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Робардс — полукровка. Вырос с магглами, как и ты. Так что если бы он все это вчера увидел, ему было бы не до тебя.

— А ты не изменился, — заметил Гарри.

Малфой вздохнул и повернулся к нему. Гарри с отстраненным удивлением обнаружил, что круглые желтые глаза с вертикальными, тонкими, как иглы, зрачками окружены короткими и густыми белыми ресницами. Зрелище было настолько дикое, что хотелось отвернуться.

— Я очень изменился, Поттер, — серьезно сказал Малфой и в качестве доказательства, очевидно, зевнул во всю пасть. — А вот ты — нет. Если бы ты был американским магглом, то обязательно боролся бы за чье-нибудь равноправие, игнорируя совершенно очевидные различия.

— Ну-ну, расскажи мне о различиях магглорожденных и чистокровных. Давно я не слышал эту песню.

— Изволь — хотя говорить о таком в постели дурной тон. Большинство магглорожденных узнает о существовании магии в тот день, когда им приносят письмо из Хогвартса. К тому времени в них уже сидят разнообразные страшилки про буку под кроватью, про вампиров, про оборотней…

— Что полностью соответствует действительности!

— Да, но чистокровные-то не живут в этом страхе вечно. Нас учат, как прогнать бугимена и что делать при встрече с вампиром — как магглы учат своих детей не садиться в машины к чужим людям. Магия — наше естественное состояние! А вы никогда не можете до конца изжить свой страх перед ней. Рано или поздно вы сталкиваетесь с чем-то таким, что все ваше сознание в голос вопит: «Этого не может быть, я сошел с ума!». Чистокровный маг в этом смысле боится только Азкабана.

— И еще за свою шкуру, — не удержался Гарри.

— За свою шкуру боятся абсолютно все, за редкими исключениями, — спокойно ответил Малфой. — А вот Азкабан — это место, где невозможна магия. Ты же в курсе, что там до сих пор сходят с ума, хотя никаких дементоров и в помине нет?

— В курсе.

— Ну вот. А теперь посмотри, что произошло: ты почти лишился возможности колдовать и одновременно столкнулся с таким типом магии, которой в жизни не видел. Да еще этот барьер… — Малфоя передернуло. — Странно, что ты еще способен думать, а не пускаешь пузыри, глядя в стену. Вполне бы мог.

— Ну спасибо.

— Не за что. Когда ты пришел — я находился в шаге от этого состояния. Потому что я, знаешь ли, тоже в жизни не видел ничего подобного и не мог колдовать. Это не говоря про… все остальное. Так что успокойся, Поттер: твоей славе бесстрашного победителя Волдеморта ничего не угрожает.  С тобой все совершенно нормально, даже более чем.

— Ты такой милый, Малфой, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я что-то переживаю: есть ли у меня то, что тебе нужно в обмен на этот сеанс просвещения.

— Ну разумеется, есть. Но, поскольку я полностью одобряю твой план, где сначала согреться, потом поесть, а потом уже думать — я, пожалуй, расскажу тебе о своих мотивах после завтрака. Кстати, по первому пункту у меня есть нерадостные новости — дом стоит на жарких камнях.

Гарри выругался. Жаркие камни брали из потухших вулканов; извергнутые наружу из самого сердца земли, они обладали невероятным магическим потенциалом и одновременно были хранилищем первозданной, неупорядоченной стихии огня. Две эти силы все время находились в противодействии, одновременно подстёгивая друг друга и сковывая в определенных пределах. Поэтому жаркие камни были совершенно бесполезны в качестве артефактов — зато идеальны для строительства. В Британии они снискали особую популярность: маг, построивший дом на жарких камнях, мог держать камины исключительно ради традиций, эстетики и уюта. О таком варварстве, как система парового отопления, можно было и не упоминать. Драко был абсолютно прав: хуже новости нельзя было придумать. Прогреть махину, в которой все печи фактически были декоративными, в условиях угасшей магии было совершенно невозможно.

— А кухонные плиты тоже на жарких камнях? — спросил Гарри, одновременно пытаясь поймать за хвост какую-то мысль, которая мелькнула в голове — и тут же испарилась, оставив по себе только сознание чего-то очень важного.

— Рехнулся? Там же только отраву можно было бы приготовить — и то бы не вышла как следует!

Гарри решительно откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на ледяной пол.

— Тогда хватит валяться, Малфой! Будем обустраивать жизненное пространство.

— Сейчас, — пробурчал Малфой. — Кстати, твоя палочка вон там, на столике. И моя заодно, хотя толку от нее никакого. Возьми — на всякий случай.

Палочка действительно пригодилась — во всяком случае, палочка Гарри. С ее помощью они с пятой попытки изготовили Малфою что-то вроде свободных домашних штанов и очень больших носков. На это пошла пара весьма элегантных твидовых костюмов, один килт и одна зимняя мантия, подбитая соболем. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Малфой мрачно заметил, что они забыли сделать прорезь для хвоста. Гарри, героически сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, сказал, что, если не слишком давит, то лучше сделать это на кухне, где есть ножи, а с такой магией лучше не рисковать. При слове «ножи» Малфой нехорошо покосился на него и скрылся в ванной, велев взять из шкафа что-нибудь подходящее.

— Вряд ли тут что-то найдется, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Я ниже ростом и шире. Лучше скажи — у тебя в доме водится такое чудо, как иголки и нитки, или это удел мадам Малкин?

— Умеешь же ты себя продать, Поттер… открой средний ящик шкафа, там дорожный набор. Зачем тебе нитки?

— Затем, что магия тут работает как попало. Развалится твой костюмчик, заработаешь радикулит и ревматизм. Лучше сшить по-настоящему.

— А ты умеешь шить? Ты просто кладезь талантов, Поттер.

— Ты меня тоже удивляешь, — протянул Гарри, разглядывая простую пластмассовую коробку, явно купленную в каком-то супермаркете. — Почему не серебряная?

— Потому что Америка — это не та страна, где ценят хороший вкус. К тому же я жил в маггловском доме. — Малфой вернулся, поправляя хвост, выпущенный из неровно разрезанной ткани. — Если тебе так интересно, расскажу подробности потом. А сейчас давай уже пойдем и сделаем что-нибудь осмысленное!

Гарри кивнул.

— Сейчас. Только мы кое-что забыли.

Он подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы. В комнату хлынуло лимонное утреннее солнце.

— Когда мы ложились, был почти полдень, — задумчиво протянул Драко. — Получается, мы проспали чуть меньше суток.

— Получается, так. Что, идем?

Косые лучи солнца били сквозь прозрачные окна холла, и крошечные резные снежинки плясали в них. Малфой медленно сошел с лестницы и долго стоял, глядя на этот изящный танец. Потом открыл пасть и дохнул. Облако пара обволокло светом. Малфой отвернулся и пошел прочь. Хвост волочился за ним, медленно и торжественно, как шлейф за невестой или процессия за покойником. Гарри тронул сизую от изморози стену. Пальцы пронзило холодом, на обоях остались следы — алые с позолотой, невыносимо яркие, как ягоды рябины в снегу. На широкой лестнице лежали полосы желтого света. По изящно изогнутым перилам плясали солнечные искры. Просторный и светлый, дом казался длинным ледяным кристаллом с незастывшей сердцевиной, и они двигались сквозь него, как две крошечных рыбки, для которых больше не было ни рек, ни озер — только тонкое пространство еще не остановившейся воды.

— Малфой. 

Тот не обернулся. 

— Драко!

— Что тебе?

— Подожди меня.

Малфой дернул кривым плечом.

В огромной кухне все было таким же заиндевевшим и неподвижным. На донышках развешанных по стенам кастрюль цвели морозные узоры. Громада печи казалась ослепительно белой и неприступной. Гарри быстро подошел к ней, открыл чугунную дверцу с изображением всадника на гиппогрифе, подул на обожженные холодом пальцы.

— Где у вас дрова? Или уголь?

— Я не домовой эльф, — огрызнулся Малфой и растерянно огляделся. — Должно быть где-то здесь. Не шлялись же они за каждым разом в подвал!

Гарри фыркнул:

— Ты уже и сам думаешь, как маггл. Эльфам и надо-то было пальцами щелкнуть, чтоб все приплыло само. Или, может, печи сами собой горели.

— Я думаю не как маггл, а как любой вменяемый маг! Который в курсе, что применение волшебства к посуде, печам и воде в процессе приготовления на корню губит тонкость вкуса!

— Но… — Гарри вдруг растерялся. — Насколько я помню, полно магических кулинарных книг. Я видел, как соус льется из палочки…

— Это у Уизли, что ли? Ну, так это все равно что покупать готовый в супермаркете! Нормальные люди такое есть в жизни не будут. У них же нет домового эльфа, да? Хотя о чем я говорю — конечно, у этих нищебродов нет домового эльфа. А только магия домовиков не сказывается…

— Малфой, мы будем бить тебе морду или искать растопку?

— Не устраивай истерик, Гарри, — мурлыкнул Малфой. — Уголь скорее всего в том ящике.

Он ткнул когтем в огромный ларь, стоящий неподалеку от печи, который был настолько большим, что Гарри пришлось задрать голову, чтобы выяснить, не стоит ли сверху что-нибудь и нет ли замка. Быстро оглядевшись, он подтащил к ящику высокую дубовую скамью, поставил на нее крепкий стул, влез на него и с трудом откинул тяжеленную крышку. И разочарованно присвистнул.

— Что, пусто? — спросил Малфой.

— Нет. Но осталось на самом дне. Придется одному из нас лезть внутрь.

— Если ты имеешь в виду меня, то я не полезу, — отрезал Малфой.

— Интересно знать, почему!

— А потому, что ты меня потом не вытащишь, а сам я не выберусь.

— Будешь цепляться когтями за стены.

— Вообще-то это наверняка больно! Веревку я порву этими же когтями, а лестницы тут нет.

— Вообще-то есть, — Гарри махнул рукой в угол, где стояло штук пять небольших раскладных лестниц. Стул под ним зашатался, и он быстро вцепился в край ларя. — Черт, жалко я их раньше не заметил.

— Мне тоже жаль! — пропыхтели совсем рядом. Гарри глянул вниз и увидел когтистые лапы, вцепившиеся в массивные резные ножки. — Немедленно слезай, мне неудобно держать!

Гарри спрыгнул на пол. Малфой с облегчённым вздохом выпустил стул, и он свалился со страшным грохотом.

— Попробуй Акцио, вдруг выйдет? — предложил Малфой.

Ничего не получилось. Вернее, получилось только наполовину: уголь в ящике поднимался примерно до середины, а потом рушился вниз. Над краями ларя каждый раз поднималось облако черной пыли, принимавшее самые причудливые формы — от гусеницы до гриба. На шестой попытке Гари понял, что у него дрожат руки, как если бы он ворочал уголь вручную, и убрал палочку.

— Бесполезно, — констатировал он и вытер пот со лба.

Малфой смерил его взглядом. Подтащил к ящику лестницу и осторожно поставил утиную лапу на первую ступеньку. Покачал ногой, проверяя, крепко ли стоит, и с тяжелым вздохом поставил вторую.

— Драко, подожди.

Малфой оглянулся. На его морде был написан героизм и высшая форма страдания. Гарри протянул ему жестяное ведро.

— Можно в зубы за ручку взять. А я пока веревку найду.

— Сверху сбросишь! — прошипел Малфой. — И осторожнее, не вздумай попасть в меня!

Гарри оглядел лестницу, оценил ширину ступеней и решил, что, пожалуй, Малфою ничего не грозит. Тем не менее он дождался, пока из ларя послышится стук упавшего тела, а над ящиком взовьется клуб угольной пыли — на этот раз в форме змеи, торчащей из валентиночного сердца. Морда у змеи была грустная, а вся картина в целом — несколько непристойная. Гарри хмыкнул и принялся грохотать ящиками и дверцами шкафов в поисках веревки.

— Мне тут еще долго сидеть, Поттер? — завопили из ящика.

— Я ищу веревку!

— Ищи быстрее!

— Вообще-то это твой дом, Малфой! В котором ты ничерта не знаешь, как и положено аристократу!

— Дай сюда ведро и какой-нибудь совок, пока я тебя не убил!

— Интересно, как? — Гарри выдвинул очередной ящик и чихнул: в нос ударил запах перца, лаврового листа и еще каких-то приправ, аккуратно разложенных по мешочкам. — Прогрызешь стенку?

В ответ раздался утробный рык и глухой удар. Гарри перешел к темному деревянному сундуку и распахнул крышку, слава богу, не запертую. И облегченно вздохнул.

— Поттер!!!

— Я нашел! Минуту!

Он выхватил из сундука моток тонкой веревки, подергал, проверяя на прочность, и остался вполне доволен. Обвязал ручку ведра тройным узлом и быстро полез наверх.

Малфой стоял на дне ларя, весь перемазанный угольной пылью. Когда Гарри окликнул его, он поднял голову. Уши его воинственно топорщились, а глаза горели желтым огнем. Гарри осторожно спустил вниз ведро.

— По-твоему, я буду нагребать уголь руками? — злобно поинтересовался Малфой, заглянув внутрь.

— Черт. Извини, сейчас.

— Слева от дверцы, Поттер! Не вздумай сбросить сюда сковороду!

Примерно через час Гарри выволок из ларя последнее ведро угля — Малфой уперся, что не вылезет, пока они не вытащат все, «не хватало еще раз этим заниматься», — а потом и самого Малфоя, чихающего, черного и злого, как болотный черт. От них обоих едва ли не валил пар. В кухне между тем теплее не стало, так что, отдышавшись, Гарри принялся за растопку. Он в жизни не топил печей, но рассудил, что они вряд ли сильно отличаются в этом смысле от каминов. 

У печки лежало штук пять сухих поленьев; Гарри собирался расколоть их, но, пока выбирал подходящий нож, обнаружил, что Малфой все с тем же злобным видом методично дерет на щепу уже второе полено. Мудро промолчав, Гарри выкопал в стенном шкафу кусок пергаментной бумаги, сунул ее вместе со щепками в печку и, сосредоточившись, произнес заклинание. Пламя лизнуло дерево узким языком, распробовало желтоватые плотные листы — и радостно заплясало среди камней, черных от сажи.

— Ффух… — Гарри шлепнулся на ледяной пол. 

— Задницу отморозишь, — буркнул Малфой и, бесцеремонно отпихнув Гарри в сторону, протянул лапы к огню. 

Слабые алые отсветы делали его похожим на сторожевую горгулью. Гарри поднялся, подтащил к печке скамью. Малфой моментально уселся и снова сунулся поближе к пламени. Длинные суставчатые пальцы подрагивали, шерсть на горбу встала дыбом. Гарри сел рядом и тоже протянул руки к огню. Когда щепки разгорелись, он бросил в печь два совка угля. 

— Еще, — скомандовал Малфой.

— У нас не так много, и мы не знаем, сколько это все продлится. Сожжем весь уголь — придется пустить на дрова твою мебель. 

Малфой ничего не ответил, только ссутулился еще больше, и Гарри почему-то пожалел о своих словах, хотя ничего, кроме правды, в них не было. 

— Я нашел кое-какие припасы, пока искал веревку, — сказал он. — Овощи есть нельзя, они замерзли. Но все остальное в порядке. 

— И что там остальное? 

— Мясо, яйца, овсянка, — Малфой скривился, — молоко, мука, сыр, джем, какие-то булки… 

— О мой Мерлин, твою мать, где булки?! И почему ты не поставил чайник на плиту? 

Гарри захохотал. Малфой, злобно прищурившись, смотрел на него — весь в угольной пыли, уши торчком, сморщенный короткий нос. 

— Я очень рад, что тебе весело, Поттер. 

— Господи, Драко, — Гарри вытер слезы с глаз. — Почему я никогда не понимал, какой ты забавный? 

— Потому что я не забавный. 

— Только не говори мне, что на тебя так действует проклятие! 

— Проклятие тут ни при чем. Как думаешь, трубы замерзли? 

— Я мыл руки под краном, когда мы проснулись. 

— Тогда одной проблемой меньше. Тащи чайник. 

Через полчаса они ели твердые от холода булки и запивали их едва заварившимся чаем из каких-то керамических горшков, поскольку удержать изящную фарфоровую чашку в своих новых руках Малфой не мог, а Гарри не любил эти изящные чашки со времен жизни у Дурслей. В кабинете у него стояла огромная и очень патриотичная фаянсовая кружка с изображением флага Британии и красных телефонных будок. 

— Я думаю, нам придется остаться здесь, — заметил он и повел рукой в явственно потеплевшем воздухе. — Это единственное место, где есть нормальная печь, вода и еда. 

— А спать мы будем на угольной куче! — Малфой вытянул губы трубочкой и шумно отхлебнул чаю, в котором медленно дотлевал кусок заледеневшего молока. Клыки стукнулись о край горшка. 

— Можно что-нибудь придумать. Может, получится уменьшить кровать и перетащить сюда. Не получится — принесем матрасы, положим на пол поближе к печи. И потом — кухня изолирована от других комнат. Если, например, обитатель оранжереи решит прийти к нам в гости, будет легче обороняться. 

— С тобой так спокойно. 

— Ну извини. 

— Вообще-то я серьезно. 

Гарри неожиданно смутился. 

— Я в детстве жил… в очень маленьком помещении. У некоторых от такого бывает клаустрофобия, а мне спокойнее, когда я точно знаю, где стены и дверь. 

— А окно? 

— Там не было окна, — окончательно смешавшись, буркнул Гарри и принялся пристраивать кусок абсолютно каменного масла на половинку булки. 

Он ждал, что Малфой скажет что-нибудь — но тот промолчал, будто слова пролетели мимо его шерстяных ушей. Чай они допили молча, и в тишине между ними было только потрескивание оттаивающей кухни. 

— Ну что, ты готов думать и анализировать?  — светским тоном поинтересовался Малфой после того, как они налили еще воды в чайник и снова устроились у печки. 

Гарри потер пальцами лоб. 

— Мне кажется, я что-то упустил совсем недавно. Мелькнуло и пропало; кажется, это важно, но я понятия не имею, что.  Ты говорил, что у тебя есть какая-то идея.

 — Не помню. — Драко оглядел себя и вздохнул: — Слушай, ты мог бы сказать мне, что не стоит лезть за углем в одежде! Посмотри, во что все превратилось! 

— Ерунда, отстирается. Как это ты не помнишь? 

— Тебе, значит, можно забыть, а мне нет? Не помню, и все. Скажу, когда вспомню. 

— Ладно. Тогда расскажи мне еще раз про тот шар из лавки МакНил — подробно, ничего не упуская. 

— Я уже рассказал все, что мог. 

— Нет. Ты не рассказал мне, как выглядел этот шар, что говорила хозяйка лавки, о чем ты думал, когда брал в руки эту штуку… 

— Как я сейчас могу помнить, о чем я думал! 

— Можешь, Драко, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Это был момент, который переломил твою жизнь. Ты наверняка помнишь каждую мелочь. Так что будь добр — расскажи мне.

Малфой прикрыл глаза. 

— Шар был не очень большой — помещался у меня в ладони. Внутри танцующая пара. Пол в шахматную клетку; когда шар раскололся, он выпал мне на ладонь и испачкал ее в краске, я еще подумал, что это какая-то совсем уж хреновая поделка. Хотя и так было понятно — снег в ней был разноцветный. Знаешь, бывают такие невыносимые блескучие оттенки. Именно такой там падал снег. Жуткое зрелище. 

— Хорошо. Еще. 

— На миссис МакНил было красное платье. Ей не шло, лицо выглядело землистым. Там было радио, играли Blue Christmas… терпеть не могу эту песню, моя квартирная хозяйка в Новом Орлеане обожала Пресли. 

— Ты был зол? О чем ты думал? 

— О том, что я ненавижу эту проклятую песню. И что, слава Мерлину, я теперь дома. Твоя очередь. 

— Что? 

— Твоя очередь вспоминать, Поттер. Почему ты пришел сюда и как у тебя вообще получилось? 

Засвистел, исходя паром и брызгами, чайник. Гарри снял его с плиты, стянув на пальцы уцелевший рукав мантии. Малфой безучастно наблюдал за его манипуляциями. 

— Меня разбудили ночью и вызвали на работу. Если быть точным — меня разбудил Кричер и сказал, цитирую: «С мастером Драко случилось нечто ужасное. Вы помните, что мастер Драко прямой потомок этого дома?» Я было решил спросонок, что ему случилось какое-то видение от старости, но оказалось, что Кричер отказывался будить меня в новогоднюю ночь, пока ему во всех подробностях не объяснили, что именно происходит.

— Домовики Блэков всегда отличались идеальной выучкой и преданностью хозяевам. 

Гарри не ответил. Перед ним вновь со всей отчетливостью встал разгромленный кабинет и печальный старик в очках-половинках. Стальная плита была плохо обработанной, слегка шершавой. Очень холодной. 

— Гарри?

Очень медленной. 

— Мать твою, Поттер, ты что? Что ты вспомнил? 

— Ничего, что имело бы отношение к тому, что сейчас происходит. 

Ему казалось, что он говорит спокойно. Но Малфой ударом когтей захлопнул дверцу и встал. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но если ты живешь с Кричером в одном доме и до сих пор способен так реагировать, то ты либо мазохист, либо псих. 

— Не лезь в это, Малфой. 

— Нет уж. Нам с тобой придется торчать здесь неопределенное количество времени, и я не хочу ходить по минному полю. И без того все достаточно хреново. Давай уж посчитаемся, Поттер, вслух, раз и навсегда. — Он поднял вверх обе лапы, сжал их в кулаки и отогнул один на левой руке. — Моя мать косвенно виновна в том, что твой крестный погиб. Конечно, убила его полоумная тетушка Белла, но я понимаю твою логику. 

Гарри осознал, что его руки тоже сжаты в кулаки, и что стальная плита, которая столько лет идеально ограждала его от кабинета Дамблдора, застряла где-то на середине его груди, не давая дышать. 

— Мне повезло, что ты такой понимающий. Раз уж мы начали — чей был план? 

— Отца. Мама только поделилась с ним сведениями. — Малфой отогнул палец на правой руке. — Она спасла тебе жизнь. Конечно, взамен за то, что ты сказал ей про меня — но тем не менее. Она ведь даже не знала, что это ты вытащил меня из огня. Продолжаем, или прямо сейчас дать тебе в руки тесак? Боюсь, против моей нынешней формы ты и пяти минут с голыми руками не продержишься. 

— Продолжай.

 — Отлично. Я помешал тебе в Выручай-Комнате, когда вломился туда, чтобы забрать свою палочку. Я не сдал тебя Волдеморту, когда тебя и твоих друзей притащили сюда. Между прочим, это был единственный раз, когда я сделал что-то, что чуть не погубило мою семью. У отца и без того все было достаточно плохо. После этого… 

— Мне следует заплакать? 

— Ни в коем случае. Наоборот, тебе следует держать себя в руках, пока мы не закончили. Мой отец составил план, из-за которого ты потерял Сириуса Блэка. Мой отец расплатился за это. Мне жаль, что ты не видел его после Азкабана, когда нам было по пятнадцать. И жаль, что ты каким-нибудь чудом не наблюдал следующие сутки в этом доме после твоего побега отсюда, да и все дальнейшее тоже. Когда мы отсюда выберемся, я передам тебе свои воспоминания. Даю слово. 

— Ты спятил, Малфой. Мне не пятнадцать лет, и тогда мне бы это тоже не понравилось. В отличие от тебя. 

— С твоей феноменальной памятью, Поттер — ты должен помнить, что меня это тоже не вдохновляло. У меня были другие мотивы, да. Никакая сила в мире не заставила бы меня умирать за кого-то. Я не был хорошим, я никого не жалел, и вообще к определенному моменту мне было глубоко наплевать совершенно на всех, кроме моей семьи. Но из всех запрещенных проклятий, как по мне, смысл имеет только Империо, особенно после того, как я первый раз на собственной шкуре понял, что такое боль. Мне как раз было шестнадцать. Поздновато, конечно — но я единственный сын. Тем не менее, я до последнего не хотел, чтобы ты умер. Кстати, это был большой риск, потому что, если бы мне пришлось драться с покойным Крэббом, неизвестно, чем бы это кончилось. Он был полностью лишен тонких душевных порывов, зато ярости было хоть отбавляй. 

— Дивная эпитафия для школьного друга. 

— Спасибо, что сказал это — обожаю плавные переходы к заключению речи. — Он выпрямил мизинцы на обеих лапах. — Школа, где все это началось. Я тебя ненавидел. Ты меня ненавидел. Если бы не возвращение Волдеморта, кончилось бы тем, что мы бы повзрослели и потом холодно раскланивались при встрече. Вместо этого оказалось, что я должен убивать, а ты должен умирать. У нас обоих не вышло, и вот ты национальный герой, а я то, что я есть. Это нулевая сумма. Уже лет восемь как. 

— Хорошая речь, — сказал Гарри. 

— Я много раз ее репетировал. Тебе стало легче? 

— Нет. 

— Хрен с тобой. — Малфой уселся обратно на скамью, подбросил совок угля в печь и обхватил себя лапами. 

Гарри смотрел на него — и не видел. Плита, так и не опустившись, перестала давить, и от этого сердцу было до боли легко и пусто. 

— Я видел Сириуса во сне, — вдруг сказал он. — Когда Кричер разбудил меня, мне снился Сириус. Он стоял на мосту в тумане и смотрел вниз. 

— Он часто тебе снится? — спросил Драко, не глядя на него. 

— Нет. Так что, когда Кричер разбудил меня, я был очень зол. 

— Понятно. Как думаешь, это что-то значило? Я имею в виду — помимо очевидного. В связи с нашей ситуацией. 

— Возможно. — Гарри потер переносицу: у него совершенно явно начиналась головная боль. — Сириус сказал: «Двенадцатая ночь». И потом ушел. 

— Ну правильно, это была последняя ночь Йо… ох, Мерлин. 

— Что? 

— Гроффер. Этот проклятый ублюдок. У нашей семьи есть традиция: мы никогда не покидаем дом 31 декабря. И именно 31 декабря он попросил меня прийти. Я пришел, потому что сказал, что это дело жизни и смерти, а также моей чести как адвоката. 

— И послал тебя в «Крашеный попугай». 

— Именно! — Малфой вскочил и заметался, роняя стулья и натыкаясь на столы. — Он еще долго извинялся, что побеспокоил меня. «Я понимаю, какое огромное значение имеет последняя ночь Йоля для любого мага — все эти загаданные желания, сказанное и сделанное…» Я убью его! 

— Драко… 

— И тебя убью, если ты хоть слово скажешь, что я сам вызвался его защищать! 

— Я вообще-то пытался просто восстановить логику произошедшего — для этого надо, чтобы ты сел и успокоился. Столешницу можешь вырвать и положить себе на колени. Все равно ты ее в клочья изодрал. 

— Ты не понимаешь, что это значит, да? — Малфой с жалостью посмотрел на Гарри. — Тебе не просто так снился твой крестный. Гроффер послал меня в лавку, где лежал носитель проклятия, настроенного именно на меня. В полночь оно сработало, и магия твоего дома оповестила тебя об этом. Я ведь наполовину Блэк. То, что сказалось на мне — ударило в родовой дом на Гриммо. 

— Как колокол в Министерстве… — Малфой кивнул. — Но это означает, что Гроффер спланировал все заранее. 

— У тебя такой тон, будто ты в этом сомневаешься! 

— Да нет. Все намного хуже. 

И Гарри рассказал обо всем, что случилось после его ухода в камере заключенного двадцать четыре дробь пять в канун последней ночи Йоля, а также о том, как именно он прошел через странный и страшный барьер, ограждающий от внешнего мира родовое поместье Малфой. 

Малфой слушал, не перебивая, только борозды на столешнице становились все глубже. Когда дело дошло до криков Эрвина Хорса каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался поговорить с Робардсом, он всадил когти так глубоко в дерево, что они там застряли, и Малфой так и стоял у стола, не двигаясь, пока Гарри не закончил свой рассказ. Тогда он рывком освободился от истерзанного дерева и сказал: 

— Это заговор против моей семьи. Кому-то в Министерстве очень сильно не нравится новое уголовное законодательство. Первый раз они хотели подставить меня за торговлю темными артефактами. У них не вышло, потому что вмешался ты. Зато теперь все получится. Я почти уверен, что за воротами уже никого нет. Или — более вероятный вариант — они просидят там столько, сколько будет нужно, чтобы признать дело бесперспективным. В газеты дадут подробный отчет, проклятое место оцепят чарами. Что скажешь? 

— Скажу, что ты слишком много значения придаешь своей персоне. Закон действительно не всем нравится — особенно если учесть, что он появился благодаря твоему отцу. Не делай такие глаза, это любому идиоту понятно. Хотя мне все время было интересно, сколько же у вас ушло ресурсов на то, чтобы об этом не написал даже «Придира» — и на покупку решения Визенгамота заодно. 

— А там не надо было никого покупать, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Ты думаешь, только Сириус Блэк пошел в Азкабан потому, что не было не только суда, но даже нормального следствия, и потому, что некому было его защитить? Думаешь, это происходило только в военное время? У почтенного Эдриэна Тофти была дочь. Говорили, что она будет неплохой певицей. В ночь выпуска она с друзьями аппарировала на маггловскую дискотеку. Для маглов все можно было списать на галлюцинации от наркотиков — их там было полно. Первое правонарушение, они ничего не делали, просто плясали, как сумасшедшие. Визенгамот открыл наши пыльные кодексы со всеми приложениями и приговорил ее к году Азкабана за нарушение Статута о секретности. Она сейчас занимается раскопками где-то на Фиджи. И она больше никогда не пела. Профессор Тофти — большой друг Тиберия Огдена, который, кстати, терпеть не может моего отца, зато очень любит справедливость и большой сторонник прогресса. Нужно всего лишь осторожно подергать за ниточки. Разговоры с правильными людьми. Правильные истории в газетах в правильное время. Деньги нужны только на то, чтобы сплести нити. Сетями все, как правило, занимаются уже самостоятельно. 

— Слушай, это же просто смешно. Люциус Малфой — таинственный супергерой и борец с системой! Скорее он затеял все это, чтобы вернуть семье влияние и положение, а заодно избежать проблем, если он когда-нибудь еще слезет в неприятности. Нынешний кодекс едва ли не в три раза снисходительнее, чем был раньше, институт защитников, состязательный процесс — и все это на фоне того, что ты семь лет сидишь в Америке, где на сегодня самое разумное по отношению к подсудимому и самое эффективное магическое законодательство! 

— А ты неплохо подкован, Поттер. 

— Передам Гермионе Уизли, что ты восхищался ее способностью объяснять. Выводы сделал самостоятельно, особенно когда для интереса сравнил новый кодекс о правонарушениях второй и третьей степени с тем, который действует в Новом Орлеане. 

Малфой пожал плечами. 

— Опыт Севера нам бы не подошел. Большой разрыв с британскими традициями, совсем другая магическая практика. Юг более архаичен, более склонен к использованию темной магии и, соответственно, спокойнее смотрит на эксперименты и проступки молодежи — если они не ведут к членовредительству среди магглов, разумеется. И потом — Юг все еще оценивает себя как часть Британии. Во всяком случае, у них используют труд ананси на производстве ткани и домовики находятся на том же положении, что и у нас — соответственно, есть возможность применить их практику о частичной ответственности домовых эльфов в случае совершения преступления хозяином. 

— Это когда преступника в итоге сажают в тюрьму не одного, а с домовиком? Я был очень впечатлен, да. Невиновное существо разделяет участь идиота или изувера. Как это трогательно. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, маг не выходит из заключения заросшим, грязным и безумным. Нас слишком мало, Поттер, и после войны стало еще меньше. Не вижу, зачем умножать скорби. Две трети членов Визенгамота тоже не видели — особенно если учесть, сколько так или иначе родственных друг другу магов были втянуты в войну по разные стороны. У Гойлов, пример, в Верховном суде заседает двоюродный дядюшка, который одновременно является четвероюродным братом покойной Амелии Боунс. Ему девяносто лет, он вполне бодр и никогда за свою жизнь не пропускал семейные торжества вокруг Йольского полена. И что ему было делать, как ты думаешь? 

— Понятия не имею. Но, возвращаясь к твоей теории заговора: Хорс удержал меня в первый раз, когда я шел к ограде. Даже бежал, если быть точным. Если следовать твоей теории — все чертовски усложнилось с того момента, как здесь оказался я. 

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что Министерство сделает все возможное, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда и для этого, так сказать, снимет осаду, то я бы не рассчитывал, — сказал Малфой. — Это же ты вытащил меня из такой чудесно состряпанной истории с торговлей артефактами. Мне, кстати, до сих пор интересно, почему. 

Гарри поморщился. 

— Потому что это было невероятно глупо. При вашей семейной истории, при всей шумихе с только что принятым кодексом, при том, что министерство только начало создавать коллегию адвокатов и ты один из немногих, у кого есть нужная квалификация именно для этой работы — и вдруг оказывается, что ты торгуешь кровью единорога и чешуёй гарпий. Это были огромные деньги, но то, чего хочет ваше семейство — намного дороже любых денег. К тому же вы и без того не побираетесь. Вывод был очевиден.

 — Понятно. Что ж, в любом случае, ты тогда расстроил очень хороший план. Так что, конечно, будет много речей, много статей про твою героическую гибель и все в этом роде. А потом в землю положат пустой гроб и будут каждый год возлагать к нему цветы в торжественной обстановке. Это как самый простой вариант. 

Гарри хмыкнул. 

— Мальчик, который не умер трижды. Кошмар какой. У меня есть вариант еще проще — или хотя бы менее омерзительный. 

— И? 

— Невыразимцы известные психи. Большинство из них тихие, но Хорс, честно говоря, всегда напоминал мне классического Сумасшедшего Профессора. Он анализировал все предметы, с помощью которых Гроффер проклинал свои жертвы. Возможно, он понял, что Гроффер обладает какими-то неизвестными способностями, решил изучить их и не смог остановиться вовремя. Ты здесь — просто случайная жертва: Хорс не представлял, с кем имеет дело. Тогда сейчас, я полагаю, он трясет нашего узника, как грушу — и рано или поздно вытрясет из него то, что нам поможет. Тем более что это, вероятно, входило в планы Гроффера: не зря же он говорил мне, что выйдет на свободу седьмого января. 

— А какой смысл ему ждать до седьмого января? — возразил Малфой. — Или Эрвин Хорс будет биться головой о барьер, пока его гордость не смирится с непознаваемым, и только потом пойдет за подсказками?  Нет, Поттер, моя теория намного более вероятна. 

— Еще бы. Она же так льстит твоему самолюбию! 

— А ты исходишь из того, что люди прекрасные чистые существа. Между прочим, будь я на месте тех, кто все это затеял, и имей такие возможности — я  бы договорился с Гроффером. А потом запустил бы легенду о том, как природа британской магии не приняла чуждой ей системы правосудия, что вызвало всплеск аномальной активности и стерло Малфой-мэнор с лица земли. 

— Да ты бредишь, Малфой! 

— Ничего подобного. Я нагнал бы теоретиков, которые объяснили бы прямую связь между… ну, например, магией наручников на кресле в Большом зале, третьим королевством друидов, истинно британским духом и поведением призраков на горе Бен-Невис. 

— Там сроду не было никаких призраков. 

— Ради такого случая они бы там завелись, Поттер, поверь мне. Вместе со специалистами по изучению их поведения, пророками и толкователями снов. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

— Как я уже говорил — ты бредишь.  Но допустим даже, что одна из этих двух версий верна. Больше всего мне не нравится то, что мы просто должны сидеть тут, пока не умрем или пока не подойдет помощь. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Малфой. — Но вариантов я пока не вижу. Разве что еще раз попробовать перейти через барьер — но тут я, пожалуй, пас. И тебя не отпущу тоже. 

— В смысле — не отпустишь? — ошеломленно поинтересовался Гарри. 

— В смысле — запру, например, в ящике для угля. Жаль, ты вчера не видел себя со стороны. Если ты не сможешь пройти и умрешь в этой стене, или если ты не сможешь вернуться назад — я здесь сойду с ума и перережу себе глотку. Пожалуйста, я тебя прошу. Не оставляй меня. 

 — Драко, ты что… 

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри тусклыми больными глазами. 

— Не уходи. 

Он был похож на больную собаку. Гарри вдруг очень ясно понял, что даже если бы он мог свободно ходить между мэнором и внешним миром — он не оставил бы здесь в одиночестве это существо, способное на десятки вещей, которых не было и быть не могло в Драко Малфое, которого он знал. Вернее, как теперь выяснилось, не знал совершенно. 

— Интересно, куда я уйду, когда ты не умеешь готовить? — сказал он очень серьезно. — Это же равносильно убийству — если только ты не поборешь свои аристократические привычки и не станешь жрать сырое мясо. 

Малфой оскорбленно фыркнул: 

— Я вполне способен приготовить яичницу! И вообще много чего. Правда, вот с этим, — он пошевелил когтями, — будет не особо удобно, но все-таки. И не смотри на меня такими глазами. Ты жил когда-нибудь на зарплату государственного адвоката в Новом Орлеане? Это должность для начинающих, вчерашних студентов. Выиграл дело — тебе заплатят, хотя и совсем гроши, нет — будешь сидеть без денег. Из дома ничего получать нельзя, останешься без диплома, и все бдительно следят, чтобы ты не нарушал правила. Зато лучшего торжественно сжигают на карнавале Марди-Гра. — Малфой мечтательно улыбнулся: — Я горел дважды! 

Наружу было решено сегодня не выходить, полностью посвятив день обустройству жизненного пространства. Гарри хотел пока трансфигурировать кровать из широченного стола на ножках, похожих на длинные пни. Малфой категорически воспротивился, заявив, что ему не улыбается проснуться среди ночи на чем-то, что явно предназначено для разделки туш. Они препирались минут пять. На шестой одежда Малфоя, которую они утром соорудили с таким трудом, приняла свой исходный вид. Он переступил через кучу грязных тряпок, демонстративно шлепнув ластами по полу, и заявил: «Я тебе говорил, Поттер!» Гарри пожал плечами и взмахнул палочкой. Импровизированные штаны и еще более импровизированные носки мгновенно оказались на Малфое, а сам он свалился в угольную кучу. 

— Прости, — буркнул Гарри, протягивая ему руку. 

Малфой руки не принял — выбрался сам и бросил: 

— Неплохо. Постараюсь почаще тебя злить. Пойдем-ка уменьшим кровать в спальне! 

За дверью кухни оба закашлялись — ледяной воздух обжигал горло. Стены окончательно затянуло инеем, паркет подозрительно блестел. Гарри присел на корточки, тронул пол ладонью. Рука медленно пошла вглубь, от проталины повалил пар. 

— Тут же не было никакой воды, — растерянно сказал Малфой. 

— Тут много чего не было. Ты остаешься. 

— С чего это? 

— С того, что с этими ластами ты переломаешь себе ноги. 

— А если в холле снежная буря или болото с зыбучим паркетом? Нет уж, пойдем вместе. 

— Черт с тобой, — буркнул Гарри. — Только давай найдем тебе какую-нибудь палку для опоры, что ли. 

Швабра с примотанным к ручке вертелом оказалась очень полезным приспособлением: благодаря ей они не только благополучно прошли длинный коридор и пересекли холл, но и взобрались на лестницу, которая тоже оказалась невероятно скользкой, да еще и присыпанной снегом. В спальню Драко они ввалились измученные и замерзшие, как будто не прошли из одного конца дома в другой, а как минимум поднимались на Эверест. 

В комнате было холодно, что пар от их дыхания почти не таял. Солнце ушло, и воздух казался синим, загустевшим. 

— Ну, Поттер, ты достаточно зол, или поговорим про Уизли? — задыхаясь, спросил Драко. 

Гарри негнущимися пальцами вытащил палочку и нацелил ее на кровать. Все вокруг вспыхнуло ослепительно желтым светом. Проморгавшись, они уставились на результат — крошечный матрас, который лежал на досках основания, как камушек на перекрестье идеальных широких дорог. 

— Все-таки ты слишком добрый для наших целей, — констатировал Малфой и подцепил матрас на кончик когтя. 

— По-моему, в самый раз. Ты же еще жив. Осторожнее, не порви, а то будешь потом как кот из курятника. 

— Какой курятник! Ты что, не знаешь разницы между периной и пружинным матрасом? 

— Еще лучше. Будешь спать на железных остриях, как индийский факир. Сворачивай одеяло. 

— А подушки? 

— Обойдемся. 

— Может, попробуешь все-таки уменьшить? — жалобно попросил Малфой. 

Гарри попробовал. Подушка не отреагировала, а одеяло превратилось в хомяка и попыталось юркнуть под кровать — но на полпути приняло прежнюю форму. Гарри выразительно посмотрел на Малфоя и пошел в ванную. Вернулся он оттуда с зубной пастой, щетками, мочалкой и стеклянно-прозрачным пакетом, в котором громыхало кусков восемь мыла разнообразных цветов и форм. 

— Ты не взял шампунь и губку для лица, — заметил Малфой, который сидел верхом на огромном узле из простыни роскошного багряного цвета. 

— Я такими не пользуюсь, а тебе сейчас ни к чему. Шампунь в кармане мантии. Что у тебя тут? 

— Необходимые вещи, — отрезал Малфой. 

Путь назад вышел несколько веселее: Гарри, не мудрствуя, спустил тюк с вещами с лестницы и съехал по перилам. Малфой, подумав, последовал его примеру и вылетел прямо на тюк, который непринужденно проскользил почти до середины холла. Когда Гарри догнал эти импровизированные сани, Малфой выглядел совершенно счастливым. 

— Сам не верю, что это говорю — но пни меня как следует! — попросил он. 

Гарри согнал Малфоя с узла, выровнял его линии коридора, велел Драко сесть обратно и изо всех сил толкнул узел. Потом разбежался и прыгнул сверху. Малфой возмущенно завопил, потом засмеялся своим ужасным лисьим смехом. Высокое хрустальное эхо зазвенело в глубине дома, на стенах вспыхивали и гасли морозные искры. 

Печь в кухне почти прогорела. Гарри подбросил еще немного угля и собирался уже было заняться каким-нибудь обедом или ужином, как за спиной раздался грохот и вскрик. Он развернулся, держа в руке тесак — и обнаружил занявший почти все свободное пространство матрас, под которым что-то ворочалось. Подняв матрас, Гарри обнаружил под ним Малфоя, кучу одежды, бутылку виски, одеяло, полотенца, подушки и куски багряной ткани. 

— Простыня в клочья, — заметил он. 

— Боггарт с ней, — пропыхтел Малфой. — Ты же не думаешь, что даже в таких обстоятельствах я стал бы спать на чем-то, что только что протащилось по полу через весь дом. 

Через полчаса солнце окончательно зашло. Гарри прикинул, сколько сейчас времени. Выходило, что не больше шести — но он чувствовал себя таким усталым, будто не проспал до этого больше суток и не бодрствовал всего пять часов. Малфой, судя по всему, тоже был изрядно вымотан. Во всяком случае, это он предложил еще раз выпить чаю с хлебом, джемом, маслом и вообще всем, что найдется — и лечь спать. Гарри едва соображал, когда бухнулся на матрас, не раздевшись. Последнее, что он еще осознавал — скрип пружин и сонное урчание Малфоя. 

На следующий день они не вышли даже за пределы кухни. Хотя было решено экономить, Малфой израсходовал на завтрак половину яиц и молока на чудовищных размеров омлет. Через полтора часа Гарри жарил оладьи, которые они съели с целым свиным окороком — но через час в желудке опять заныло. Гарри предложил пить больше воды, чтобы убить чувство голода. Малфой пренебрежительно пожал плечами и притащил вторую половину яиц. Этого хватило на сорок минут. Гарри пересчитал все, что у них было, заварил чай и сунул его Малфою вместе с кувшином холодной кипяченой воды. 

Через час он понял, что у него кружится голова. Малфой пошел за овсяными хлопьями и свалился в обморок. 

Первое, что он сказал, придя в себя, было: 

— Кажется, придется все-таки тебя отпустить. Не хотелось бы проснуться с твоим сердцем в зубах. 

— До моего сердца тебе не добраться, Малфой, не надейся даже. 

Малфой закрыл глаза: 

— Ты все-таки чудовище. Даже помечтать не позволяешь. 

— Я тут скорее красавица, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Как думаешь, есть какой-то шанс, что мой поцелуй снимет проклятие? 

— Там надо было полюбить. Но ты можешь попытаться, я не против. 

Перед глазами все плыло, падавший из окон тусклый свет слепил глаза, и Малфой, будто разломленный на части этим светом, казался какой-то странной объемной картиной, нарисованной на полу. Гарри наклонился и чмокнул его в лоб. 

— Я даже понимаю, почему не в губы, — прошептал Малфой. — Ты ведь тоже зубы не чистил три дня, да? 

Гарри захохотал. 

Овсянку он сварил в самой большой кастрюле, какую только нашел. Малфой забрал свою порцию и ушел с ней за шкаф с посудой.  Через две минуты он вышел оттуда, весь перемазанный кашей, положил еще столько же и ушел назад. Гарри подумал, что, если бы ему сейчас представилась возможность задушить Гроффера, он бы сделал это не раздумывая. То бешенство, которое он испытывал все то время, пока вел дело, вернулось с утроенной силой. От него шумело в ушах и сами собой сжимались кулаки. 

— Как думаешь, на сколько этого хватит? — спросил Малфой из-за шкафа. 

— Не знаю. Но мы с тобой сейчас согреем воды, найдем что-нибудь вроде ванны и приведем себя в нормальный вид. 

— О, тогда попробуем еще и в губы. Вдруг поможет. 

Гарри пропустил это мимо ушей. Перед ним снова встало лицо Гроффера с растрепанным веником короткой бороды и кривозубой доброжелательной улыбкой. 

К закату они уничтожили половину продуктов и треть запаса угля: дом промерзал, отовсюду тянуло сквозняком, а кухонная печь, по сути, была создана не для того, чтобы держать тепло. Гарри показалось, что сегодня стемнело раньше, чем вчера — но он решил, что это все от усталости. Малфой настоял, чтобы он выбрал себе подходящее по размеру из той кучи одежды, которую они притащили сверху. Это оказалось несложно: с совершенно неожиданным для Гарри практицизмом Малфой взял только теплые вещи, и некоторые были настолько мешковатыми и нелепыми для того Драко, которого он еще помнил, что Гарри только покачал головой. 

— Я носил это, пока учился. Стоило бы выбросить, но я решил сохранить как напоминание о том, чем так ужасны магглы, — сказал Малфой. 

Он был с ног до головы замотан в вышитое шелковое покрывало. Гарри усмехнулся и протянул ему пару уродливых штанов, сшитых кривыми, но добротными стежками из кусков шерстяной ткани, которая была когда-то тремя костюмами. 

— А это? — Малфой кивнул на свою прежнюю одежду, по которой Гарри обводил контуры своего нового изделия. 

— Можно выстирать, можно выбросить. Вода согрелась. Ты… кхм. Тебе помощь нужна? 

Малфой покачал головой. 

Мылся он за тем же шкафом, громко фыркая и шлепая ногами. Гарри сидел у печки и смотрел в огонь. Снова хотелось есть. Он подумал о Роне, который был так близко отсюда, и о том, как они расстались. Пламя ровно гудело за железной дверцей, гиппогриф вставал на дыбы, разевая алый раскаленный клюв. Гарри тихо улыбнулся, вспомнив Клювокрыла. Какими далекими были те дни! Такими же далекими, как ссора с Роном — и так же, как тогда, все было совершенно непоправимо. Он прикрыл глаза и увидел Сириуса, стоящего на горбатом мосту из тумана в туман. 

— Двенадцатая ночь, Гарри, — сказал Сириус и засмеялся своим лающим, давно потерянным смехом. 

Гарри вскинулся. Малфой все еще плескался за шкафом. Стены таращили медно-желтые глаза из-под широких дубовых бровей. Посудный шкаф раззявливал широкий рот, полный блескучих стеклянных зубов. Гарри вздохнул, подошел к окну, за которым среди сугробов в жидкой синей темноте спал неподвижный парк, и ткнулся лбом в мутное стекло. 

— Ты что? — испуганно спросил за спиной Малфой. 

Он покачал головой, перекатывая влажный холод по коже. 

— Я налил тебе горячей воды, — сказал Драко. 

Гарри обернулся. Малфой озабоченно смотрел на него — огромная мокрая крыса с чешуйчатыми лапами и плоской мордой. Вода капала, стекала по хвосту и собиралась в лужицу на полу. 

— Ложись под одеяло, быстро. — Гарри взял со стула полотенце и быстро прошел за шкаф. 

Пол был залит водой, в ней мокла прежняя одежда Малфоя и то шелковое покрывало. Гарри разделся, бросив свои вещи в ту же лужу. Аврорская мантия без рукава медленно темнела, будто набухая кровью. Он тряхнул головой, влез ногами в маленькую медную ванну. И застонал от удовольствия, опрокинув на себя первый ковш воды. 

— Чем бы ты там ни занимался, Поттер, занимайся этим потише! — рявкнул Малфой и загремел чем-то железным. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри. 

— Собираюсь изжарить нам по куску мяса. Одного обморока мне вполне достаточно. Кстати, у нас в пруду водилась форель. Завтра можно попробовать достать ее оттуда акцио. 

— А если не выйдет? 

— Тогда найдем какой-нибудь лом. 

— Знаешь, Малфой, я даже представить не мог никогда, что ты настолько практичный. 

— А ты вообще на меня смотрел? — спросил Малфой, и Гарри счел за благо прекратить разговор. 

Когда они устроились спать, погасив свечу, Гарри понял, что уснуть сразу, как вчера, у него не получится. Мысли в голове путались, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. К тому же ощущение чистого тела и чистой одежды было таким счастливым, что перебивало даже усталость. Малфой рядом ворочался, все время перекладываясь с одного бока на другой. В конце концов Гарри не выдержал: 

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— Нет, — сквозь зубы ответил Малфой. 

— Помощь нужна? 

— Вряд ли. Оставь меня сейчас в покое, Поттер. 

Гарри подумал немного и сказал: 

— Если у тебя проблемы с… кхм, последствиями проклятия, могу помочь. 

Малфой издал такой звук, как будто в горле у него застряла пара гвоздей. 

— А ты у нас, оказывается, зоофил, Поттер! 

— Какая к черту зоофилия, — обозлился Гарри. — Просто ты… если… блядь, иди нахер, Малфой! 

В плечо ему ткнулся холодный нос. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Это действительно… у меня болит спина. Я же даже лечь нормально не могу. До сих пор было еще ничего, а сейчас совсем хреново. 

Гарри сел на постели. 

— Я вообще-то как раз это и имел в виду, но пытался быть деликатным. Что с тобой, Малфой, противопоказано. Что ты молчал? Я же могу размять немного. Поясницу. Плечи. 

— Я боюсь, что тогда как раз среагируют другие последствия проклятья. Я бы этого, честно говоря, не хотел. 

— Я бы тоже, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Но тогда я просто сделаю вид, что этого не вижу.

 Где-то с минуту было тихо. Потом Малфой сказал: 

— Лучше не стоит. 

— Ладно. 

Гарри улегся обратно натянул одеяло на ухо. Ему вдруг стало неловко своего тела. Малфой рядом лежал тихо, и даже дышал, кажется, через раз. 

— Когда ты понял? — спросил Гарри. 

— Лет в пятнадцать. Влюбился, как идиот. А ты? 

— Поздно. 

— Твой крестный, да? 

С минуту было тихо. 

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Я часто думал, что было бы, если б он был жив к тому моменту, когда до меня дошло. Потом перестал думать. 

— Не перестал, — вздохнул Малфой. — Но я тебя понимаю. Нет ничего прекраснее того, что ты не можешь получить. Ты еще кого-нибудь любил? 

— Нет. А ты? 

— И я. Ужасная вещь. Отец как-то говорил, что быть однолюбом и быть сквибом — одно и то же. Я только потом осознал, как он был прав. 

— Твой отец просто ходячая книга мудрости. 

— Ты зря иронизируешь. Он действительно мудрый человек, просто вся его мудрость направлена на сохранение собственной жизни и положения семьи. Ты бы видел его во время арестов и суда! Он не брился, не спал, каждый день полоскал себе рот каким-то дешевым пойлом, ходил шаркая, как старик… на самом деле я не видел более спокойного человека. 

— А у Волдеморта он тоже искусно притворялся перепуганной слизью? 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Малфой. — Ты не понимаешь моего отца, Поттер. Он действует сообразно обстоятельствам и не тратит силы на ненужные вещи. Тогда все было очень, очень плохо. Нам нужно было просто выжить. И пока я метался из стороны в сторону — отец не стал тратить силы на то, чтобы сохранять лицо. Он действительно был напуган и действительно много пил — потому что не видел никакого выхода. При этом он осознавал, что создал ситуацию своими собственными руками. И если моя мать благодарна тебе за то, что ты спас мне жизнь — то отец, как я подозреваю, готов был молиться на тебя, поскольку ты решил его основную проблему. Как только обстоятельства изменились, он мгновенно стал действовать. Он притворялся, лгал, выкручивался — и, как видишь, все сработало. С Волдемортом не сработало бы ничего. Поэтому он ничего и не делал. Так был хоть какой-то шанс, что мы все останемся живы. 

— Вы же могли бежать… 

— Не могли. Поверь мне. У моего отца только один недостаток — он авантюрист по натуре. Я никогда таким не стану. Но его образ действия… почти гениален. И всегда приносит результат. Давай спать, Поттер. Еще немного, и я опять захочу есть. Ты, кстати, не боишься, что я тебе ночью отгрызу руку, например? 

— Да бога ради, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Только не пой больше дифирамбы своему отцу, да еще в постели. 

— Хм, да, ты прав. Кстати, как думаешь: оказались бы мы в постели, если б я не выглядел как помесь кошки с ящерицей? 

— Понятия не имею, — подумав, ответил Гарри. — Но жаль, что я даже не смотрел на тебя. 

Проснулся он до рассвета — от голода. Полежал немного, потом осторожно перебрался через тихо сопящего Малфоя, наощупь снял чайник с остывшей печки и стал пить прямо из носика. Теплая вода лилась по подбородку, остывая по дороге, расплывалась на майке ознобным пятном. По голым ногам перекатывались волны холода. Гарри поводил рукой в воздухе, ткнулся в стоящую колом ткань. Стянул выстиранные брюки со швабры, которую пристроил вчера у печи, нашарил ботинки и принялся одеваться, соображая, есть ли у них что-нибудь, что можно было бы сожрать прямо сейчас. По всему выходило, что нет. Гарри нащупал на столе палочку и вызвал Люмос. Слабый свет, пошатываясь, поплыл к окну, несколько раз стукнулся о стекло и погас. Хмыкнув, Гарри вызвал еще один и, пока он горел, быстро зажег свечу. Разом потускневший огонек полз по окну, время от времени подпрыгивая и снова падая на морозный узор. Гарри нахмурился, поднял свечу повыше, вглядываясь. 

Огонек погас. 

Он поставил свечу на стол и потер лоб. Что-то мелькнуло в его памяти — и исчезло, как не бывало. От голода и слабости тошнило, руки ходили ходуном. Гарри залез в шкаф, стараясь не хлопать слишком сильно, достал оттуда банку с овсяными хлопьями, насыпал в ладонь и слизнул немного языком. Налил немного теплой воды в стакан, запил, повторил. Пламя свечи зябко вздрагивало рядом, трепало по стенам лоскуты тьмы. Гарри вспомнил о вазе с яблоками, которую они выбросили в коридор вместе с перемёрзшими овощами, и подумал, что все-таки они были слишком оптимистичны позавчера. 

— Гарри? — позвал Малфой. Голос у него был высоким и испуганным, как у потерявшегося ребенка. 

— Я тут. 

— Гарри, ты здесь? 

Он понял, что Малфой спит и, судя по всему, не видит во сне ничего хорошего.  Быстро ссыпал хлопья в воду, отставил кружку и, опустившись на корточки у матраса, потряс бесформенный комок под одеялом. 

— Драко, проснись. Я здесь. 

— Я не хотел. Я не хотел так! 

— Драко, черт! 

Он тряхнул Малфоя изо всех сил. Тот подскочил и взмахнул когтями прямо перед его носом. Гарри едва успел отшатнуться.  

— Драко, мать твою, это я, успокойся! 

Малфой глянул на него дикими глазами насмерть перепуганного животного, несколько раз моргнул. Взгляд его прояснился, и он свалился на бок, прислонившись к Гарри кривым плечом. Гарри обнял его и успокаивающе погладил по серой шерсти на груди. 

— Что тебе приснилось? 

— Не помню, — ответил Малфой. — Кажется, дементоры. Хочу есть. Есть у нас что-то, что можно съесть прямо сейчас? 

— Я ел сухую овсянку. Но за дверью у нас куча мороженых яблок и виноград. 

— Проклятье. Почему мы вчера про это не подумали, а? 

— Отупели от голода и неведомой магии. Так что, будешь хлопья, воду и замерзшие яблоки перед вареной курицей? 

— Ни слова о курице, Поттер! Тащи эту гадость.

Когда взошло солнце, Гарри предложил подышать свежим воздухом и заодно посмотреть на пруд, в котором, по словами Малфоя, должна была водиться рыба.  Драко глянул на полузамерзшее плачущее окно, потом на печку, в которой гудел огонь, и нехотя кивнул. Натянув на себя все теплые вещи, которые только можно было, они вышли за дверь кухни. Дом был тихим и темным, будто глубокая вода. Ни один луч солнца не проходил сквозь огромные заиндевевшие окна. Потолок и дверные проемы щетинились рядами сосулек, сквозняк гонял искристую пыль по гладкому, как стекло, паркету. Цветы на ковре в холле были еще видны — но выглядели седыми, усталыми и немощными. 

— Давай вернемся? — предложил Малфой тихо. — Ну ее к боггарту, эту рыбу. И там холодно. 

— У нас осталось не так много еды для наших нынешних аппетитов, — возразил Гарри. -— Надо по крайней мере знать, есть ли там рыба. 

— Просто я боюсь, что… вдруг пожар? Там мои родители. И нам будет некуда вернуться. 

Гарри развернул его к себе, встряхнул за плечи. 

— Ничего не случится. Мы все проверили, прежде чем уйти. Мы захлопнули дверь. Я наложил заклинание. 

— Оно выветрится. 

— Тогда тебе надо остаться. 

— Я не могу. Не могу я, Поттер, понимаешь? Это ты у нас не знаешь, что такое страх, а я не могу! 

Гарри ткнулся лицом в свитер, из которого торчали короткие белые волоски. 

— Я, наверное, скажу сейчас нечто ужасное. Но хорошо, что ты не превратился в какое-нибудь кресло или статую. Без тебя я сошел бы здесь с ума. Черт, Драко — даже если бы ты оказался тем кустом, который меня сюда приволок, я был бы счастлив. Ты был бы самым практичным в мире кустом с самым лучшим чувством юмора среди всей британской флоры. 

Драко фыркнул ему в волосы: 

— А мне он так и не показался. Может, это кто-то из наших домовых эльфов? 

— Запросто. Пойдем, найдем его, притащим в дом… 

— … заставим варить что-нибудь, пока мы спим, а когда кончится уголь, пустим на дрова. 

Гарри резко отстранился и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот слабо улыбнулся, показывая клыки: 

— Я пошутил. 

— А я погорячился с чувством юмора. Ну что, ты готов когтями выцарапывать рыбу изо льда и вступать в беседы с кустами? 

— Вполне. 

Гарри толкнул дверь. Она не поддалась. 

— Что, мы здесь замурованы? — спросил Малфой. 

— Фактически. Проклятый снег! Я даже не подумал.

 — Давай вместе. 

— Давай, но по-моему, это бесполезно. 

— Ерунда, Поттер. Нам бы только маленькую щелочку. 

— И что толку? 

— А то, что я смогу в нее заорать! 

Они навалились на дверь плечами. После долгих усилий и ругани в лицо им ударил тонкий, как лезвие, поток воздуха и света. Малфой зажмурился и потер лапой слезящийся глаз. Потом приник к щели и завопил: 

— Эй! Э-э-эй! Падубы! Уберите отсюда снег! 

— В прошлый раз они не стали, — заметил Гарри. 

— Зато сделали симпатичный коридор до ворот. И вообще — это же не повод, чтобы не попробовать еще раз. Э-э-эй! 

Они замерли, прислушиваясь. Некоторое время стояла абсолютная тишина. А потом послышалось шуршание и громкий треск. В щели показались и исчезли тонкие, будто заплесневелые ветки. Малфой шагнул назад и потянул Гарри за рукав. Дверь рывком отворилась — и солнечный свет окатил их с головы до ног. Гарри затряс головой и прикрыл глаза ладонью. 

— Смотри-ка, твой знакомый, Поттер, — услышал он веселый голос Малфоя. 

Часто моргая, Гарри посмотрел в прямоугольник белого света. Там копошилось что-то большое и лохматое. Он зажмурился, открыл глаза. За порогом действительно стоял кустик, и даже, пожалуй, тот самый. Он махал ветками и вообще всем видом выражал дружелюбие и радость. Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот улыбался во всё неизвестное число очень острых зубов. Кустик изобразил что-то вроде поклона и отошел в сторону. 

Парк был ослепительно, невыносимо белым. Он горел и сверкал, он полыхал под ярким солнцем и пронзительно голубым высоким небом. Падубы стояли вдоль дорожки двумя стройными рядами, и их зеленые кроны лоснились и сияли, а на алых ягодах мягко тлела голубоватая изморозь. Каменная дорожка была очищена от снега, и ровные ряды матовых желтоватых камней выглядели чопорно и жизнерадостно среди всего этого ликующего великолепия, как старухи на свадьбе правнуков. Малфой повернулся к Гарри, глаза его горели: 

— Зачем мы с тобой торчали в доме? Тут же даже теплее, по-моему! 

Гарри вдохнул холодный воздух и зажмурился от удовольствия: 

— Да. Кажется, так. 

Мимо них, размахивая ветвями и шурша, просеменил кустик. Падубы со скрипом развернулись и двинулись вслед за ним, тараня стволами сугробы и разметая снег. Гарри и Малфой медленно двинулись по дорожке, мимо изящных белогрудых дев из мрамора и мрачных волшебников, занимающихся разными серьезными делами вроде раздирания пасти гиппогрифу или укрощения дракона. 

— Ты взял еду? — спросил Малфой. 

— Что? — Гарри оторвался от разглядывания очень искусного и очень неприличного орнамента на огромной вазе из желтоватого светящегося камня. — А, да. Конечно. — Он продемонстрировал Малфою узел в жирных пятнах. — Ты уже… 

— Нет, пока нормально. Мы же ели сколько, минут двадцать назад? 

— Да, наверно… Слушай, что это? — Гарри ткнул пальцем в вазу. 

Малфой подошел ближе и прищурился: 

— Это празднование Бельтайна. В любом магическом доме есть что-то с таким орнаментом — это приносит счастье, способствует обилию благ и плодородию. Ты что, никогда не видел? У Уизли, судя по числу детей, вся посуда этим расписана! И у тебя на Гриммо где-то точно есть. 

— Не замечал вроде. Забавная вещь. 

— Да ты покраснел, Поттер! 

— Это от холода, — твердо сказал Гарри и пошел дальше. 

— Ну, от холода так от холода. Что от тебя ждать, ты же горишь на работе, а в аврорской школе военная дисциплина и муштра до изнеможения. — Малфой вздохнул. — Если бы я не был сейчас вот этим вот, я бы тебе продемонстрировал, что именно следует делать на Бельтайн. 

— Что, прямо в снегу? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри. — И кстати, раз уж у нас зашел разговор… 

И он в нескольких фразах изложил ему свое видение ритуалов начала лета. 

— Проклятое проклятие, — буркнул Малфой. — Но я напомню тебе этот разговор, когда избавлюсь от него. 

Гарри усмехнулся. Щеки у него горели. 

В смущенном молчании они добрели до изящной беседки, украшенной, как назло, тем же проклятым орнаментом. Малфой попытался было раздразнить Гарри и продолжить разговор, но у него ничего не вышло. Тогда он надулся и заявил, что голоден. Гарри вынул из узелка гуся, от которого в мгновение ока не осталось даже костей. При этом Малфой ворчал, что варить гуся — это надругательство абсолютно над всем, потому что любой нормальный человек знает, что самое прекрасное в гусе — хрустящая корочка. Гарри с ним согласился, но заметил, что в их положении лучшее в гусе — это что на его бульоне можно сварить еще что-нибудь. Серебряные искры висели в воздухе и оседали на их плечах, каменном столе и линиях узора: падубы неподалеку со всей возможной энергией расчищали путь к озеру. 

На округлом берегу стояли ледяные фигуры павлинов. Их прозрачные глаза были закрыты, а ажурные хвосты — развернуты. Сквозь эти хрустальные веера просвечивало застывшее озеро. Голубое небо отражалось в нем, такое высокое, что его можно было бы принять за летнее, если бы в нем было хоть одно облачко. Ликующее холодное солнце слепило глаза. 

— Совсем как снаружи, — сказал Гарри, прикрываясь ладонью. 

— Там тоже снег и холодно, как у дементора в заднице? 

— Нет, просто этот барьер с другой стороны сияет так же. Как тысяча патронусов… 

Красные тонкие губы шевелились под седыми усами, как два червяка, и Гарри, словно наяву, услышал хриплый низкий голос: «Вам только кажется, что дементоров можно уничтожить». Капли света впитывались в абсолютную тьму, капли света бились о стекло, будто что-то ждало их по ту сторону, тянуло к себе. Белоснежные клыки Малфоя поднимались и опускались: «У меня плохая новость, Поттер, дом стоит на жарких камнях» — веки на желтых глазах поднимались и опускались, у Рона ошеломленное бледное лицо: «Там магическая аномалия, а это родовое поместье»… 

— Этого же не может быть, — прошептал Гарри, и услышал собственный голос, далекий, как эхо чужого зова: 

 _…мы даже не подозревали, что в нас столько счастья…_  

Все закружилось перед ним, лицо обожгло холодом, по спине потекло. Гарри заорал и дико замотал головой. Сильно тряхнуло, плечи пронзило болью… 

 _… это нулевая сумма…_

Длинные мужские пальцы складывались домиком, ослепительный свет исходил от них, и серые глаза мерцали искрами… 

— Гарри!!! 

— Мне нужно уходить, Драко, — выговорил он, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме выпученных желтых глаз. 

— Почему? Что случилось, твою мать?! 

Гарри потер виски и часто задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. В лицо ему тут же ударил ком снега. Он отшатнулся, хватая ртом воздух. 

— Извини, но пощечиной я тебе могу глаз выбить, — сказал Малфой. Голос у него дрожал. 

Гарри посмотрел на него. Потом перевел взгляд на свои ноги и осознал, что сидит в снегу, а рядом валяется ледяной павлин с разбитым хвостом. Гарри зачерпнул пригоршню снега и растер по лицу. 

— Я должен выбраться обратно, Драко. Гроффер — не человек. Они не знают. А он не человек. 

— Что значит не человек, Поттер! Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь толком? 

— Я не уверен, что могу. Это… у меня нет для этого слов, это бред сумасшедшего, но я знаю, что все так! 

Малфой сжал его руки в своих:

— Я сейчас не говорю, что позволю тебе уйти. Но допустим, это случилось, и ты прошел через барьер, не умерев от ужаса и сердечного приступа. Допустим. Как ты объяснишь всем, кто по ту сторону — Хорсу, Робардсу, да даже своему Уизли, который хотя бы точно будет тебя слушать — как ты объяснишь им, чтобы они поняли, если не можешь объяснить мне? Вот такому, как я теперь есть, с отцом-подставкой для тростей и матерью-вешалкой? 

Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на него. 

— Я боюсь, что для такого нет терминов. Но я попробую. Азкабан — это магическая аномалия, место, в котором невозможна магия, так? — Драко кивнул. — Хорошо. Хорошо. Никто не знает, откуда берутся дементоры. Они считаются видом темных тварей, но я думаю… я думаю, что на самом деле это магия Азкабана. 

— Но там невозможна магия. 

— Нормальная — нет. Но кто сказал, что она должна быть нормальной в ненормальном месте? Магия — это природная сила, способная себя проявить. Она течет в наших жилах, она направляется мыслями, движениями и жестами, и в итоге является в мир. Воздействием. Вещью. Трансформацией. Магия является через чудо. И это происходит везде, за исключение только одного места на свете. В Азкабане магия не может быть явлена. Это место сковывает и связывает ее, и так было всегда, тысячи лет. Но это не значит, что ее там нет. И что она не стремится к тому, чтобы явиться. Маги созданы магией ради этого. Призраки появляются в местах силы, они — чистая магия, в которой застыл отпечаток чьей-то жизни, как муха в янтаре. Азкабан… 

— … породил дементоров. Нечто среднее между нами и призраками...  — Малфой потер ладонью лоб, потом быстро прочертил на снегу горизонтальную полосу: — То есть грубо говоря — если наша магия это плюс, связанная магия Азкабана — это минус, то дементоры… где-то посередине. Нулевая сумма. 

— Да. Они ничего не могут, только забирать. И вот они брали и брали, и в один прекрасный день этого стало слишком много. И тогда сумма перестала быть нулевой. Произошел скачок. Я думаю, это случилось, когда они ушли из Азкабана. Покинули то место, которое дало им жизнь, потому что хотели получить что-то еще. 

— Но это же безумие. Их позвал Волдеморт. И они пошли, потому что хотели еще еды, вот и все. 

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что можно управлять существами, которые готовы броситься на любого и выпить из него его суть? Нет, Малфой. Они ушли сами. Ушли, потому что им это было нужно. 

— Чтобы мы их всех перебили? 

— Нет. Чтобы стать чем-то другим. Вспомни, просто вспомни: Патронус не уничтожает дементора! Он изгоняет его, только и всего — но когда мы после войны отлавливали их по городам и паркам, они горели! Горели и исчезали, и мы думали, что они погибли, что это навсегда! Мы думали — это как со всеми магическими существами, как с нами, но дементоры — не магические существа и не мы. Их нельзя уничтожить, как нельзя уничтожить призраков, чистый отпечаток магии. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Гроффер… кто? Бывший дементор? 

— И скорее всего не один. Я думаю, он то, чем они стали, переродившись от того, как много мы вложили в них за эти века. И от того, сколько получили от нас в последний год войны. Подумай, Драко! Он пьет чужую силу и распоряжается ею, как хочет. Я уверен, что барьер вокруг твоего дома питается вашей же магией! Предметы, которые он подкидывал людям, не несли практически никакого отпечатка магии. Они активировались, впитывая жажду чуда, ту крошечную искру магии, которая лежит в любой твари на земле! Он уничтожал их их собственными мечтами.  И тебя он проклял твоей же силой! 

Гарри замолчал, задохнувшись. Малфой сидел рядом, постукивая когтями по колену, хмурился и будто решал что-то для себя. 

— Это объясняет, почему ты испытывал счастье, проходя через барьер с той стороны, и ужас, пытаясь вернуться обратно, — задумчиво сказал он. — Явная аналогия. Как мы раньше… хотя это слишком невероятно. Слушай, ты не испытываешь желания побегать по льду с криками «я сошел с ума»? 

— Нет. Я испытываю желание выйти отсюда, набить Грофферу морду и заставить его снять с тебя проклятие. А потом надраться с тобой до бесчувствия в каком-нибудь кабаке — до того, как Люциус Малфой стряхнет с себя пыль и засыплет министерство жалобами и судебными исками. Которые, конечно, будешь подавать именно ты, и все опять пойдет к черту. 

— Хочешь сказать, что опять будешь проходить мимо меня, как после суда? 

— Какого? 

Малфой усмехнулся и покачал уродливой круглой головой: 

— Того на котором ты убедил весь Визенгамот, что я не имел намерения убивать Дамблдора и чуть ли не помог вам сбежать. Попутно ты сказал, что не выжил бы на поляне в Запретном Лесу, если бы не моя мать, которая совершенно бескорыстно не сказала Волдеморту, что ты еще дышишь. Я сидел в этой проклятой клетке и ушам своим не верил. А после всего этого, Поттер, ты прошел мимо меня, не повернув головы и не кивнув. Как будто не солгал только что ради меня под присягой. 

— Я почти не лгал. И это было не из-за тебя. Я просто хотел, чтобы война закончилась. И без того было много похорон, и много слез, и все совершенно озверели… Я подумал, что мог сделать что-то, чтобы это прекратилось — и я сделал что мог. Не из-за тебя. 

— В этом вся и проблема Поттер. — Малфой протянул ему лапу. — Пойдем в дом. Я опять хочу есть, думаю, и ты тоже. Будет совсем не забавно, если ты свалишься в голодный обморок прямо в этом проклятом грофферовском барьере. Кстати, почему ты решил, что он питается нашей магией? 

— Потому что на месте твоего дома еще не полыхает гигантский костер, — ответил Гарри, отряхиваясь от снега. — Это бы обязательно случилось, если бы жаркие камни лишились магии вовсе и высвободили чистую стихию огня. Еще я видел, как барьер тянул к себе Люмос. И потом — какие-то заклинания у нас все же выходили, хоть и действовали недолго. 

— Хорошо. Если ты скажешь все это Кингсли — он тебе, скорее всего, поверит. Это при условии, что это все не его рук дело. 

— Малфой. 

— Брось, Гарри. Признай, что это возможно. 

— Нет. 

— Гриффиндорская упертость в действии. Обещай мне, что ты вернешься. 

— Это и обещать не надо. Я же на работе. Как только все придет в норму, аврорат сутки будет составлять протоколы в вашей гостиной, а невыразимцы переломают тут все кусты, пытаясь выяснить, который же из них бегал. Мне никто не даст пропустить такое веселье. 

Малфой тяжело вздохнул. 

— Все-таки с тобой ничего не страшно, Поттер. Всегда знаешь, что сказать. 

На дорожке возле беседки ждал кустик, почтительно шевеля ветками. Малфой со снисходительной клыкастой улыбкой похвалил сделанную работу и велел привести в нормальное состояние весь парк. «Я намерен много гулять в ближайшее время», — сказал он и очень обиделся, когда Гарри заржал. Попытки извиниться ни к чему не привели, а после слов: «Слушай, ну это же действительно забавно, и хвост за тобой так важно волочится, что поневоле хочется подергать» — Малфой пришел в полное бешенство и так хлопнул входной дверью, что с люстры в холле со звоном осыпались сосульки. Бульон с овсянкой он выхлебал, отвратительно чавкая, потом вытер лапой пасть, уселся у печки и закрыл глаза. Гарри несколько раз пытался начать разговор, но ничего не вышло. В конце концов он натянул на себя два отданных Малфоем свитера, подвернул рукава и вышел за дверь. Постоял немного и вернулся. 

В печи ровно гудело пламя. Сквозь текущие стекла виднелись пятна неба. На добропорядочно полосатом и основательном матрасе валялось скомканное одеяло. Пухлый край бессильно свесился на пол. Гарри подобрал его и положил на постель. 

— Слушай, Малфой, я уже пять раз извинился. Я уже просто не могу чувствовать себя более виноватым. 

Малфой не ответил. Гарри раздраженно вздохнул и сел рядом с ним. 

— Драко, что ты хочешь услышать? Что я вернусь сюда в любом случае, даже если ничего не получится? Так я даже думать про это не хочу!  И это тоже не надо обещать: я бы никогда не оставил тебя здесь одного! 

— Почему, Поттер? 

— Потому что это невозможно. Это неправильно. 

Малфой засмеялся, и Гарри вздрогнул от его смеха. 

— Иди, — сказал Малфой и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Иди, пока я не запер тебя в ящик для угля! И раз уж мы о том, что я хочу услышать: если Гроффер не снимет проклятие — не возвращайся сюда. Если ты еще раз примешься меня спасать, я тебя убью. Из милосердия. 

Гарри прижался щекой к мохнатой макушке. 

— Спасибо, что предупредил. Приду с пистолетом. 

— Зарядить не забудь. Иди. 

На улице так же вовсю сияло солнце, и парк искрился и горел чистым холодным счастьем. Гарри сбежал с широкого крыльца и огляделся. Падубов не было, и постоянного его проводника тоже не было видно. Гарри подумал о том, что Малфой сейчас сидит у открытой печки и смотрит на огонь — или в слезящееся окно, под которым намерзли целые замки из мутного льда.  Потом тряхнул головой и пошел по широкой каменной дорожке. 

Когда жадная густая тьма показалась впереди, он прислонился к серому стволу тиса и зажмурился. Холодное кольцо кружило у сердца, и оно билось, как перепуганная птица в клетке, к которой тянут безжалостную твердую руку. Гарри наощупь достал палочку и сосредоточился. 

— Экспекто патронум! 

Затрещали ветки. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой кустик, в тонких ветках которого медленно таял серебристый туман. Гарри слабо улыбнулся. 

— Не давай ему делать глупости, — сказал он. Куст неловко переступил корешками. — Следи за ним все время. Иди в дом, не знаю… И достаньте как-нибудь рыбу из озера. Послезавтра ему нечего будет есть. Понял меня? 

Куст так резко наклонился вперед, что едва не упал. Гарри кивнул ему, вышел из-за тиса и побежал. 

Стало нечем дышать. Волна звериного ужаса обрушилась на него, и он забился в агонии, разевая рот и не слыша крика. У него не было рук, не было глаз, не было дома, он полз по камням и что-то, сияющее огнями, с ревом ударяло в него, черная пустота разверзалась под ним и раскручивалась петлей. Ослепительно белые линии вошли в глазницы. Сердце в груди скорчилось и взорвалось, и он распался на части, каждая из которых выла без единого звука. 

Горбатый мостик уходил из тумана в туман. Сириус стоял, облокотившись на перила и смотрел вниз. 

— Двенадцатая ночь, — сказал он тихо, и Гарри увидел, как руки Сириуса становятся когтистыми лапами, а когти врастают в камень. 

Он открыл глаза. 

Стены были белыми, и железная спинка стула тоже была белой. На стуле спал Рон, свесив на грудь рыжую голову. Пахло лекарствами, и дождь робко постукивал в окно. Гарри осторожно сел, прислушиваясь к себе. Ничего не болело. Он спустил на пол босые ноги и пошевелил пальцами. 

— Рон. 

Рон подпрыгнул на стуле, как ошпаренный. 

— Мерлин мой, блядь, очнулся! — выпалил он на одном дыхании. Быстро обхватил Гарри руками и повалил обратно в постель. 

— Рон, ты что! 

— Не вздумай сказать медиведьме Роджерс, что вставал, — Рон накрыл его одеялом. — Я обещал, что буду за тобой смотреть и вообще. Она мне голову оторвет и выгонит. Все, лежи и не волнуйся. Тебе нельзя. 

— Почему я в Мунго? 

— Потому что ты весь синий и окоченевший выпал из этого гребаного барьера вокруг хорёчьего гнезда. Мы думали, ты умер, потому что выглядел ты, как покойник. У тебя иней был на губах, твою мать! — заорал Рон. 

— Не ори. 

— Ах, не ори? Ты не дышал, мать твою! У тебя руки не гнулись! Я четыре дня передавал от тебя приветы Гермионе, сегодня притащил ей букет в палату и сказал, что ты просто никак не можешь прийти — а ты знаешь, как быстро она все понимает! Я тебя звал! Я чуть-чуть не успел! Я чуть с ума не сошел! Робардс меня допросил, потом опять допросил, потом выгнал, потом напоил, а эта херня меня не пропускала, все время не пропускала! Если ты еще раз… 

— Что тут происходит? 

Пожилая сухонькая медиведьма, чем-то очень напоминавшая МакГоннагал, стояла на пороге палаты. Глаза ее полыхали спокойной яростью. Рон втянул голову в плечи. 

— Вот. Гарри очнулся, — пробурчал он. 

— Я вижу, что пациент очнулся. И еще я слышу, что вы вопите на всю больницу, мистер Уизли, в то время как обещали мне… 

— Медиведьма Роджерс, — сказал Гарри, решительно откинув одеяло. — Где мои вещи? И какое сегодня число? 

— Шестое января, мистер Поттер. А ваша одежда в хранилище и пробудет там до вашего полного выздоровления. 

Гарри повернулся к Рону: 

— Мне нужно немедленно, прямо сейчас видеть Хорса.  Который час? 

— Четыре пополудни, мистер Поттер, и у вас не будет посетителей, пока… 

— Миледи, — перебил ее Гарри. — Если бы перед вами стоял выбор — отпустить подозрительного, но практически здорового пациента или оставить человека умирать от голода и отчаяния — что бы вы сделали? 

— А кто-то умирает, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовалась медиведьма таким тоном, что Рона передернуло. 

— Да. Сейчас, сию минуту, и я боюсь, что у меня совсем немного времени, чтобы это предотвратить. 

— Это печально. Но я не до конца уверена в вашем благополучном состоянии. Мне бы не хотелось войти в историю в качестве медика, который умудрился сделать то, что не удалось Волдеморту. 

— Обещаю, что как только все кончится — я пройду все ваши осмотры и процедуры и выпью все, что вы решите в меня влить. Даже слова не скажу. 

Роджерс смерила его пронзительным взглядом. 

— Вы ведь не первый раз попадаете ко мне, мистер Поттер. 

— Но я первый раз готов дать Нерушимую Клятву. 

Медиведьма вынула палочку и задумчиво повертела ее в руках. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы все поняли правильно, — сказала она сухо. — Я не беру с вас эту клятву только потому, что недавно были опубликованы исследования… впрочем, неважно. Вы дадите мне честное слово. И если вы его нарушите, я никогда больше с вами не заговорю, мистер Поттер. Это понятно? 

— Понятно. Я даю вам слово чести, что вернусь в Мунго, как только мой друг избавится от опасности, и пробуду у вас столько, сколько вы сочтете нужным. 

— Хорошо. — Роджерс убрала палочку. — Я иду за кастеляном. Удачи, мистер Поттер. Мистер Уизли, колдомедик Эббот просила передать вам, что с вашей супругой все в порядке и роды начались. 

— Что?! Как… но… 

— Естественным путем, мистер Уизли. Прекратите кудахтать — рождение это не тот процесс, вокруг которого стоит поднимать панику. 

И она удалилась. Рон бросился было следом — но вернулся обратно и, бухнувшись на стул, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Глаза его были красными, лицо серым, Рыжая щетина со дня на день должна была превратиться в бороду, клочковатую, как пустошь с редкими кустами барбариса. 

— Ужасно выглядишь, — сказал Гарри. 

— Какое чудо! — ядовито ответил Рон. — Это при такой спокойной жизни! 

Гарри сел на кровать поближе к нему. 

— Вообще-то меня снова позвали — но я мог сопротивляться. Прости. 

— Не знаю, Гарри, — вздохнул Рон. — Я сейчас, конечно, очень рад, что ты жив и все такое. Но если я как-нибудь без всяких видимых причин сверну тебе челюсть — то ты не удивляйся. 

— Ладно. 

— Друг, которого ты собрался выручать — это Малфой, я так полагаю. 

— Драко, да. Он… — Гарри осекся. — Он там совершенно один, и все очень паршиво. 

— А родители куда делись? 

— Это долгая история. Тебе надо к Гермионе, а мне найти Хорса. Где он, знаешь? 

— Знаю. Вроде бы в Министерстве собирают какое-то экстренное совещание. Я бы на их месте собрал в Динском лесу — колокол не затыкается, а там все-таки тишина.  Хоть услышат, когда будут друг на друга орать. Ты не представляешь, что тут творится, Гарри. То, что ты исчез, от газетчиков скрыли, конечно, но все остальное-то не скроешь! Кругом паника. Пришла жалоба от русалочей общины: кто-то где-то выкопал, что чешуя, срезанная с русалки, которая еще не нерестилась, защищает от рождения сквибов. В общем, они боятся, что у них станут красть детей, и угрожают затопить Лондон, если им не обеспечат защиту. Насколько я знаю, совещание после этого и собрали. В Лютном на каждом углу амулеты от потери магической силы якобы из копыт единорога и на волосах Волдеморта, чудесно сохранившихся… 

— У него ж не было никаких волос! 

— А они не про те, что на голове, толкуют, — ответил Рон. — И ты зря ржешь: с твоими волосами амулеты тоже неплохо уходят, но там я у ребят даже уточнять не стал, о чем речь. Мы уже устали грести мошенников и фальшивых пророков. И в довершение праздника, Имхо позавчера перекрыл тюремный этаж, и нам некуда сажать всю эту шушеру. 

Гарри сжал кулаки. 

— Там кто-то остался? 

— Да все, кто к тому времени там сидел — все и остались. Как думаешь: с Гермионой все будет хорошо? 

— Да, — твердо ответил Гарри и облился холодным потом при мысли что вот прямо сейчас что-то идет не так и происходит что-то страшное, о чем они просто еще не знают. — Слушай. Надо позвать твою маму. Она наверняка знает.

 — Мерлин, да! — Рон вскочил. — Черт! Я же заблокировал все — камин, зеркало... она каждые десять минут интересовалась, как и что, я и заблокировал, она же ничего не знает! 

— Если мы сейчас про одну и ту же Молли Уизли, то она наверняка уже где-нибудь здесь, — покачал головой Гарри. 

— Да. Да. Точно. Я тогда побегу. 

— Конечно! И прости меня… за все, в общем. 

Рон только махнул рукой и исчез за дверью. 

Через пятнадцать минут Гарри аппарировал из холла Мунго прямо к Министерству. Ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню дождя и влетел в поток машин, мокрых и юрких, как бездомные коты. Люди шли и бежали навстречу друг другу, сталкивались и расходились, вода текла с разноцветных зонтов стекала на тротуар и чужие плечи. Запах сырости и бензина пропитывал все вокруг. Гарри вдруг понял, что ему страшно. Этот страх не имел ничего общего с тем животным ужасом, который едва не убил его день назад. Это было просто осознание, что, если у него сейчас ничего не получится, то он всегда будет искать в толпе Драко Малфоя, чтобы поделиться с ним мыслями о том, каким все-таки отвратительным может быть январский Лондон даже по сравнению с вечной зимой. 

Он думал об этом все то время, что летел по трубам, выходил из каминов, ехал в лифте, пожимал руки, уходил от ответов на вопросы. Все то время, которое ждал в приемной у Кингсли, слушая заунывное эхо Колокола, прорывавшееся через заглушающие чары. Этот звук выматывал, выпивал. Секретарша, ширококостная почтенная дама с лицом фестрала под идеально уложенными локонами, все время что-то говорила, Гарри кивал, но улавливал только то, что касалось момента, когда Кингсли и Хорс вернутся, наконец, из маггловского министерства внутренних дел.  Две узорчатых стрелки ползли по белому кругу циферблата, стирая час за часом. В восемь в приемную ворвался Робардс, мокрый насквозь, простуженный и злой, как собака, и уволок Гарри к себе для объяснений.  

Робардсу Гарри первый раз рассказал все, что видел и знал. Тот выслушал, не перебивая, покачал головой и велел рассказывать еще раз. Гарри рассказал. Робардс велел повторить теорию про дементоров. Гарри повторил. Робардс хмыкнул и заметил, что когда ровно то же самое говорит Хорс — совершенно невозможно понять что-либо кроме того, что ничего нельзя сделать. 

— Как нельзя? — похолодев, спросил Гарри. 

— А так, — зло бросил Робардс, полез в стол и достал оттуда бутылку огневиски. — Хорс додумался до твоей теории третьего января и изложил ее Кингсли и мне. Мы решили, что он спятил. Но Гроффер на допросе захохотал, как Рождественский дед, хлопнул себя по коленям и похвалил Хорса за догадливость. Пей. 

Гарри посмотрел, как качается виски в низком стакане, оставляя на стенках маслянистый блеск, и подумал о том, как падубы могли достать из озера рыбу. Наверняка корнями — они были достаточно крепкими, чтобы расколотить лед. 

— Пей, — повторил Робардс. 

Гарри выпил. Робардс налил себе полстакана и заглотил, не поморщившись. 

— Честно говоря, я уже несколько дней думаю, что схожу с ума, — доверительно сказал он. — Одна радость, что, судя по всему, не в одиночестве. Кингсли потребовал, чтобы Гроффер разрушил барьер или, по крайней мере, сказал, как это сделать. Гроффер заявил, что не может этого сделать, потому что сила, которой это было сделано, не принадлежит ему, а принадлежит Драко Малфою, и что тот «умный мальчик и обязательно догадается, что надо сделать». Сказал — «наверняка ему просто слишком хорошо». 

— Хорошо? — процедил Гарри. 

— Дословно. Тогда Кингсли предложил Грофферу сделку — сокращение срока в Азкабане взамен на спасение Малфоев. Гроффер отказался, сказав, что ничего не может поделать. Мы велели ему подумать. Сотрудники отдела правопорядка должны были вернуть его в камеру, забрать Имхо и вывести всех заключенных. Но через десять минут после того, как они спустились вниз, ярус оказался заблокированным. Все остались там, включая наших людей. На следующий день из-за барьера вывалился ты. Мы доставили тебя в Мунго, и я сутки ждал, пока ты очнешься. Ты очнулся и тут же сбежал, и пока мне доложили…

 — С Мэнором все так же? — быстро спросил Гарри. 

— Не совсем. Барьер меркнет. 

Гарри потер лицо руками. Робардс налил ему еще, подождал и выпил виски сам. 

— Я уверен, что, если мы не снимем проклятие до полуночи, то потом уже ничего не поможет, — сказал Гарри. — Я все время вижу один и тот же сон. Я знаю, как это звучит, сэр, но… 

— На фоне всего остального звучит как самая нормальная вещь в мире. Дальше. 

— Мне снится мой крестный, Сириус Блэк. Он стоит на мосту из тумана в туман и все время говорит одно и тоже: «Двенадцатая ночь». Когда я последний раз говорил с Гроффером, он сказал, что проклинал магглов именно под Рождество, иначе, мол, все не имеет смысла. И еще — что седьмого января он будет свободен. Сегодня я видел Сириуса, врастающего в камни моста. 

— Так. 

— Ночь с шестого на седьмое января, сэр. Двенадцатая ночь с Рождества. 

— Нда… 

Робардс встал и принялся ходить по кабинету. Со своего места Гарри видел, как за широким окном на Мерилебон-Роудс выгружался автобус с туристами. Воздух надсадно дрожал от эха колокольного звона. 

— Я хочу поговорить с Гроффером, — сказал Гарри. 

— Я же сказал — вход в тюремный ярус заблокирован.  

— Тоже барьер? 

— Нет. Просто винтовая лестница превращается в двух огромных змей и слегка душит всех, кто пытается по ней пройти. А потом выбрасывает обратно к лифту. 

— Я с ней побеседую. 

— А если она тебя убьет, Поттер? И мы не знаем, что там внизу. Гроффер может не выпустить тебя, и тогда Малфой все равно или погибнет, или останется монстром. 

— Я так понимаю, что это в любом случае произойдет. — Гарри встал. — А я уже говорил с кустами, с деревьями… со змеями тоже, кстати, говорил. Раньше. Теперь не умею — но, возможно, они понимают человеческий язык. 

До лифта они с Робардсом дошли вместе. Когда двери открылись, начальник аврората выгнал из лифта всех, кто там был, и в официальных выражениях пожелал Гарри удачи. Дверцы словно нехотя сошлись, и все время, что Гарри мог его видеть, Робардс стоял в коридоре и громко сморкался в клетчатый платок. 

Внизу было совершенно как обычно: тепло, сухо, светло. Инструкции по технике безопасности точно так же висели на стенах, и точно так же паскудно ухмылялась гнилозубая мумия под листовкой «Не забывайте сдавать ключи стражу». Проходя мимо нее, Гарри опять подумал о Малфое, которого именно здесь последний раз видел в облике человека — и который, кажется, уже никогда не будет для него человеком снова. Мысль мигнула — и пропала, как иссякший Люмос. 

У лестницы он не чувствовал уже почти ничего, и ничего не ждал. Когда перила подняли огромные головы и зашипели, Гарри спокойно протянул руку и погладил их по плоским носам. Змеи озадаченно моргнули. 

— И кто из вас Амон? — спросил Гарри. Левая змея качнулась в сторону правой. — А ты тогда Апоп? 

Правая змея приподнялась и посмотрела на него с уважением. 

— Слава богу. А то Имхо рассказывал мне про еще каких-то змей, но я бы не выговорил имена. Отнесите меня к нему, пожалуйста. Мне очень надо. 

Амон и Апоп закачались и сплелись, что-то шипя и трепеща языками. Гарри ждал, размышляя, не забыл ли Малфой проверить на ночь, полностью ли прогорел уголь в печи. По всему выходило, что должен был вспомнить.  Когда холодные змеиные тела обвились вокруг ног, он даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Потом его подняли в воздух и помчали вниз, как на американских горках.  Ощущение было не из приятных — хуже, чем переправляться порт-ключом, так что когда змеи положили Гарри на каменный пол, он увидел над собой не одного сфинкса, а целых три. 

— Гарри! — радостно сказали все трое и лизнули его в лицо шершавым и нежным, как мелкий морской песок, языком. — Я так надеялся, что ты придешь! 

— Гроффер удерживает тебя силой? — прохрипел Гарри и сел. 

— Да Амон с тобой! Кстати, как тебе мои красавцы? Я сам сотворил! 

— Я не знал. Но подумал, если сила твоя, то значит, и змеи тоже твои. Как ты мог, Имхо? Мы ведь ничего тебе не сделали. 

— Так и я вам ничего не сделал, — с искренним недоумением ответил сфинкс. — Мы же просто играли! Я не виноват, что никто не угадал, как зовут Амона и Апопа. Кстати, хотел назвать вторую Рененутет, но решил, что это слишком сложно — и все равно никто не отгадал! 

— Ты же не сказал, что надо делать. 

Сфинкс оскорбленно фыркнул и вспрыгнул на свой помост. 

— Могли бы сами догадаться. Я же с вами всеми говорю, говорю, говорю… а вы не слушаете. Бежите куда-то, никогда на меня не смотрите. 

Гарри вздрогнул. 

— Где Гроффер? 

— У себя в камере, где ему еще быть. И все остальные тоже. Спят. Еще есть двое ваших — тоже спят, на полу в коридоре. Камеры-то все заняты, им и не хватило, беднягам. Хотел с ними поболтать, а они не просыпаются. Да успокойся ты — они живые, я сам проверял. Снится им что-то такое… хорошее. Мне Гроффер тоже обещал, что я снова смогу видеть сны — потом, когда все кончится. И еще смогу творить чудеса. 

— И ты ему поверил? 

— Конечно, поверил! Змеи же получились! Если бы ты знал, как тошно уметь только одно — накладывать дурацкое фараоново проклятие. Я еще кое-что могу. Давай покажу, а? 

Гарри кое-как встал и вытащил палочку. 

— Позже, Имхо. Я позже обязательно посмотрю! А сейчас мне надо спасти друга. 

— От кого? — с интересом спросил сфинкс. 

— От Гроффера. 

— А-а-а… ну, тогда иди. Он тебя уже давно ждет, весь извелся. 

Гарри кивнул. Потом протянул руку и погладил Имхотепа по гладкой кошачьей спине. Камень под его рукой был теплым и живым. 

Охранники обнаружились в самом конце коридора, у камеры Гроффера. Гарри решил, что, пожалуй, это неудивительно. Лица были ему незнакомы: совсем молодой еще парень, видимо, вчерашний выпускник ускоренных курсов академии, и женщина средних лет, красивая последней красотой осенних цветов. Они лежали рядом, тихо дыша, и лица их были спокойными и умиротворенными. Гарри пощупал на всякий случай пульс, потом поднялся и, подойдя к надписи «24/5» ударил ладонью по серым камням. 

Стена расступилась. 

— Вот и вы, Гарри, — сказал Гроффер и улыбнулся своей невероятно доброй улыбкой. 

Выглядел он ужасно. Одежда мешком висела на исхудавшем до невероятия теле. Глаза ввалились и были теперь не серыми, а мутно-голубыми, будто вода в пересыхающем пруду, из последних сил глядящая в небо. Кожа на лице сползала вниз, борода стала редкой и тонкой. Даже хрящеватые оттопыренные уши отвисли и поникли, как крылья дохлой летучей мыши. Но даже в этой чудовищной немощи Гроффер излучал ощущение безопасности и абсолютной, уверенной в себе силы. 

— Что с вами случилось? — спросил Гарри. 

— Разве это не очевидно? Я умираю. 

— Понятно. Не могу сказать, что мне жаль. Отпустите Малфоя. 

— Я ведь уже сказал. Я не могу это сделать. Только он сам может снять с себя проклятие. 

— Тогда скажите, как это сделать! 

Гроффер пожал костлявыми плечами. 

— Вы все еще ничего не понимаете, Гарри. Это очень обидно. Тем более что теперь выходит, что все было напрасно. 

Гарри рывком развернул к себе стул и сел напротив заключенного. 

— Все повторяется, — мягко заметил Гроффер. 

— Я знаю, что ты такое, — начал Гарри. — Я знаю, что это не изменило твоей природы — ты все так же питаешься чужой магией и чужим счастьем, используешь против людей их собственную силу, потому что своей у тебя так и не появилось. Ты выродок, порождение изуродованной магии, и никогда не будешь чем-то другим. Я понимаю, что пугать тебя смертью бессмысленно. Но я смогу пообещать тебе другое. Я отдам тебе все, что у меня есть, всю свою силу, все, что ты сможешь взять. Взамен ты снимешь проклятие с Драко. 

— Значит, у него получилось, — пробормотал Гроффер. — Надо же, так близко… бедный мальчик. 

— Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал? 

— Ну разумеется. И мой ответ — нет. У тебя нет ничего, что было бы мне нужно. Ступай. Вернись туда, откуда ты пришел. Еще не слишком поздно. 

Гарри понял, что это конец. Истощенный старик, сидевший перед ним, был недосягаем так же, как если бы уже умер. Тусклые цветные пятна поплыли перед глазами, и ему вдруг померещилось, что Малфой стоит в углу камеры, спокойный и равнодушный. Как всегда, когда они встречались. 

— Прошу тебя, — услышал Гарри свой собственный голос. — Отпусти его. 

Гроффер покачал головой. 

— Почему ты не слушаешь, что я говорю? Я бы давно сделал это, если бы мог. Мне жаль, что так вышло, мне очень понравился Драко. Я ведь не вижу людей так, как вы видите друг друга — только то, что составляет их суть, то, что делает их теми, кто они есть. Ты, например, похож на очажный огонь. Он точно знает, что ему надо, берет ровно столько, сколько надо, держит себя в рамках, служит другим, никогда не жалуется на судьбу и не бывает безопасной игрушкой. 

— А Малфой? — спросил Гарри глухо. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как кипит вода в ключе? О, это удивительно. Подумай — среди постоянного холода надо спокойно течь по дну — но она не может. Она рвется наружу и пробивает корку льда, и не дает ей снова стянуться и взять себя в плен. Это невероятная сила… и невероятное недоумение. Ведь ледяная вода не может кипеть? Ведь она слишком слаба, чтобы разбить лед?  Я выбрал Драко, как только увидел. Жаль, что ему не хватило сил. Это могло бы быть прекрасно. 

— Ты сумасшедший. 

— Я просто не человек. Возвращайся назад, Гарри. У вас есть еще целых сорок минут. 

Гарри встал и пошел к двери. Тело казалось легким и пустым, как воздушный шар, который только что выпустили из надежной руки в небо. 

— Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, — сказал Гроффер. 

— Чем? 

— Я позволю тебе аппарировать прямо отсюда куда угодно. 

Он постоял немного, глядя в непроницаемую стену. И вытащил палочку. 

Дверь дома была распахнута настежь. В стылой темноте едва угадывались очертания обросшей снегом мебели. Люстра, сплошь увешанная сосульками, была похожа на ощетинившийся кокон какой-то неведомой твари. Поскальзываясь, Гарри бросился в коридор, ведущий к кухне — и застонал, увидев огромные ледяные зубы, торчащие из пола и потолка. 

— Драко! — закричал он. 

Ответа не было. Ругая Малфоя последними словами, Гарри стал пробираться между сосульками. Одна из них обвалилась и чуть не сломала ему руку. Добравшись, наконец, до кухни, Гарри был уверен, что увидит там горбатую тень, сидящую возле ярко пылающей печки — и когда за дверью обнаружилась все та же стылая тьма, он долго не мог поверить своим глазам. 

— Драко? — сказал Гарри беспомощно. 

Огоньки люмоса поплыли к оконному стеклу. Печь была едва теплой, внутри мерцали синие искры. Кладовая была пуста, несколько кусочков угля валялись у стены. Постель была аккуратно заправлена, только подушка, на которой спал Гарри, лежала там же и была смята точно так же, как когда он уходил. На столе стояли старинные часы в полированном футляре. Он стер рукавом иней с циферблата. Без двадцати двенадцать. 

Гарри оглянулся на зубастый ледяной коридор, взял дубовую скамью, на которой они сидели с Драко, и швырнул в окно. Холодный ветер обжег лицо. Гарри схватил чугунную сквороду, выбил остатки стекла, перелез через подоконник и спрыгнул вниз, сразу чуть не по пояс провалившись в снег. Кое-как выбравшись из сугроба, он огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, в какую сторону идти. Но вокруг было темно, и все пути были совершенно одинаковыми. Гарри попробовал было позвать Малфоя и только теперь обнаружил, что сорвал голос. Сипло матерясь, он побрел наугад, как в первый раз, когда попал сюда. И когда навстречу ему выскочил клубок ветвей, Гарри только и смог, что последовать за ним так же, как тогда — пять дней и целую странную жизнь назад. 

Малфой сидел на берегу озера в окружении ледяных павлинов и прилаживал к тому, которого они сломали, кусок хвоста. Увидев Гарри, он не прервал своего занятия, просто коротко кивнул, полил прозрачное кружево водой из кастрюли и прижал к многострадальной птице. 

— Не получилось? — спросил он равнодушно. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

— Ну и ладно. Слушай, почему он не примерзает? Один раз получилось — а я стал ставить, и все опять отвалилось. 

— Ты давно тут сидишь? — сипло спросил Гарри. 

— Нет. Я сегодня добрался до библиотеки. Все-таки накрыл отца шторой — ты не представляешь, сколько там сейчас пыли! Я чуть не утонул. А снега никакого нет. В оранжерее тоже нет, только корни отовсюду висят. Но они меня пропустили, когда я сказал, что просто принес маме платье. Потом, правда, все равно выгнали. Я и пришел сюда — а тут павлин этот валяется. Я решил, что это неправильно. А что у тебя с голосом? 

— Сорвал, когда тебя звал. 

— Прости. Я не слышал. Но вообще-то я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не приходил. 

— Я не мог не прийти. 

— Еще бы ты мог! Ты же у нас спаситель всего живого и поборник правильного. Только я в этом не нуждаюсь. Так что иди отсюда, Поттер. Это еще пока мой дом. 

— Драко, ты что? — Гарри положил ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Убери, — сказал Малфой ровно. — Я бы сам убрал, но у меня, видишь, руки заняты. 

И он кивнул на павлиний хвост. 

— Драко… 

— И не зови меня так. Ты меня не знаешь, чтобы звать по имени. 

— Знаю. 

— Мерлин мой, Поттер! — засмеялся Малфой. — Да ты хоть понимаешь, что это все был один большой спектакль персонально для тебя? Я же очень хорошо тебя знаю! И я очень хотел избавиться от проклятия. Так что я показал тебе то, что ты хотел увидеть. Ты же вот это ценишь превыше всего: здравый смысл, юмор, практичность, надежность, что там еще… Я и дал тебе все это, а чтобы ты не соскочил — добавил еще немного нелепости. Ты ведь любишь жалеть, да? А что может быть более жалким, чем когда с тобой флиртует монстр с утиными лапами! 

— Ты что, серьезно? — спросил Гарри тихо. 

— Серьезнее некуда, — вздохнул Малфой. — Не считая разных странностей с домом и моими родителями — это ведь очень простое проклятие. Его даже не использует почти никто, потому что снимается оно совсем легко, на самом деле для этого не надо никакой великой любви, никаких признаний, сгодится просто искренняя симпатия да желание продолжать. А ты просто взял и ушел. 

— Я должен был… 

— Об этом я тебе, Поттер, и твержу. Именно об этом. И именно поэтому я тебе говорил — не возвращайся. Я не могу смотреть на тебя и знать, что у тебя нет для меня ничего, кроме жалости. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

— Магия не лжет. 

— Тогда это какая-то изуродованная магия, Драко. Потому что я не знаю, что отдать и кому ради того, чтобы освободить тебя. 

Малфой уронил павлина в снег, и он воткнулся клювом, растопырив обломанный хвост. 

— Скажи еще раз, — попросил он. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Малфой закрыл лицо руками. Гарри осторожно вынул павлина, отложил в сторону. Сел рядом с Малфоем на низкую тесную скамейку и обнял, прижавшись губами к колючему свитеру. 

— Значит, у меня все-таки получилось, — прошептал Малфой. 

— Получилось, конечно. Это был… почти гениальный способ действия. Жаль, не помогло. 

— Мерлин, что же я натворил… 

— Перестань. Я не знаю, что бы я делал на твоем месте. 

— Да не в этом дело! Ты ведь теперь не уйдешь! 

Гарри помолчал. 

— Если ты не можешь видеть меня, поскольку все это оказалось бесполезным, я уйду, — сказал он спокойно. — Если это не так, я останусь с тобой. 

— Первый вариант. — Гарри обнял его крепче. — Поттер, мне с тобой подраться, устроить истерику или убить тебя? 

— Не надо. Я уйду. Просто… помолчи. 

Малфой рванулся в сторону, да так, что скамья почти перевернулась, и Гарри слетел бы в снег, если бы его не подхватили когтистые лапы. Малфой навис над ним, глаза его были совершенно черными и только по узкой кромке горели сумасшедшим золотым огнем. 

— Да к черту все, — сказал он и улыбнулся, легко и страшно. — Давай я расскажу тебе правду про тот магазин. Я говорил тебе, что не помню, о чем тогда думал. Я тебе врал, представляешь? Я не мог не помнить. Эта проклятая песня выла и выла про грустное рождество, и как фальшиво выглядят украшения на елке, когда рядом нет тебя — и я вспоминал наш с тобой очередной разговор. Как будто нам все еще по пятнадцать, твою мать! Двенадцать лет, Гарри, и ничего не изменилось, разве что мы с тобой не деремся в коридорах. Я стоял с этим шаром в руках и думал, что хочу шанс. В последнюю ночь Йоля я всей душой желал только одного — забыть тот момент, когда я вышел из клетки и понял, что у тебя нет для меня ничего, кроме жалости, стереть это все и перестать бояться, сделать так, чтобы ты наконец-то увидел меня! А шар раскололся, испортил мне пальто блестками и испачкал руки. Я пришел домой и напился до бесчувствия, а потом… 

Воздух между ними задрожал, будто от сильного жара. Не дыша, Гарри смотрел, как черты Малфоя тают и оплывают, идут рябью, будто отражение в потревоженной воде, как гаснет и темнеет золото глаз, как светлеет кожа и становятся алыми искусанные губы, как катится от плеч зыбкая дрожь, обращая в воду слежавшийся снег. 

— Гарри? — сказал Малфой высоким детским голосом. 

Он кивнул, не в силах говорить. Малфой потрогал себя за пальцы, потом за голый живот, с которого сползли слишком широкие теперь самодельные штаны. Вслепую, не поднимая глаз, нашарил руку Гарри и сжал, как в тисках. 

— Этого не может быть. 

— Может, — просипел Гарри, улыбаясь, как идиот. — Гроффер сказал — это твоя сила, и только ты можешь снять проклятье. Ты и снял. 

Малфой дико посмотрел на него: 

— Так ты все это… 

Гарри покачал головой. Рывком усадил Малфоя к себе на колени и стал целовать, вцепившись в волосы. 

Драко отвечал ему слабо, словно во сне. Потом уперся руками в грудь Гарри и отодвинулся. 

— Ты что, не мог просто попросить меня, чтоб я признался тебе в любви? — спросил он.  — Если ты знал, что это обратное проклятие… 

— Драко, я вообще не знал, что мне делать. И я понятия не имел, что ты тогда говорил обо мне. 

— Это потому, что ты придурок. Кого я еще мог любить с пятнадцати лет, скажи мне, пожалуйста! 

— Да кого угодно. В мире много людей. 

— Никого там нету, — буркнул Драко. — Так значит, ты просто… даже зная, что я тебя использовал? 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Я уже сказал — не знаю, что бы я делал на твоем месте. Но на будущее — учти, что у тебя больше нет умилительных утиных лап, пушистых ушек и хвоста. Вряд ли я прощу тебе такое еще раз. 

— Я почти не притворялся. — Малфой поцеловал его в шею. 

— Ты действительно жил среди магглов? 

— Конечно, жил! Я же говорил — на зарплату государственного адвоката можно умереть с голоду, из дома ничего получать нельзя, правила нарушать нельзя… но никого не интересует, есть ли у тебя маггловские деньги. И квартирной хозяйки я, разумеется, в глаза не видел. Эту чертову песню крутили во всех барах на Рождество. Красные игрушки на зеленом фоне так нелепы, когда рядом нет тебя... Ты не представляешь, как это мерзко — чувствовать себя сентиментальной тряпкой. 

Противный вопль раздался рядом. Они вздрогнули и крепче вцепились друг в друга. Из темноты вышел белый павлин, встрепанный, ошалевший и мокрый. Куцый хвост волочился за ним по земле и тающему снегу. Малфой через плечо Гарри посмотрел в сторону дома. 

— Как думаешь, мои родители... они уже в порядке? 

— Ну конечно, — ответил ему мягкий раскатистый голос, похожий на эхо летней грозы. 

Гроффер стоял на льду озера в трех шагах от них, совершенно такой же, каким Гарри увидел его в первый раз: крепкий, огромный, излучающий уверенность и покой — и ровный желтоватый свет, озарявший темную землю берега, камни сбегавшей к воде дорожки, беседку на берегу и стайку отряхивающихся нервных павлинов. Длинные пальцы поглаживали сияющую спину сфинкса, на губах которого играла тонкая, едва уловимая улыбка.

 Малфой медленно высвободился из объятий Гарри. Лицо его отвердело. 

— Зачем? — коротко спросил он. 

— А разве получилось плохо? — ответил Гроффер. 

— Нет. Но я до конца моих дней буду видеть кошмары — в добавок к тем, что у меня уже есть. Ведь это была моя вина. Ведь это я взял в руки ваш проклятый шар и чуть не погубил свой дом. Я превратил в вещи собственных родителей, и они могли бы остаться вещами. 

— Но не остались. Ты получил то, что хотел, и ты невероятно помог мне, Драко. Вы оба. Спасибо. Теперь я могу уйти. 

— Вообще-то вас со дня на день должны судить за издевательство над магглами, — заметил Гарри. — Имхо, ты помог сбежать преступнику. Лучше бы ты одумался и вернулся назад — потому что иначе тебя не ждет ничего хорошего. 

— Трудно судить желтый скелет и кучку камней, — улыбнулся Гроффер. 

— И к тому же я все равно ни о чем не жалею, — добавил Имхотеп. — Мы зашли попрощаться, и я тоже хотел поблагодарить вас — от себя и тех сорока трех человек. 

— За что? — сдавленно спросил Малфой. — За потерю карьеры? За кровь на камнях? 

— Да, — кивнул Гроффер. 

Гарри ощутил волну дикой, почти первобытной ярости. После стольких часов, которые он провел с оглохшей и ослепшей от ужаса душой, это было все равно что заснуть в духоте и проснуться в проруби. Он ссадил Малфоя с колен и встал, вытаскивая палочку. 

— Я знаю, что это бесполезно, но я хотя бы попробую, если вы не против, — прошептал он. 

Гроффер поднял руку — и палочка Гарри упала к лапам сфинкса, прокатилась сквозь них и остановилась под сияющим брюхом. 

— Вы так и не разгадали этой загадки, — сказал он грустно. — Но это ничего, я расскажу вам. Хотя вы были так близко, Гарри, сказав, что меня питает чужое счастье. Обретя новую форму, я десять лет жил среди вас, по прежнему не видя оболочек, но зная суть — только теперь не было голода, который требовал пожрать эту суть. Я просто наблюдал и говорил, я жил под небом и жил в домах; это было прекрасно. Но еще прекраснее было то, что я обнаружил возможность воплощать свои мысли в действиях, предметах… Вы не можете понять, что это такое. 

Малфой мрачно кивнул: 

— Да нет, это как раз понятно. 

— Вряд ли. Ведь вам это дано от рождения. Мы… я никогда этого не мог. Ужасным же оказалось то, что я сохранил свою чувствительность к чужому счастью и магии. И вот, живя среди тех, кого вы зовете магглами, я почувствовал в них нечто родственное. Искра магии, сидящая в каждом из них, желала воплотиться в чудо, которое они не могли совершить, поскольку искра была слишком мала. А кроме того, они и не привыкли хотеть чего-то вроде превращения чашек в мышей, твердо зная, что это невозможно. Но зато всей душой они жаждали счастья, и хотя бы раз в жизни их желание было так велико, что вполне могло бы сотворить чудо. Как правило – это происходило в какие-то важные дни, и чаще всего на Рождество. 

— И вы сыграли на этом, — сказал Малфой. 

— И я сыграл на этом. Я выбрал их — сорок три человека, которые могли все и не могли ничего, сорок три человека, которые были абсолютно и привычно несчастны. Я дал им в руки вещи, вид и запах которых вызывал в них самые светлые воспоминания, самые дикие сожаления, самые невероятные надежды и планы — такие, что они поднимали со дна их души жажду счастья. И я забрал их искру и сломал их судьбу, как сломали руку молодому скрипачу Бену Гримсби. Он был травой, дробящей камни ради солнца и покорно гнущейся от ветра. И он ненавидел скрипку. Я отнял у них их привычное несчастье, как отняли сумку у бездетной одинокой старухи Мэри Глик и мужа у Эберин Холл. 

— Она пыталась отравиться, — сказал Гарри. — Бен Гримсби живет на антидепрессантах. 

— Да. Ведь я впитал их магию, оставив их души пустыми и темными. Чтобы снова зажечь в них свет и срастить сломанное, пустив по другому руслу, мне надо было вернуть им намного больше. Всего, что у меня было — не хватило бы. 

Малфой тихо застонал. Имхо, который до сих пор стоял с отсутствующим видом, заинтересованно поглядел на него. Будто солнечный день в одно мгновение пронесся за пять шагов — и вот уже сфинкс сидел у ног Малфоя. Хвост его хлестал по бокам от нетерпения. 

— Ты ведь догадался, да? Скажи мне, что ты догадался! 

— Лучше бы ты попросил, чтобы я не бесился! — рявкнул Малфой и ткнул рукой сторону Гроффера. — Ты! Ты присосался ко мне, как клещ, и тянул магию из меня и моего дома, чтобы спасти каких-то несчастных магглов, которых сам же чуть не угробил! 

— Неправда, — возмутился Имхо. — Я тоже помогал! И немного те в тюремном отсеке — правда, они спали, но это ничем не отличается от твоих родителей, например. Они тоже как бы спали, и могу тебя заверить, ничего плохого во сне не видели. Я приглядывал за ними. 

— Ты же не можешь видеть сны! — сказал Гарри. 

— Свои — нет. А чужие вполне могу. И навевать, кстати, тоже. 

— Я все еще не понимаю, какого черта ты исказил совсем простое проклятие, — зло сказал Малфой Грофферу. — Хотя не отвечай. Учитывая, что ты такое, иначе и быть не могло. Ничего нормального! 

— Это сделал не я. Я всего лишь сломал твою судьбу — чтобы получить доступ к твоей магии. Но я жестоко ошибся. Проклятие ударило не только по тебе — по твоему дому, по твоей семье. Этого было слишком много. И к тому же эта сила сопротивлялась. Едва я впитал ее часть в себя, как оказался намертво прикован к ней. Мне оставалось только ждать, когда ты освободишься — только тогда я мог бы, наконец, унести то, что взял у тебя.  Проблема была в том, чего ты пожелал. Ты ведь хотел не только ответной любви. Ты хотел забыть, что когда-то было иначе — а для этого ты должен был отбросить свой же собственный страх. Обычное проклятие держится на том, что кто-то отнимает у тебя человеческий облик, а кто-то возвращает, всего лишь посмотрев повнимательнее. Тебе этого было мало. — Гроффер усмехнулся. — Если тебя это утешит, я очень боялся, что ты не сможешь, Драко. Ведь это значило бы, что я напрасно погубил сорок три человека, тебя, твоих отца и мать. И Гарри впридачу. 

— Могли бы его и взять для этих экспериментов, — буркнул Малфой. — Я бы с удовольствием его спас. 

— Толку от него! — фыркнул Имхо. — Он же ничего не боится. А то, чего он всей душой хотел — исполнить было невозможно. 

— Так это ты посылал мне сны… 

Имхотеп сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, потерся щекой о руку Малфоя и потрусил к озеру. Гарри оторопело смотрел ему вслед. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Малфой у Гроффера. 

Тот пожал плечами. 

— Теперь все хорошо. Я выбрал сильных людей. Все они сейчас живы, а потом будут счастливы ровно так, как хотели. Я наконец-то свободен и смогу выбрать любое место, где поселиться. 

— А ты, Имхо? — спросил Гарри. 

— А я с ним, — весело ответил сфинкс. — И мне совершенно не жаль. В конце концов, я никогда не был кому-нибудь другом и только и умел, что смотреть чужие сны да накладывать фараоново проклятье. И путешествовал последний раз больше тысячи лет назад. Так что — прощайте! Передайте от меня привет Перси Уизли и скажите, чтобы он меньше фантазировал о безопасности и больше… ну, не знаю, о чем-нибудь. От его инструкций рехнуться недолго. 

— Хорошая идея, — заметил Малфой. — Так все и объясним: мол, из-за настойчивого воздействия Персиваля Уизли страж утратил рассудок, часть заключенных усыпил, одного обглодал до костей, а потом взорвался от магического завихрения внутренностей.

 Имхо почесал лапой нос: 

— Ничего себе. Но надо доработать. У меня, знаешь ли, нет внутренностей. 

И грациозно и с достоинством развернувшись, он зашагал по заснеженному озеру. Гроффер прищелкнул пальцами. Палочка Гарри поднялась в воздух и заскользила к своему хозяину. 

— Выходит, ты все еще можешь колдовать, — сказал Гарри, пряча палочку в карман. 

— Совсем немного. На то, что я сделал, у меня уже больше никогда не будет сил. 

— И слава Мерлину, — заметил Малфой. — Коллективный дементор и сфинкс осчастливливают человечество! Соответствующими методами. 

— Ты забыл о двух магах, — засмеялся Гроффер.

 — О да! А также о панике по всей магической Британии и предстоящем ремонте дома! 

— Только того, что разрушили вы сами. Остальное давным-давно пришло в прежний вид, а твой отец в эту минуту как раз зашел в курительную и обнаружил на полу пустые бутылки из-под виски. Он в большом недоумении, которое ему, я полагаю, следует разъяснить как можно скорее. Прощайте. 

Они долго стояли на берегу маленького круглого озера и смотрели вслед золотой тени. Тень становилась все меньше, а озеро — все больше, и когда она почти окончательно скрылась из виду, им показалось, что вокруг стало слишком темно. Холодная вода подползла к их ногам и лизнула сбитые ботинки и кончики нелепых самодельных носков в шотландскую клетку. Малфой поежился. Гарри вынул палочку и наложил согревающие чары. Потом подумал и прищелкнул пальцами. Магия прошла через тело чистой волной, стайка люмосов закружилась в воздухе. 

— Мой отец не должен об этом знать, — сказал Малфой решительно. 

— Тогда мы не сможем объяснить ему разгромленную кухню, выпитый виски и, что самое главное, толпы сотрудников министерства, которые уже наверняка явились в дом. 

— Да я не об этом, Поттер! Он не должен знать, что провел почти неделю в виде стойки для тростей ради того, чтобы в мире стали счастливее сорок три маггла. 

Гарри представил себе лицо Люциуса Малфоя при этом известии и расхохотался. 

— Только ради тебя, — просипел он. — Но что мы тогда скажем? 

— Вариант со сфинксом, доведенным до безумия одним из Уизли, тебе не нравится, как я понимаю. 

— Не вздумай, Малфой. 

— Ну, только если ради тебя… Гарри, кто сказал, что мы должны кому-то что-то рассказывать? Проклятие снято. Все вернулось на свои места. Преступник умер в камере. Все в порядке. 

— Есть еще Эрвин Хорс. 

— Один из самых умных магов в Британии! Пусть сам придумает что-нибудь, тем более что, как я понимаю, верной оказалась твоя версия, и все это в том числе и его вина. Что касается меня, то я могу думать только об узорах Бельтайна. 

— Лучше бы ты думал о самом Бельтайне, — ответил Гарри. — Раньше у нас вряд ли что-нибудь получится. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я поклялся в Мунго, что вернусь к ним на все возможные казни, как только избавлю тебя от опасности. Иначе меня не выпускали, а времени совсем не было. 

Он был уверен, что Малфой заявит, будто ему все еще угрожает опасность воспаления легких или смерти от счастья. Но Малфой обнял его и поцеловал так, будто это был последний раз в жизни. А потом сказал: 

— Если бы они видели этот барьер, они бы вообще тебя не выпустили. Давай договоримся. Сейчас ты аппарируешь в Мунго, а я иду домой разбираться со всем этим бедламом. А потом я что-нибудь придумаю — например, так ужасно заболею, что спасти меня сможет только твое присутствие в моей палате. Или мое в твоей — это несущественно. 

— По-моему, ты пытаешься устранить возможность того, что я все-таки скажу что-то лишнее твоему отцу. 

— Может быть, — серьезно ответил Малфой. — Но это ведь не значит, что у меня только один мотив. 

— Я знаю. 

Вдали послышались чужие голоса и треск веток. На минуту Гарри подумал было, что сейчас увидит строй падубов, руководимых маленьким серым кустом. Но на дорожке показался домовой эльф, одетый в чайное полотенце, а за ним Люциус Малфой, перепуганная Нарцисса, Робардс и Рон Уизли. 

— Драко, что тут происходит и почему ты в таком виде? — спросил Люциус. — Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. 

— Скорее уж доброй ночи, — сказал Робардс, мрачно глядя на то, как миссис Малфой, подобрав платье, торопливо спускается на берег озера к своему единственному сыну, одетому в невероятные лохмотья. — Я вижу, с вами все в порядке. 

— В полном, — просипел Гарри. — Рон, как Гермиона? 

— Все хорошо. Это мальчик! — радостно улыбаясь, крикнул Рон. 

— Поздравляю, — глухо сказал Малфой из объятий матери. 

Рон покосился на него в некотором изумлении, потом посмотрел на Гарри и покачал головой. 

— Могло быть и хуже, — пробормотал он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Он чувствовал себя усталым, голодным, до неприличия счастливым и не способным связать двух слов. Драко мягко отстранил мать и подошел к нему.

— Я же говорил тебе аппарировать в Мунго, — сказал он тихо. — Но теперь поздно, и прямо сейчас я никуда тебя не отпущу. 

— Запрешь в ящике для угля? 

Малфой улыбнулся, устало и счастливо. 

— Пойдем в дом, — сказал он и потянул Гарри за рукав. 

И они пошли в дом, оставив за спиной тихо мерцавший золотыми искрами далекий берег.

 

fin


End file.
